Lost and Found Tales of a Lonely Heart
by Elfsire
Summary: Rating to be safe. Someone else is aboard the Flying Dutchman. But who is she? What purpose does she serve on the Dutchman? And what secrets does she have to hide? Will OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters in this story, so that means anything that isn't original belongs solely to Disney

Warning: This is a warning. I have decided for the purposes of my story to kill of Elizabeth. If you don't like it no one will force you to read. However all flames will be used to cook food on my barbecue this summer.

Prologue

A woman stood on the deck of the Flying Dutchman. Unusually the inky sky was clear, and the stars glittered like tiny diamonds, too numerous to count. The full moon shone heavy in the sky, a bright beacon of hope for everyone. But not for her. Instead it brought her dreams and needs, things that had nothing to do with the human side of her. This was her other side, the side that belonged wholly to the sea.

She could hear them calling, singing for their lost princess. They knew she was dead, and so they sang, searching for her foretold daughter. The song they sang for her was a lament, of she who was so cruelly enslaved. They implored their princess to sing to them, to tell them that she was safe, a promise that she would be coming back to them, anything.

The song rang on, loudly across the world, every single one of them searching and listening for an answer. The same as before, and every moonlight night, their song ran on. It told of how the princess was kidnapped and locked away in a tower, not allowed to sing or even speak the true language of her people, for fear that it would alert them to her presence, and they would rescue her from her prison, and carry her to the freedom and wealth that awaited her in the palace far beneath the sea.

This song then ended and the lament for the long lost goddess of the sea, Calypso began. They wanted their mistress back almost as much as their princess. She was the true mistress of the seas, not the men who now sailed it. As of old they should have to beg a boon of the tempestuous goddess for permission to sail her seas, or be killed mercilessly in storms of her making.

These songs kept the young woman staring transfixed at the night sky. How she longed for the one thing that would connect her to her people. Her skin, it was hers by inheritance. It was being held from her. She was one of the legendary seal people, who could shed their skins and become human at will. However if the skin was stolen the seal person would be doomed to spend an eternity looking for their skin.

The images came again to the woman unbidden. She could almost feel the cool water surround her body as she darted in and out of ocean spray. She felt what it was to be one of her brethren, feeling what her mother must have felt, and yet she had never known the freedom of willingly changing her own form. The burning pain that came from the separation from the skin burned again in her fingertips, and she keened in that language known only to her.

The others answered her, and slowly, hesitantly she joined in the song. Long ago had she last sung, last joined in, telling them of her travails. It had been forbidden. But the longing in her was too strong, the blood singing through her veins was flowing with the silvery light of the moon, and her heartbeat was the slow beating of the waves. She was one with the sea, she was its child and it ran in her veins. It called to her.

She was discovered, and she was whipped as the sun rose, turning the ocean to a dusky pink. However to the woman it brought only desolation and loss, the ending of the song as humans woke. The seals was a magical song, and any human who heard one sing in their own true tongue would be bound, entranced by that magical song, looking forever for the one who sang it.

Even to hear the Selkies sing was to become entranced, they could make you feel through song. But it was not only the singing that they were famous for. Their legendary dances were said to be matchless among the mortals. Many men had been lured to their deaths simply looking for one of the seal creatures, if they had seen them dance, in human form, then they were entranced. Sometimes these entirely fey creatures would take pity on those humans enamoured by them, and take them to the depths of the ocean, to their palace, where they could dance and sing to their hearts content.

Crystalline tears poured out of the woman's eyes as she watched the sunrise. She did not feel the injustice of being whipped, although she did feel the pain. However she was collected enough not to cry out. She cried simply because the beautiful song had ended, and the sadness that came with the knowledge that she must always listen to that song, and never take part in it, as she was meant to.

Finally they took her to Davy Jones, where he sat at his organ, playing. When he finished her turned to her, and began to lecture her. It was the same empty threats as all the other times. This time however it was different. The next time she was caught trying to call to her family she would be killed, and forced to be part of Davy Jones' cursed crew for eternity.

All of this barely caught the woman's attention. Instead she watched as a silvery skin was held up in front of her as Davy Jones played with it. As he slipped it through his hands it called to the woman, to take it, become what she was meant to be and dive off into the deeps. This was the longing of the young woman, that skin holding her transfixed.

Not until she was out under the burning sun, her wounds having been tended to, did her eyes begin to loose the silvery glaze that had appeared since the first light of the full moon had touched the woman's raven tresses. Beneath the haze were clear eyes that looked a dull green, and yet contained hues of blues and browns hidden deep within their depths.

"Naida," one of the crew called.

"Bill," Naida answered.

"How are you?" the older man asked.

"Very well considering…" Naida trailed off.

"Its getting worse as you get older, you can tell."

"No Bill, the longing is getting worse, and that is harder to bear. Knowing the skin is so close, and yet not being able to touch it is a form of insanity. I do not know how long it is since I have touched land, and that is what is so painful about it, on land I can be human, but I must sail the sea sometimes. But to sail it, condemned to be in human form forever is a kind of curse for me, I cannot bear it."

As she spoke her final words the tragic young woman gazed out to sea with her eyes, looking for an end to the mass which stretched onto the horizon. Although there wasn't one, there never would be one, not for her, no port in which to weather the storm of her longing. If she died it would only further Jones' plan, as she was the last of her line, her sister had inherited her father's blood.

Author's note: Please read the warning, it is incredibly important. As I said, I would appreciate reviews, although I do not like flames, I will use them on my barbecue this summer. To make a point, this is my story, and I can have what I want happening in it. This is also a present to me, so I would appreciate if you did not flame. All I can do is to hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Only the original characters in this story belong to me.

Chapter 1

Naida lost track of the days, as she so often did. Time meant nothing to her aboard this ship, especially not now. Thirteen years without a sight of land, or her family, that was a trial in itself. But now, doomed to serve one hundred years aboard the ship, with barely a touch of land, it would kill her, make her loose everything that she had once been. The skin would not cease calling to her now it had been revealed, as she would never stop hearing it until it was within her grasp.

And she had one man to blame for that. Jack Sparrow. What did he know of the madness that drew her every full moon, the pull getting stronger every year she spent away from land. Once every ten years, that was the curse of the Flying Dutchman, or of Davy Jones. He was determined to turn every member of his crew into a cruel parody of himself, and that was what she would become, twisted, hoping, begging for even just a look of that skin that tied her to this ship.

"Work harder, whore!" One of the crew commanded, slapping her on the back, making her wince.

Naida pulled harder on the rope, ignoring the straining of her healing muscles. As others joined in she was soon pushed higher and higher up the rope, until she was almost eventually pulled off her feet, which strained her back muscles almost to breaking point. As she dropped again she was about to walk off, but again was chastised for slacking, so she carried on, ignoring the protesting of her muscles.

Most of the crew were employed with the job of hauling a huge cannon into place. Just because she was the only female crew member did not mean Naida was spared. But I'm not the only female crew member, Naida thought to herself, but just catch her doing anything that even resembles hard work and labour. However the younger woman was determined to pull her weight, no matter how much weaker she was than the male counterparts.

"Secure the mast tackle Mr. Turner!" the order was barked. Naida noticed Bill and another man answered, "Set to it!" was shouted as nothing happened.

Both men moved, making Naida frown in puzzlement, she only knew of Bootstrap Bill as a Turner, unless this boy had the same last name as the man. The woman watched, still pulling away furiously as the scene played out in front of her. Bill commanded the younger man to do something, which the younger man seemed loath to do. As Bootstrap got a look at the boy's face the line slipped from his hands.

"No!" Bootstrap Bill exclaimed.

The next thing Naida was aware of was the younger man flying through the air, then a burning pain as she landed on her back, and all air was driven from her lungs. Immediately the woman spun around onto her front, to stop any traces of the salt water that was slewed across the deck from entering her cuts.

"Haul that weevil to his feet," commanded the Bo' sun.

As Naida watched with growing apprehension the young man was hauled to his feet and was pressed up against the rope ladder. She knew what was coming, even as the Bo' sun took out the whip at his hip, twining it around his hand. The young woman felt bile rise in her throat, she had never enjoyed a whipping. And yet she was pulled to her feet, to find one of the crew members leering at her.

"Bo' sun's orders are the whelp's to be turned over to your lovely, capable hands once his punishment's over. You're lucky, he's young and handsome," again the crew man leered.

Naida ducked below decks, glad to get out of the pouring rain. Shaking her head, tossing her plait from side to side the woman managed to get the worst of the wet out of her hair and clothes. She knew she would have to change, and yet that was not the real reason the woman was satisfied to be below decks, away from the leering of the other crew, and a chance to truly rest her back muscles, at least for a while.

Reaching her small cabin the woman gazed quickly into her bowl of washing water. She was pleased to note she had a clean simple cloth for washing with. Going to the foot of her cot she opened the trunk which contained all of her clothing as well as her possessions. She pulled out a clean, dry pair of trousers, and a clean, thick linen shirt. Quickly she changed, before pulling her boots back on.

Just as she had undone the plait she so often kept her long hair in for convenience there came a knock at the door, and Bootstrap Bill came in, followed by the young man from earlier. Naida recognised the brown eyes of the man, and knew him to be the son of Bill, the pirate Will Turner, whom Bootstrap had asked her to scry upon throughout most of her time on the ship.

"Naida, this is my son, Will," Bootstrap indicated the younger man behind him.

"I'm pleased to meet you," Naida stood forward and offered her hand to Will.

"You're the boy I saw up on deck," Will puzzled as he accepted the woman's hand.

"Not a boy, I assure you," Naida answered good naturedly.

"Well, I'll be back to give him a tour once you've finished with him," Bootstrap Bill left, shutting the door behind him.

Naida willed herself not to notice how handsome she thought Will was. She had seen him enough times before, but to see him in front of her, flesh and bone, was different. She managed to control herself as she tested the water in the bowl, lifting the cloth out. The warm water cascaded off her skin and the cloth as she turned it, ridding it of most of the liquid that shone almost gold in the light from a lamp.

"This may hurt," Naida informed the young man before her, trying to keep her voice steady and even.

The young woman gently placed the cloth against skin, drawing it across the skin, barely touching the wounds. Deciding that was not the best course of action she applied a little pressure, the cloth coming away bloodied, with the taint of salt water on it. Naida tried to ignore the hiss of pain that escaped Will as she so diligently worked. However she did notice how muscles tensed underneath her hand.

It hurt, she knew, and she did feel sympathy for William Turner, really she did. But she did not allow it to show on her face, she kept her mask in place, the same studiously blank one she had perfected after so many years on the Dutchman. You were careful not to show emotion, careful to keep who you were locked away. Especially if you were the only woman who worked the deck of the Dutchman.

Was this studied mask in place because she was not sure that she did not trust the young pirate in front of her? Naida hardly knew anymore, it was all one and the same to her, the blurred faces, watching as men lost what they were, bit by bit, until they were nothing more than monsters. To become attached to someone was to watch them descend into the madness that existed aboard this ship. She knew the pain and hardship of being without her family for a very long time, perhaps forever, and she knew what the madness was, it called to her, every moment of every day, whether she would be able to ignore it or not.

Once she had finished Naida stood, dropping the cloth into the water that was now stained a delicate shade of rosy pink. Dipping her hands in the water she lifted them out, and rubbed them together, washing away the stains of blood. Suddenly, without warning, a vision came to her unbidden, making her gasp. _Blood, blood and bodies strewn across the deck. The devil would not be coming, for there were none left on the boat who were alive. A single hand clutched a flag, with the symbol of the East India Company borne on it._

"Are you alright?" Will enquired, as he held onto Naida's elbow.

"I am fine, it is nothing, my back just started hurting, that was all," Naida smiled in reassurance.

"Your back?"

"I was whipped a few days ago."

"For what offence?"

"That, I can scarcely remember anymore."

"But you said it was only a few days ago."

"A lot has happened since then, it was a trivial offence, if I recall correctly," Naida lied smoothly.

"A trivial offence?" Will's frown deepened.

Naida was saved from any further questions when there was a knock at the door, and Bootstrap entered. The woman smiled quickly before turning away and dragging a brush that had been laid on the vanity beside the water, through her thick locks. Once she had done that she easily and quickly plaited her hair, before securing it. Turing she saw both Will and his father watching her still, none of them having left.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Naida politely enquired.

"Come with us," Bill commanded.

"I know this ship from top to bottom, and I will be seeing it for a lot longer than I care to," Naida declared defiantly.

"Please will you accompany us?" Will asked, suddenly formal.

The trio made their way down the stairs, Naida content to follow a few steps behind. She barely listened as the two men talked. She was thinking back on her vision. She knew that deck, had she not so often sailed on it with her father? But what then was this vision? Surely not some omen, nor a thing that had already come to pass? The woman could barely remember the last time she had seen that deck, but it was almost familiar to her.

"100 years before the mast, losing who you were, bit by bit," Naida heard Bootstrap explain to his son, "until you end up…end up like poor Wyvern here," he indicated the man who seemed to have grown into the wall, "Once you've sworn an oath to the Dutchman, there's no leaving it. Not until your debt is paid."

"I've sworn no oath," Will answered, shaking his head.

"It seems we are in the same position Mr. Turner," Naida commented so quietly it was hard for anyone to hear.

"You must get away," Bootstrap commanded his son.

"Not until I find this," Will showed his father a picture, "The key."

"The dead man's chest," Wyvern extracted himself from the wall.

"What do you know of this?" Will asked turning to face what was once a man.

"Open the chest with the key, and stab the heart… No, don't stab the heart. The Dutchman needs a living heart or there'll be no captain, and if there's no captain, there's no one to have the key." Wyvern explained.

"So the captain has the key?" Will again asked, pressing for answers, "Where is the key?"

"Hidden," Wyvern answered.

"Where is the chest?"

"Hidden," Wyvern answered as he closed his eyes.

Naida smiled as she watched the exchange. Her eyes had widened slightly when she had seen the picture of the key, but yet, how did he know about that? It was all too much for the woman to bear to think about, this on top of her worries and fears for her father. However, what made her smile was that Will expected answers from Wyvern, he who had been part of this ship possibly the longest.

The young woman tilted her head as she heard the bell ringing for the second watch of the night. She should have been in her cot before this, she was also expected to work the day shift, keeping the ship from drifting while all most around her slept. She was beyond human, so she did not feel quite the same need for sleep, she never had, even as a child, which often happened to annoy her parents. That changed the smile to one of wistful remembrance.

"Naida, you should be asleep," Bill chided.

"I am not a child anymore, I'll still be up for the bell," Naida smiled.

"What bell?" Will enquired.

"It signals the changing of the watch, generally the ship is half crewed during the day, unless…" Naida trailed off.

"Unless what?" Will again frowned.

"You don't need to be told," Bootstrap answered for Naida.

"Stop frowning so much," Naida playfully exclaimed, smiling.

"It seems I'll see you in the morning," Will nodded.

"Are you on watch as well?" Naida asked, surprised.

"I am not to rest until second watch tomorrow night, Captain's orders," Will explained.

"An unfair punishment!"

"Get along with you and rest!" Bootstrap ordered Naida.

Naida, nodded, before turning and winding her way back to her cabin. For the first time in years, it seemed, she missed the stillness of land. The rocking of the sea was soothing, yes, reminding her of being in the safety of her mother's arms as a babe. And yet there was something about it that had become tiresome. Land was something unattainable, a distant memory, and yet that longing for it never ceased.

Naida was glad when she was back in the safety of her room. She closed the door behind her. The sense of security allowed her to finally breathe freely, and let her mask slip from her. The woman did not change for bed, she did not think such luxuries important anymore. Instead she simply pulled off her boots and fell into the cot. And as she fell into a deep sleep she was transported to a place she never would have dreamed of.

_She was wandering through a garden, so familiar to her, and yet different at the same time. The paths that she had sped along as a child were now cracked, with weeds thrusting their way up through the pathways. A woman now, she walked along pathways she had once torn along. The plants had grown into a colourful riot, a veritable jungle kingdom, ideal for a child, if there were still any around. _

_She came upon the manor house then, the same one she knew. Not the same, perhaps, for behind the façade was the beginnings of decay. One of the shutters in the upper rooms was hanging loose, banging as every gust caught it. The once bright paint had faded from all of them, leaving the natural wood peeping through. A gust of wind blew past the woman and she caught the stench of decay, from the damp that had finally leeched through to the wood._

_Naida came to the veranda then, and was surprised to see that all the furniture that had been there was smashed. She could see the skeleton of a chair tossed into the back garden, without a thought. Other pieces had simply disappeared, probably stolen away, or eaten at slowly by the ravages of decay and time. _

_The young woman noticed the doors had been thrown open, and were fastened securely against the breeze. They carried the efforts of a fresh lick of paint, and yet already it was peeling haphazardly. However a pair of light muslin curtains fluttered in the breeze, obscuring the room beyond from the sight of the woman. Hesitantly she took a step forward, almost unwilling to cross the threshold. _

_Gathering her courage Naida gripped the muslin in her slender hands and parted the material. The room was exactly how she remembered it when she was a child. This had been her and her parents' room, and later her sister had been included in the happy family. This had been the family room where the family had sat on so many balmy evenings, letting the world pass them by. _

_There was the marble fireplace, still unbroken, not touched by the taint of decay that seemed to linger all over the house. However it was covered with a sticky thick layer of dust. On it were still the same expertly crafted silver candlesticks, and still they held candles in them, unburnt and covered in dust, unused light against the darkness of the night. _

_In front of the fireplace there were the two plush chairs where her mother and her father had sat, and there was Naida's stool, the one she pulled up to her parent's side while she laid her head on their laps. Those childhood days were the freest and happiest times in Naida's life, she had not had many happy experiences since then. _

_Compelled to sit in her stool of old Naida gasped as she saw a female figure sitting in her mother's chair. The younger woman was about to reply with a sharp retort, when she recognised the figure. The skin was darkened to a deep chocolate colour that had so entranced Naida. The woman's dress was tidy and forgettable, the garb of a true servant. But it was the eyes the young woman wanted to see._

_These eyes, closed for respite and rest for a few moments, opened suddenly, and the woman drew in a sharp breath. Warm brown eyes connected with those the colour of the sea, and both glittered with recognition and unshed tears at all the pain she had felt. Naida laid her head down on that lap, much as she had done when she was a child, looking for solace and comfort from all the evils in the world._

"_My dearest Naida, you have grown in these past years," the woman spoke gently, lulling the woman whose hair she was stroking softly. _

"_What has happened here, Callisto?"Naida enquired of her old nursemaid._

"_Your father was hardly here, he was searching the seas for you, for the Flying Dutchman. Or failing that Jack Sparrow, the man who sold you into slavery."_

"_But what of Beth?"_

"_She barely remembers you, she was two when you left. She has vague memories, and yet she has been brought up with the same passion of finding you that your father has."_

"_But why do you talk of father in the past sense, surely he is still here."_

"_Not in this house now, no," Callisto sighed, "His ship was taken by the East India Company."_

"_But why, father was only a wealthy merchant lord when I was taken?"_

"_Your father was not using the most legal methods to try and fins you."_

"_But why all this effort of finding me?" Naida finally demanded. _

"_Because you were the glue that held the family together, your mother died of a broken heart soon after you left, your father left looking for you, and your sister, well I raised her with tales of you."_

"_Why should all this burden fall to me though?"_

"_Because for so long you were the jewel of your parents, your sister is still your father's jewel, but you were stolen, and what lengths will men, or people go through, to get back what is most precious to them?"_

"_But who has done this, I do not believe that my father would destroy furniture," Naida queried referring to the mess outside._

"_The man who now leads the East India Company, I shall not speak his name, for I am forced to work under him, he lives here. To speak the name of the devil is to summon him."_

"_But where is Beth, why is she not here?" Naida demanded, aware time was slipping away from her._

"_Gone to find you, I shall come and see you when you are off that dreadful ship, I have my powers and ways as you know. But you must go now, before he comes and finds you."_

"_But who is he?"_

"_I will not tell you, our short time here has come to and end, and we must part company again I am afraid. Until we next meet my dear, take care."_

"_No!" Naida cried out as she was dragged away from her home once more. _

Author's note: I can only hope that you actually read this far into the story, and continue to stick with it. All feedback is greatly appreciated, although if you are going to be negative, please say how better I can improve my writing.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As before, I do not own anything in this unless it is my own invention, and then it belongs Disney.

Chapter 2

Naida woke suddenly from her dream with a strangled gasp. Barely had her eyes opened before her befuddled mind began to piece together events. She was in a cabin that was not right; she was at home, with her old maid. So why was she lying here on a cot, barely covered in blankets, and dressed as a man? And who was talking to her? Memories and scattered fragments of them began to collect themselves, and eventually the young woman knew where she was, and that home had just been a distant dream.

"Naida?" Will asked frowning, concerned for the woman.

"I'm sorry, I was just dreaming," Naida explained.

"My father sent me to get you."

"Thank you, I'll be on deck in a moment," Naida dismissed Will.

As she splashed her face with a little clean water from her basin Naida regarded herself seriously in the mirror. She did not look to see her appearance, she knew it she looked troubled as a result of the dream, she had seen it in the worried look on young William Turner's face once he had awoken her. She barely knew him, and he her, so why should he be worrying about her? To tell the truth Naida had never known the simplicity of a friendship, most of what she had ever known was on this ship.

Instead the woman looked into her eyes. She was startled and worried, the dream had unsettled her immensely, there was no clue as to what happened to her father, just the vision. Callisto, her nurse had given her clues, but she wanted to know. The normally stoic woman was unsettled, that you could tell just from a glance, but she was determined not to show it.

That was not the worst thing about the dream for Naida, however. It had given her hope, one she would have scarcely believed possible just scant few days ago. Her nurse had said that she would escape, and that Callisto would be there waiting for her. The small ember burning deep inside Naida had awoken, hope was rekindled. In her opinion the young woman knew that hope was the worst emotion, it lifted your spirits high, only for it to be broken and scattered to the four winds.

Again splashing water on her face Naida turned to look at the mirror. As she stared she allowed all the emotions to slide from her face, placing her mask back on her face once more. She hated it, and yet it was necessary, you were careful never to show emotion around Davy Jones, otherwise it could lead to more trouble than it was worth to hide behind a well made mask.

Opening her door she almost came face to face with Davy Jones. Nothing was said, but Naida was sure to smile politely as she made her way out on deck. She did notice how the captain's eyes narrowed as they saw her, as they often did. The woman couldn't understand it; she knew that she had given the captain no real reason to hate her. It still puzzled her as it had when she was barely six years old, and had ended up on the Flying Dutchman for no real reason she could remember.

Turning away from the mirror Naida exited her cabin and walked up onto deck. She swung her way with practised ease, dodging piles of ropes and other obstacles as if they were not there. Barely acknowledging anyone's presence she found the rope ladder she was looking for and began to climb. Her feet found the footholds without her looking, and soon she was shimmying her way into the crow's nest, where she could command a view of the world.

She often came here when she just needed to think. Often she was not needed for the work that was aboard the ship, she was no male after all, and was often put where the strength of men would be before her. Most often, when she had few chores and a lot to think about she would sit up here, almost in her own private world, watching fathoms pass beneath her in what seemed like moments. It gave her the illusion that she had control over something in her life, some small pittance of her life that no one else had laid a claim to, not wanted.

The sun was just beginning to rise above the sky. Naida looked out, leaning her hands onto the railings, leaning down slightly. They always looked the same, both sunrise and sunset, wherever you were. A smile flittered across her face as she remembered when she was a girl, and she always used to be on deck for sunrise and sunset, when she was on her father's ship. She always used to love being with him, and even sometimes she would stay up until the stars were in the sky, having them pointed out to her.

"Father, where are you now?" Naida asked, grasping the necklace that he had given her.

Closing her eyes Naida emptied her mind, staring blankly at the sunrise, or more importantly at the water. Water was her element, and she had been taught by both her mother and her nursemaid when she was young, almost as if they knew she would not be there to teach when she was older. However her skill had grown over the years, as she had gained the patience to focus for more that a few moments on fleeting images.

It was generally more effective when she was looking into a body of water, such as the basin of water that she was careful to keep in her cabin. If hard pressed, or if she was desperate, she would be able to scry simply by emptying her mind. But Naida felt her need was greatest now, even though she could risk exhausting herself, and falling from the crows nest. It could result in all manner of things, perhaps even at worst her death.

However, instead of the usual ordered picture that she usually received Naida received flickering visions, almost as if she were young and inexperienced, without the patience or the ability to hold a picture. They flashed by her in a second, she was unable to fully understand what was going on before her. There was a deep and lasting impression left with her, sadness, a work left unfinished, and a longing for a particular person, then her.

Finally everything was covered with darkness. This blackness was complete, more complete even than of the darkest night where one could not see the stars or moon for thick dark clouds. It seemed to obscure everything, every sight and sound was obscured. Trying to pull back Naida felt herself covered by it, draining every last store of her energy. What was the use of fighting such a power? With one final effort the woman lost all contact with her body.

Dimly, her subconscious was aware of someone catching her, calling to her. But she could not talk back; all she was aware of was that crushing blackness. Dimly Naida wondered if that was what it was like to be dead, the same crushing dark that Bootstrap Bill had talked to her about? What did it mean for her father? Why had she not been able to contact him?

Will was uncomfortably aware of the woman he was holding. He had decided to climb up to see how the young woman was, she had not moved for a few hours, and had simply been staring without stirring. He hated to admit it but the young woman seemed tragically alone. And so young, she hadn't acted it, but you could tell, her face still had some traces of the child she had once been.

As Will had reached the crow's nest Naida had emitted a gasp, before almost plunging to her death on the decks below. He had reached her just in time, and pulled her back. Now one of his arms was holding the limp form around her waist. She was so light, and yet she presented more problems at the moment, her body was as limp as doll, if his grasp were to slip…

Will knew he had to get her down to the deck, and fast. There he could leave her and be sure that she would not have another one of her fainting episodes. He had seen her when she woke this morning, the sadness and pain that was there. If she was like that up here, in the crow's nest, then she could fall, again to her death. But the problem was how he was going to get both himself and the lady down without harming either of them.

Eventually Will slung the limp body over his shoulder and supported it with one arm. Then, gingerly he slipped his way down the rope ladder, all too aware of what would happen should he slip. All of a sudden the deck seemed an awfully long way down. Slowly gingerly Will looked for a foothold before lowering himself and the girl down. At one point he slipped, and almost came dangerously near to dropping Naida. Thankfully he didn't and the pair managed to get back to the deck without too much trouble.

What puzzled the man most as he laid Naida down with a pile of rope for a pillow was where he had seen her before. There was something about that face that seemed hauntingly familiar. There was also something in the look that mournful and yet accepting sadness. He remembered a picture in the house where Lord Beckett had taken up residence. The woman standing there was looking out of double glass doors to the sea, and there was that haunted sadness.

This was after he had left Lord Beckett's presence, of course, when a passage was being sorted for him to Tortuga. He had been left reeling, his beloved, the woman who was to be his wife, had been shot in front of him for resisting arrest. Elizabeth Swann. It strangely didn't hurt to think of her, Will supposed because he was still numb, he could not come to terms with her death. There was a pang, but no deep overwhelming sorrow.

The woman in the portrait, he remembered, had looked sad, incredibly so, almost as if her heart were broken. In her hands she was clutching a child's toy, a precious reminder of the lost child. A maid had come up on the former blacksmith while he had been looking and had told him the tale of the family. _A tragic one, _she had said. He had asked what had happened to the woman in the picture. _She died of a broken heart because her daughter had been taken from her. _

Then Will remembered being taken upstairs, to a long gallery that was unused. He had been shown pictures of the family, all the family. But one portrait attracted his attention. There was the woman from earlier, this time with a little dark haired girl in her lap, and the girl was holding the toy from the earlier portrait. He had thought it a coincidence that the toy was the same in both, but the woman had corrected him. That was the daughter who was snatched when she was barely 10. Standing over them, like a proud lion was the head of the family.

There were other pictures, of course, but very few with the dark haired little girl. In one a beautiful blonde had sat with a portrait of the dark haired girl. Finally a blonde lady had come out and demanded what Will was doing. She was the woman from the portrait, and she was not willing for him to be told any more about the family. _He doesn't need to know anything more about them. _The girl, Beth her name was, had said.

So that was it for his tour. The next thing Will knew was he was on a ship headed for Tortuga; one that the East India Trading Company were most anxious would get through to the pirate haven. For it carried Will, who was trying to acquire the compass of Jack Sparrow, to save his life, and clear the name of Elizabeth Swann. What had happened to the Governor Will was not sure, but he wished him well, he had always respected the man.

However, his younger companion was still passed out on deck. Next to her outstretched hand there was a bucket of water, which Will splashed over the woman, trying to bring her around. She groaned, and automatically brought a hand to her forehead. She was careful to open her eyes slowly, she had no idea what had happened, but she sensed the sun was now fully risen, and it might appear blinding to her.

Even more slowly Naida sat up. Will was close enough to her to aid her if she took another turn, but far enough away that she did not feel crowded. Strangely enough none of the crew members paid much attention to Naida during the day. It was almost as if she ceased to exist, unless the captain deigned to join them on deck, and then she would come under harsher punishment. Everyone was content to ignore the girl, and get on with their work, and she was content to be ignored.

Frowning Naida slowly levered herself to her feet, to have her feet give way underneath her. She felt as weak as a newborn kitten. One of her hands was clutching the railing of the deck desperately. She knew that she would either had to try to stand again, or risk falling, either that or just let herself fall. Just as she was about to let herself fall a strong arm gripped Naida around her waist. She spun her head suddenly and she saw Will.

Her eyes connected with his, and she stood suddenly, frozen, one hand still on the railing of the ship. She somehow didn't trust her legs yet, and the arm around her waist was the only thing keeping her from falling, that and her hand clutching the railing. However something more held her pinned to the spot, something about the intensity of Will's eyes that would have held her, even if she could move. Her eyes flickered quickly to his lips and back again. Licking her lips she stood very still as Will leaned forward very slowly.

"Mr. Turner!" Davy Jones suddenly called as he came up on deck.

Naida cursed as Will pulled back away from her. He still didn't remove his arm, however, if anything his grip tightened slightly, almost protectively. Naida tried to stand on her own two feet, but again they slipped out from underneath her, and she fell. Will's grip immediately tightened as he half hauled her to her feet, wondering again at how light her body was.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jones demanded as he marched up to the pair.

"Nothing, but I almost fell from the crow's nest and Will stopped me," Naida quickly explained.

"Did you indeed, and why would this occurrence have happened?" Jones' eyes narrowed as he gazed at Naida.

"I was tired," Naida lied smoothly.

"Well that would not explain why you are still not in possession of all of your faculties."

"I don't have an explanation either."

"Well perhaps, five lashes will remind you to stay alert," Davy Jones motioned for the whip.

"No!" Will suddenly exclaimed, making Naida and Jones turn to look at him.

"Do you have some objection Mr. Turner?" Davy Jones demanded.

"It's my fault, I kept her awake too late," Will quickly explained.

"Will," Naida hissed at him.

"So it's to be a shared punishment then?" Jones asked.

"Why punish her, she's done nothing?" Will demanded.

"Mr. Turner, the fact of the matter is, Miss. Stormcroft endangered your life and her own by failing to get enough rest. Perhaps two days hard labour for both of you, without sleep, should teach you the value of sleep!" Davy Jones exclaimed as he walked off.

Naida visibly sagged once Davy Jones had left. He really hated her now, but what the woman couldn't understand was why the hell Will tried to intervene. Trying one last time Naida forced herself to her feet. Supporting herself the woman took a step forward gingerly, testing to see if her legs would allow her to walk. Seeing that they did she gave a small jump for joy, only to have her legs give way underneath her.

Will sighed as he walked over to her side and offered his hand for her. Taking it he helped haul her to her feet. Standing Naida was blushing, perhaps at her mistake. However she was frowning at Will, almost as if she couldn't work something out. At that moment, Will was unsure why, but he would have given anything to see Naida smile. He had seen her smile the evening before, and it had touched her eyes, a little, but still, they had sparkled with a little merriment.

"Why did you do it?" Naida asked Will, as she walked across to the railings and leaned out.

"He blamed you for something you had no control over," Will explained.

"I had some control, or I thought I did," Naida shook her head, confused.

"What do you mean?" Will asked, confused.

"I tried to scry, but it went wrong, and I don't know why."

"You can scry?"

"Yes, it's a talent I inherited from my mother apparently."

"Who were you looking for?"

"My father, but nothing like that's ever happened to me."

"Your father, he was Lord Stormcroft?"

"Yes, did you meet him?"

"I did," Will was taken aback by the sudden interest of the woman.

"Where was he, was he alright, was he with my sister?" Naida asked suddenly, the questions tumbling out all at once.

"I saw your father while he was in jail."

"I see," Naida answered, calming slightly.

However what Will didn't mention was that he had seen her father being led to the gallows. It would have broken something in her, of that he was sure. There had been something sparkling beneath her eyes, had it been hope, when he had mentioned her father. But as soon as he had answered that her father was in jail acceptance had crept over her face. Will wondered why she would accept that, just like she had seemed to accept the anger that Davy Jones had directed at her.

"Why does Jones hate you?" Will asked.

"Do you know what? I have no idea," Naida answered, turning her back on the sea.

Author's note: Here we are another chapter. I know it's a lot, but I have about nine chapters written, including the prologue. I hope you are all enjoying, and decide to stick with this.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to Disney, unless they are original, and then they are mine.

Chapter 3

The day passed as it so often did, and Naida's strength revived slowly but surely, until she was back to her usual self, working away quietly in the background, mainly unnoticed. In the evening, the dice tables were pulled out and men sat down to gamble. Naida shook her head, quietly despairing. She never gambled, she had been taught that it was wrong, and she still stuck to her morals, however rare they were on the Flying Dutchman.

Will was watching how the game was played. She joined him, and he turned his head slightly, acknowledging her presence. She nodded back, finding something comforting in the easy silence that passed between the two as they watched the game being played. Will followed not missing a trick, whilst Naida watched Will, as he frowned in puzzlement, before he finally understood.

"Wondering how it's played?" Bootstrap asked his son as he joined the pair.

"I understand," Will answered, "It's a game of deception. But your bet includes all your dice, not just your own. What are they wagering?"

"The only thing we have. Years of service," Bootstrap answered.

"So, any crew member can be challenged?" Will asked, turning to his father.

"Aye. Anyone," Bootstrap answered.

"I challenge Davy Jones," Will answered, standing there.

Naida gasped and everyone around Will turned to look at him. She was struck by how silly the idea was, challenging Davy Jones. Was he mad? Naida looked at him expectantly; as he met her gaze he just shrugged. All the rest of the crew were laughing, and the melodic strains of the organ that had been playing was cut off sharply. Bootstrap looked to his son, worried for him, whilst Naida looked to Davy Jones, who had appeared.

"I accept, mate," Davy Jones answered the challenge.

"Are you mad?" Naida demanded of Will as he was led away.

A rough wooden box was placed on deck, and a piece of wood with raised edges was set on it. There were two more boxes for the contestants, one of which Will was forced down onto. Faced with the finality of the situation, Naida forced herself to watch, although she could hardly bear it. She was worried for Will, she wasn't going to lie to herself, but this was his folly and win or loose he would have to face the consequences.

"The stakes?" Davy Jones enquired.

"My soul. An eternity of servitude," Will answered, making Naida gasp again, the man really was mad!

"No!" Bootstrap exclaimed from his place.

"Against?" Davy Jones asked.

"I want this," Will answered, tossing down a piece of cloth on the table.

Naida thought Will had really lost his mind at that point. Davy Jones looked at the piece of cloth, seemingly unconcerned; not really knowing what was on it. A whispered gasp ran through the crowd as Davy Jones realised what was on the paper, and a look of anger flickered over his face. He threw the piece of cloth down onto the table before turning to Will.

"How do you know of the key?" he asked.

"That's not part of the game, is it?" Will answered enigmatically, "You can still walk away," he said as he seated himself, confident.

Davy Jones made some barely perceptible motion, before slowly sinking down to sit at the opposite side of the gaming board. Once seated he reached within his tentacles and pulled out the key. Naida frowned when she saw it, all this fuss, over a simple key? Placing the key back Jones placed his dice in his cup, and Will did the same. The dice were about to be cast, the game was about to begin. As the cups were placed on the board an extra cup was turned.

"What's this?" Davy Jones demanded.

"I'm in, matching his wager," Bootstrap explained, nodding to Will.

"No! Don't do this!" Will exclaimed, almost begging his father.

"They've all gone mad, completely mad," Naida said to herself from her vantage point.

"The die is cast," Bootstrap explained, "I bid three twos."

As the game went on Naida scarcely found herself paying any attention to it. The look on Will's face had been enough, she knew he had a plan, and it had not involved his father, at least not to begin with. Suddenly, before she knew it the game was over, and Will had lost. Naida felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, as she watched the game being played out in front of her. She closed her eyes, and held in the tears of pity which she were sure were going to come for William Turner, doomed to serve an eternity aboard the Flying Dutchman.

"Welcome to the crew, lad," Davy Jones answered Will, laughing slightly.

"Twelve fives," Bootstrap jumped in, "Twelve fives." He repeated when everyone looked at him expectantly, "Call me a liar, or up the bid."

"And be called a liar myself for the trouble?" Davy Jones demanded, before lifting Bootstrap's cup. "Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and will spend an eternity on this ship."

"Master Turner, feel free to go ashore, the very next time we make port!" Davy Jones exclaimed, turning to Will to much ribald laughter.

"Fool, why did you do that?" Will demanded once everyone had left.

"I couldn't let you loose," Bootstrap answered sadly.

"It was never about winning or losing."

"The key. You just wanted to know where it was."

Naida turned away suddenly. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of her father. She knew he was in prison, perhaps even dead. But that was not how she thought of him. She thought of him very much alive, as he was the last time he saw of her. She hoped he would be proud of her, and yet somehow doubted he would be, she who had given up something of her soul just to survive on the Flying Dutchman.

"Naida," Will answered, catching her elbow as she turned to walk off, "I know your story, my father told it to me."

"Did he?" Naida asked, looking to him, "I'm glad, I wouldn't have been able to tell you myself."

"Come with me," Will commanded.

"Where?" Naida asked, puzzled.

"Off this ship," Will answered her.

"No Will, I can't," Naida answered, freeing her arm.

"Why not?" Will asked now it was his turn to be puzzled.

"Did your father tell you, that I'm cursed Will? To go with you would be signing your death warrant," Naida answered, feigning anger, before she walked away.

As she walked back to her cabin below decks Naida let the tears fall from her eyes. She wanted to go, she wanted to escape really, but she had meant every word. She was cursed, it was true. Her great-great-grandmother on her father's side had cursed her female descendants so that every man they ever loved would die a horrible death. This was the same grandmother who was aboard the Dutchman, and who loved to lord it all over Naida, as ship's whore.

That still didn't explain Naida's reluctance to escape with Will. There were many reasons she could think of, not least that she was scared how the world would have changed since she was gone. Ten years old she had been, and now she was a woman, scarred by what she had seen and what she had experienced. That was not it, not the main reason. She was afraid.

Afraid of falling in love. What it would mean, for both her and Will. He was a good kind man, who had just lost his fiancée. He did not need another love, not so soon anyway. And if she admitted it to herself she was afraid of the feelings she had felt stirring in her when she was near Will. She did not trust herself, and if she were to fall in love with him, he would die. No one had ever found a way to break that curse, and Naida did not wish to send a good man to his death.

Back inside her cabin Naida sat, sobbing into her hands. When had it all gone so horribly, horribly wrong? If only Will had not been sent aboard the ship. Jack Sparrow, he was the cause of all of her problems, and yet she couldn't hate him for it, not really. He didn't know what it was like aboard the Dutchman, how could he even know what it was like? No, she hated her great grandmother, for cursing her and ruining her one chance of escape, of happiness.

A knock at the door startled Naida, and she strode to the door, wiping her eyes quickly so whoever it was wouldn't see she had been crying. Opening the door she saw her great-great-grandmother standing there, smiling innocently. In her hands was a cup, which was steaming. Within was a dark red liquid, which Naida almost thought was blood, but thought better of it, Annabelle was not that bloodthirsty, was she?

"What do you want, I'm tired and I still have two days until I can sleep," Naida answered curtly.

"I got you off that, it wasn't your fault after all," Annabelle answered, stepping into the cabin.

"I am assuming this comes with a price."

"Cannot a woman look after one of her grandchildren now?"

"You, family minded? Please tell me something that would surprise me," Naida answered sarcastically.

"Now, now, I just brought you a drink of nice mulled wine," Annabelle offered up the drink.

Naida took the drink, frowning. She smelt it, and it smelt very much like mulled wine. Naida barely wondered how Annabelle managed to mull wine on a ship, that offered little comforts, but all questions soon passed away as she tasted the wine. It was like what she had been given on cold days to keep out the chill, and reminded her of her childhood.

"Now place the cup down and come and sit before your mirror and I shall brush your hair before you sleep," Annabelle commanded as she led a now docile Naida by the hand.

As the brush was pulled through her dark tresses she reflected on suddenly how tired she felt, it was strange, she had not felt this a few moments ago. It was something in the wine she realised with a start. She struggled to fight it, but it was pulling her under like the tide. She could only watch as her grandmother brushed her hair, as her mother had once done, commenting on how pretty she was.

"My but you would turn heads, if any heads could see you now. But you'd need a bath, and to be dressed nicely," Annabelle sighed more to herself, "If only there were some way to keep properly clean aboard this ship."

"You'd have found it by now," Naida murmured sleepily.

"Now, now, no more sharp words. Its time for you to sleep, and sleep well," Annabelle commanded, leading her relation to her bed.

Gratefully the young woman sank down into her bed. She could not remember a time when she had felt this safe or loved. Even though she knew this was all a front, she allowed herself to play along, at least for a while, and slowly she sank into sleep. She was aware of footsteps moving around when there should be none, everyone should be sleeping, so why were there the footsteps of mice moving around?

Annabelle smiled as she watched Naida drift into sleep. The older woman knew what she was doing, she had overheard young Master Turner's wish to leave the ship, and she knew that her grand-daughter wanted to leave. Of course, she had put a brave face on it, telling him she would not go, but the desire to leave was still there. And that, above all, was what Annabelle could not let happen. Not when her final triumph was so near. Then she could kill the girl and have done with it.

What was it her husband had said to her, as she lay on the floor after he'd beaten her? _Would you be free of me? You would sooner rip out your own heart._ And Annabelle had, she had turned what had once been love for her husband into hatred. She had killed him, in the end, and her daughters had hated her for it. They had been the one joy in her existence, until they turned around and ripped what was left of her still beating heart out.

And yet still she loved them. Because she loved them so she cursed them, so that all their loves would die. Then they would not know the pain that she had known. Their husbands would not turn to drink, and beat them and their children. They were destined to die instead, horrible painful deaths, that left no doubt in anyone's minds that they were truly gone, passed on from this earth.

Yet her daughters had hated her, still for that. They missed their husbands, bemoaned their loss, not knowing how lucky they were to escape their fates. So Annabelle had turned from them. But her youngest daughter came to her, to force her to release them from this curse. As Annabelle crushed the life from her miserable throat words had poured from her mouth, words that to this day scared Annabelle.

"_One shall come, and she will defeat you. You will do everything you can to stop her, to keep the curse moving down the generations. But you will fail. Because the one thing that you cannot understand as you once did is that love is the greatest power of all, and it can drive people to the most desperate of measures." _

It had scared Annabelle. Now, she had kept Naida by her side, knowing she was the one of who her daughter had spoken. And how much the two were alike, with their stubbornness, and their fire and passion. Annabelle admired Naida, the way she had endured so many years on the ship, years which were meant to have killed her. But she had survived, now, and soon she would have to die, to stop the prophecy from coming true.

Annabelle started when she heard footsteps. Of course, that fool boy was coming to try and rouse his fair maiden from her bed, so he could rescue her from her tower. Smiling to herself she quickly wound her way back to her cabin, before throwing her mind back to the room in which Naida lay, still sleeping soundly.

"Naida, Naida," Will was trying to wake her, although Annabelle knew nothing would wake her, not until the drug wore off anyway.

A hurt look flickered across the boy's face when he realised that Naida was not waking for him. Annabelle almost laughed in delight as she realised how well it was working. Perhaps too well…Will frowned as he picked up the wine, which Annabelle had forgotten to remove. Sniffing it Will shook his head, before leaving the room, there was no more time.

"Yes, go Master Turner, in case you miss the tide," Annabelle muttered to herself before cackling, "If it has not already run out for you!"

Author's note: So here we are. I hope you are enjoying, and any feedback would be appreciated.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All original characters are owned by me; otherwise they are property of Disney.

Right thanks to all my reviewers. I really appreciate the feedback. But there have been a couple of confusions, so I will try and clear them up for you.

cHoCoLaTe-RuM: The idea of the skin comes from the original legends of the Selkies. The idea is that they are seals. When they come onto land they take their seal skins off to become human. If a human then steals the skin the Selkie must become their lover. In this story Naida's mother is a Selkie, but she is dead. So by right of blood inheritance the skin is Naida's. Hope that clears things up for you.

Renavatio: No I'm not getting the two confused, I know very well that the two names are similar, and there is a method behind my madness, but that would be giving the story away, so you'll have to wait and see.

Otherwise thank you to: iluvsnuffles, sweetgirl8353 and Kiyoshi Kozue for your kind reviews. I hope you all keep on enjoying! Any more questions feel free to ask them, if there is any confusion its my fault so sorry in advance.

Chapter 4

Naida awoke with the morning light. She squinted as she ran a hand over her forehead. Her head felt full and fuzzy, although for once she had experienced a dream free sleep. It did not feel restful; however, it felt as if something were building, something big, and not altogether wholesome. She did not know what it was. Slowly she swung her legs out of bed, and pulled on her boots. Quickly she splashed water over her face, before drawing in a deep breath.

Before Naida could do anything else the door to her room flew open, and Davy Jones stood there, his face a mask of rage. Naida frowned, not knowing what she had done this time. Before she could puzzle it out Jones had locked her hand in a vice like grip in his claw, and was dragging her out onto the deck. Naida had to stumble after him she had no choice; she could not even demand what this was about.

As she was dragged the last step she stumbled and fell. Her wrist was still in the grasp of Davy Jones, however, and she felt her back muscles pull painfully. Yanking her forward Naida was forced again to her feet and march to the centre of the deck, where all the crew members had put in an appearance. They all laughed as Naida was dragged into the centre of the ring they had formed. Jones half threw her into the centre, where she stood frowning with anger blazing in her eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded of Jones.

"I could ask you the very same question," Davy Jones answered, before demanding, "Where is Master Turner?"

"What are you on about?" Naida asked, confused now, but still angry.

In answer Jones slapped her around the face with his claw. The impact sent Naida sprawling across the deck. She raised a hand to her cheek and spat blood, whilst she glared at Jones. He shook his head and advanced on her suddenly. Gripping a handful of her hair tightly he pulled her head up as she whimpered in pain. Davy Jones grasped something in his other hand, and shoved it in front of Naida's face. She saw the cloth picture of the key, but no real key, which confused her.

"So William Turner stole your key, and you want me to tell you where he went?" Naida demanded, before adding with a bitter laugh, "If I knew, I probably would have gone with him. But I didn't did I?"

"Where did he go?" Jones demanded again, pulling more of Naida's hair.

"I don't know," Naida spat out again.

"I think you should listen to her," Annabelle stepped in, "She really doesn't know."

"Then who does?" Jones demanded, turning to Annabelle.

"Who knows?" She asked, "Someone who would have to have been very close to the boy. And of course, the person who said you told him to take the helm." Annabelle smiled as she stepped up to Bill.

"I won't tell you," Bootstrap said defiantly.

"Will you not?" Jones asked stepping up to him and crushing his neck in his claw, leaving Naida sprawled on the floor.

"You had better, because I think we have some unfinished business, your son and I, and I think Jones wants him almost as much as I do," Annabelle stepped up to him.

"There's nothing you can do to me," Bill answered defiantly.

"Oh but there is you see, I can make you scream and beg for mercy, until you would tell me what I wanted without a second thought. Either that, or I could read your mind, and I might accidentally destroy something, or put something there that wasn't there before. And that would torture you more than anything," Annabelle answered as she stepped up to Bill.

Naida gasped, she did not doubt Annabelle, she knew truly what she was capable of. The younger woman doubted that her great-great-grandmother would show any pity, if indeed she had any left in her heart. But what unfinished business was she talking about with Will? There could only be one thing, and Naida was not in love with Will. Although something within her whispered to her, _you just keep telling yourself that and you may believe it. _

"Bo' sun take Mr Turner to the helm. He'll show us the way his son went," Jones commanded as he let go of Bootstrap Bill.

"See, I told you there was nothing he could do," Annabelle laughed as she helped Naida to her feet.

"That's as may be, but what about her?" Jones indicated Naida with a wave of his head.

"Oh, don't worry about her, leave her to me, I've waited so long for this," Annabelle's seditious smile barely faltered as she looked to Naida. "But let her watch Master Turner die, I think she would enjoy it," Annabelle commanded.

"She's still a member of my crew," Jones said half heartedly.

"Oh, I know, but I think she needs reminding of it," Annabelle answered, her nails digging in to Naida's arm.

"What have I done now?" Naida demanded, trying to twist her arm free.

"Listen to me, brat, I will kill you soon. But I want to see you suffer. And what better way than to let you watch Master William Turner die at the hands of the Kraken?" Annabelle hissed as she forced Naida to walk the deck with her.

"You're heartless," Naida spat at her.

"Why thank you, I've been working on it for years," Annabelle spat back venomously.

"Why, why all of this?" Naida asked.

"Because love never lasts, you'll thank me for it one day. Although, maybe you won't, maybe you'll be like my fool daughters, and they all died," Annabelle laughed.

"Take her to her cabin, and keep her there until I send for her," Annabelle demanded of one of the crew men, as she passed over Naida's arm.

Naida was thrown into her cell, cursing. The bowl of water that was usually kept there had been removed, probably on Annabelle's orders. The porthole had been tarred over, leaving a sickly stench in the room that almost made Naida roil. A bucket had been placed in one corner, and there was a pitcher of water, and a crust of bread. Naida guessed that this was meant to be her prison, until it was her time to die.

She was so young, and she was not ready to die. There was something so final about it all. Naida knew she had hardly lived, most of her twenty three years spend aboard a ship crewed by men who were more than damned. She wanted to see how the world had changed; she wanted to feel the breeze as it blew through the trees of her home, bringing with it the salty tang and promise of sea air.

Thirteen years at sea was a long stretch by anyone's imagination. Her feet had not touched land for thirteen years, not even when Davy Jones could touch land. She missed her family, and she missed land. She was not wholly Selkie, she was half human after all, and humans were not meant to spend all eternity at sea, especially if they had done nothing to deserve that damnation.

That was not what had puzzled her the most, it was Annabelle. She had said she'd had unfinished business with Will. There was nothing that Naida could think that would make Annabelle want Will, unless. Naida gasped as she realised that Annabelle thought she loved Will. Had that not been the reason she had stayed behind on the ship, to stop herself from falling in love with Will.

Naida wondered what it was like to feel love. She knew what it was like from parents, it was warmth and safety and light. But with another person, not of your family, she did not know. Was it when your heart raced every time you saw that person? Or was it where you could not stop think about them, their eyes, or the way they treated you? Was it when you replayed every moment of your time together, looking for something in an otherwise friendly relationship?

Or was it giving up your one chance of happiness for that person? Naida had stayed behind so Will could leave. She had feared what would happen, but she did not fear what had already happened. It had only been a few days, and yet still Naida felt as if she had known Will a lot longer than that. She had looked for him in her mirror, and would have looked again, but for the absence of water. Water, water, why was it always water with her.

Naida had been given a small lamp to see by. She could not tell how much time had passed since she had been locked up; it could have been an hour or a minute, ten minutes or ten hours. Time had already ceased to have more meaning, and this was what she hated. This would be how she would spend the rest of her life, what little had been allowed for her. It was certainly something, for a child who was brought up in luxury to end her days in a spartanly bare cabin, with only the light from a small lamp.

"I probably should write some elegy or something," Naida muttered into the listening stillness, "But what would be the point? Who would read it?"

"Who indeed?" Annabelle asked as she came in, "I might, just to laugh, but then I'd burn it, to erase all memory of you from this earth."

"Too bad there are still pictures of me, and people who remember me," Naida answered smilingly.

"They'll be dealt with soon enough, when my curse is truly finished," Annabelle spat.

"I suppose you didn't come here to talk to me."

"We found a ship, and we're assuming your Master Turner's on it, so come on, come and watch what happens to all those who dare cross Davy Jones."

"Be careful, you're starting to sound like your half in love with him yourself," Naida warned as she walked outside.

"Trust you to think that."

Naida walked out onto the deck, and she was assailed with the scent of fresh sea air. A slight breeze was blowing, and caught her locks sending them streaming out behind her. She stood with the rest of the crew, Annabelle's hand tightly clutching her arm, as if she would run off. Jones stood at the head of the ship, clutching the picture of the key. He grasped the picture with his tentacle that had once been his index finger and his face was a mask of pure rage. Turning to Bootstrap Bill Jones again caught him in a chokehold.

"You will watch this," Jones commanded, before turning away, "Let no joyful voice be heard! Let no man look up at the sky with hope. And let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake… The Kraken!"

"No!" Bill screamed as he tried to pull free from his restraint.

"This can't be happening," Naida murmured turning her head away.

"Oh but it is, and you're going to watch," Annabelle commanded, turning Naida's head with her hand.

Naida watched as the kraken was called, the vibrations sent through the water by the Dutchman calling it from its slumber. A few moments later the ship that had otherwise been moving fast stopped, jerked by a sudden movement. Dimly she could hear shouted commands, probably the captain thinking they had hit a reef. Suddenly, with lightning speed the kraken struck for the first time. Dimly she heard the scream as the man was brought above water, before he disappeared forever.

The sounds of panic and a bell being sounded reached the ears of the crew of the Dutchman. Annabelle let out a peal of laughter as she heard this, especially when she saw the tentacles that were crawling their way up the side of the ship. Naida watched in shock and growing horror, she knew what was going to happen; she had seen it all before.

Finally the two largest tentacles wormed their way up out of the water. They smashed into the ship with a massive amount of force, turning planks of wood into splinters in mere seconds. Naida felt tears gather in her eyes as she heard the screams of the men. One long tentacle had snaked its way around the remaining mast, and a pit had formed into which every man still alive who had not escaped was falling. Suddenly the last mast fell with a sickening crack.

Now Naida forcefully turned her head away, dislodging the hold that Annabelle had on her. She tried to pull away, to walk back to her cabin, but Annabelle dug her nails into Naida's elbow, drawing blood. The ship was fast disappearing, claimed by the kraken, and the Dutchman sailed closer. Annabelle simply laughed in delight as she watched the carnage.

"The boy's not here, he must have been claimed by the sea," one of the crew members informed Davy Jones, who was standing and looking at something in the wreckage.

"I am the sea," Davy Jones replied, before turning to Bootstrap Bill, "You need time alone with your thoughts. Brig!"

"What of the survivors?" Another crew member asked.

"There are no survivors," Davy Jones answered.

Naida closed her eyes, as the nodded command was given and weapons were raised. She heard the dull sound as weapons hit bone, before a splash as the bodies were thrown overboard. Once it was all over Annabelle released her great-great-granddaughter to clap, applauding all that had just happened. Naida looked to Davy Jones, who seemed to be preoccupied with something. He made his way slowly to the edge of the ship, and looked out over the water.

"The chest is no longer safe. Chart a course to Isla Cruces. Get me there first, or there'll be the devil to pay!" Davy Jones commanded, turning away.

"First?" The crew member being addressed asked stupidly.

"Who sent that thieving charlatan onto my ship?" Jones demanded, advancing, "Who told him of the key? Jack Sparrow."

"Now, now, he's gone now, and so has the key, so no one's going to be unlocking the chest any time soon," Annabelle answered comfortingly.

"Miss Stormcroft, it rather seems you've been lagging in your duties!" Davy Jones exclaimed as he advanced on Naida.

"What duties have I been given that have not been attended to?" Naida asked, with a false brightness in her voice.

Naida never got her answer; instead a bucket of water was passed roughly to her, slopping some of it over the deck. Next came a hard bristled brush, and she was pointed towards the patch of blood. As she settled down to work the metallic tang of blood reached her nostrils, and it was all she could do not to either pass out or throw up.

She was not a weak and feeble lady, one who fainted at the sight of a mouse. Naida found she rather liked mice; sometimes there were some on board the Dutchman that she could tempt out to keep her company for a while, however short. She craved simple contact, the kind where the other person is simply there. Things had been going wrong for her ever since she was a little girl. First, being taken from her family, now, having murdered someone for something that they had nothing to do with and her with a death sentence over her head.

"I'm so sorry Will," Naida whispered as a pearly tear slipped down her cheek to join the slew of water on the deck below.

Author's note: Yet another chapter. I can only hope you're enjoying this, and carry on reading, flames will be received but I will ignore them as they are only good for using to barbecue things with.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I know this gets boring, but I have to do this for legal purposes. So I only own the original characters in this story, wish I owned Pirates, but that's me and half the world. Anyway… on with the show as it were.

cHoCoLaTe-RuM: No problems, it doesn't help my story anything when people are confused over things as then they miss the plot.

Rum-Soaked Piratess: I think a lot of people like them. Anyway, I am glad you're enjoying this.

Chapter 5

Soon the sun began to dip beneath the horizon, and Naida stood on deck, watching as it sank down, almost as if it were weary of the day. Naida wholeheartedly agreed with it. She had scarcely had a spare moment to herself. If she was not scrubbing decks she was scouring cannons, and if she were not scouring cannons then she would be up in the crow's nest, searching for land. And if not that, well, what else would she be doing but more cleaning, or running errands.

Sighing tiredly Naida bent down and began to twine a heavy pile of rope, tidying it away. She knew that if anyone tripped over it, even if they were unhurt, it would be her fault. She felt an unpleasant tugging, and frowned as she rubbed her back. She winced when her hands caught the stitches. When she had been whipped one had ran so deep it had to be stitched.

It had not yet healed, and Naida was waiting desperately for the day it would. But for it to heal properly it would probably take days of rest, days she was not sure she would have. It seemed strangely unreal; she could still not accept that she was going to die. She was too young, why her? Why now? Events seemed to be passing at a blur, and Naida, the unwilling victim being towed along with her.

"Below decks to your cabin, now!" Annabelle commanded as she came up on deck.

Naida complied without a sharp retort that once would have been on her lips. She now knew that Jones had the potential to work her death, today had shown it to her. This would be a worse death than anything Annabelle could think up in all her evilness. Jones knew the meaning of back breaking labour, and seemed determined to see if he could break Naida, one final push, as years on the ship had never managed to do.

Annabelle roughly shoved Naida into the cabin before pulling the door closed behind her with a bang. The door wasn't locked; on a ship like the Dutchman it would have been impractical. Also Naida thought, where would she escape to? Add to that the exhaustion of a hard day's work, Naida had no desire to try and escape. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep, tiredness had taken its toll and overrun her.

In the dead of night, when every crew member was sleeping, footsteps were heard creeping amongst the ship. Will silently cursed as he kicked a crate and it scraped across the floor. Looking around him he saw that none of the crew had stirred at his movements. Sighing in relief he made his way below decks, ducking into a shadowy corner as Annabelle made her way back down to her cabin. Will had not met her, but he had heard of her and the very sight of her filled him with dread, for no reason he could recognise.

Quietly reaching the right cabin, Will peered around the door. There was Naida, passed out on her bed, her mouth slightly open to allow her to draw in a breath. Creeping inside Will shut the door exactly as he had found it. Carefully he wound his way across the boards until he was standing beside Naida. He hardly wanted to disturb her, she looked so peaceful in her sleep, and he had seen how hard she had worked all day, but he had to.

"Naida," Will hissed shaking the woman slightly by her shoulder.

Naida barely stirred, she just mumbled something in her sleep and turned towards Will. Her head now lay propped up on one arm that was straight above her head. Sighing in frustration Will crouched down by the cot and placed his hand over Naida's mouth, just in case she made startled sounds when she woke. Trying once more Will shook the woman's slight frame and called her name. This time he got a reaction.

Naida's eyes flew open. She gasped and made a muffled protesting sound behind Will's hand, almost as if she would have screamed. Her eyes focused more and she recognised Will, a slightly panicked look came into her eyes, and she would have pulled back. Instead Will held a finger to his lips, and Naida nodded, showing she understood what he wanted her to do. Slowly he pulled his hand away, and she sat up, crossing her legs to let Will sit down on the bed.

"You're a ghost aren't you?" Naida asked him, much to his amusement.

"Not a ghost, I survived," Will watched as Naida's eyes widened in amazement.

"But how?"

"I don't have time for that. I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"The curse."

"Oh, the curse," Naida shifted uncomfortably.

"Naida, I need to know about it."

"No you don't."

"Naida, I do because I almost died because of it!"

"How do you know it was because of that!?" Naida demanded.

"I'm sorry, but please tell me."

"Will, what difference does it make, they're going to kill me, then you'll be free of the curse."

"Come with me."

"You said that before."

"What kind of a life is it for you here? Come with me."

"Where? How?"

"Meet me on the Isla Cruces, get off here somehow."

"Alright, I will, we should be there tomorrow," Naida agreed, not without some hesitation.

"Naida, please tell me about the curse," Will begged, reaching for her hand and gripping it.

"It was Annabelle's idea. It happens to every female of her descent. The men they love are fated to die horrible deaths."

"Then why would I die because of it?" Will asked, puzzled before it dawned on him, "Naida, do you love me?" He asked.

"Will, that's not fair to ask."

"That's not an answer Naida, do you love me?"

"Will…I…"

Before Naida could finish her sentence footsteps were heard coming towards Naida's cabin. Will shushed Naida, before rolling underneath her cot. Naida quickly lay down as she did before, willing her breathing to be even as she closed her eyes. It was so tempting to look as the door opened, and Annabelle walked in. She stood over the bed, watching and listening.

After what seemed like an age Annabelle moved to sit down beside the bed, watching Naida. Soon she did not have to feign sleep, exhaustion soon overtook her again. Annabelle looked thoughtful as she glanced at her relative. Was that a troubled frown creasing her brow? Finding some satisfaction that William Turner was dead, and that nothing would ever happen between the pair she stood.

"I think that I should let you live, the death of Master Turner seems to have broken you," Annabelle spoke to the sleeping woman, who could no more reply than a mute could.

Will finally allowed himself to breathe properly once Annabelle had left. What had she meant about him dying? He could hardly understand it, unless he looked at it in terms of the curse. Naida had said that the men the women of Annabelle's line loved. Did that mean? Will felt his breath catch as he thought. His question to Naida was valid, and did he dare hope that she would give him an answer to the affirmative?

Will barely knew how he felt, it was all so soon. He had still not come to terms with the loss of Elizabeth. Could he be in love so soon? Yes, he would admit that he felt something for the strange, tragic beauty lying above him, and yet there was something there that was being withheld. He wondered what it was, if it was something to do with this ship. Or was it fear that she would indeed, fall in love?

Rolling out from under the bed Will saw again that Naida had fallen asleep. He smiled slightly, he couldn't help but see how uncomplicated she was when she slept, no complex layers of emotions that it would take a lifetime to unravel. Then something passed through her dreams, and a frown creased her forehead. She murmured two names, and one of them was his. Soothingly he hushed her and tenderly brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

That simple contact seemed to be enough and she soon passed into more peaceful dreams. Torn Will knew he had to go, and yet he wanted to stay and see that the lady slept the rest of the night in peace. Finally Will forced himself away; he had to leave if he did not want to get caught. With a single glance behind him he closed the doors. Why could he still not cry for Elizabeth? It seemed like something within him had died that day. He knew that everything he was doing was for her, so why could he only think of dark hair and eyes the colour of the sea?

Naida awoke suddenly with a start. Swinging her legs out of bed she walked out on deck. She inhaled a deep breath, revelling in the salty tang of the air. The sea was part of her, it ran as surely in her veins as did blood. Wondering to herself Naida leant out over the railings, wondering if she could truly answer Will's question. Did she love him?

It seemed like such a strange question, the two barely knew each other. But something within her had stirred. She had enjoyed his company over the few days she had known him, and perhaps had even sought it out. They had talked about anything, their hopes for when they got off the Dutchman, anything and everything. It had felt nice to talk to someone; new company was always to be appreciated.

_Especially one so handsome_, some part of Naida's mind answered, making her blush and wonder where that thought came from. So, finally she had found someone she was attracted to. It was nothing to shout about, and certainly not enough to say that she loved him. Closing her eyes Naida tried to remember what it was her mother had told her about her and Naida's father.

_We fell in love in a single day _that was what she had said. Even then as a child Naida had exclaimed to that, used to the stories of constrained English courtships. Her mother had laughed at her, ruffled her hair, and told her that she was not English. But it was what she had said next that Naida barely understood, _it was all the time we had in the world. _Perhaps she had understood it, but she could not have believed it was possibly true.

Finally Naida seemed to come to a decision. What use was it trying to deny your feelings, when if you did they tore you every which way? Turning away from the sea, Naida leant back slightly, her arms splayed, her hair catching in the wind. A smile passed across her face, when the day before not a smile had passed her lips.

"You want an answer Mr. William Turner?" Naida asked the wind, "I have one for you."

Author's note: I know this one's shorter than all the others, but I meant it as a bit of a filler. I do hope you are enjoying reading, and any feedback you care to give will be appreciated.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Does anyone read these things anyway? Ah well, Disney own the people I own, I own what I own, and that's the end of it.

Chapter 6

"Land ho!" was the call heard by Naida.

Careful to keep the same look on her face that she had perfected yesterday she seemed to walk towards the rest of the crew. Annabelle had emerged, and smiled, pretending to feel pity for the young woman, running a hand over raven tresses. Naida resisted the urge to yank her head away, the woman she had been yesterday would have submitted, seeing no hope left in the world for her today. But Naida did have hope.

_Come with me_ Will had commanded, and she would obey. This was her one chance to escape the clutched of Davy Jones, Annabelle and perhaps even the curse. Keeping everything tight down inside of her she watched as Davy Jones observed the sandy white beach through his looking glass. Land, there it was, so close, so reachable. Soon Naida would feel her feet touch land for the first time in thirteen years.

"They're here. And I cannot set foot on land for near of a decade," Jones explained as he folded up his spyglass.

"You'll trust us to act in your stead?" One of his crew members asked.

"I'll trust you to know what awaits you should you fail!" Davy Jones exclaimed, turning to the crew member, "Down then!" he commanded.

"Down!" The cry was echoed by the member of the ship.

At this Annabelle scurried off below decks, and Naida ran after her, almost as if to follow. Instead she made her way to the stern of the ship. She ended up behind Davy Jones, and paused, not wanting to make a sound in case he heard her. Although as the water rushed towards her, obscuring all sounds, Naida shook herself, and dived into the welcoming embrace of the water.

Surfacing the young woman gasped for air, before beginning to swim to land. She turned to watch the Dutchman submerge, she hoped for the last time. Frantically now she powered her way through the water to land. She was free of the ship, free. And it had not been Sparrow who freed her; it had been herself, at the urging of William Turner, of course. Her mind turned to the young pirate, and wondered if he had managed to escape the Dutchman as well.

As she struggled onto land Naida was hit by how still it was. For a few moments she reeled, she was used to the rocking motion of the sea. Now it was gone it felt strange, and Naida found herself unable to walk in a straight line. Frowning the young woman practised and practised, until she was sure she had got the hang of walking on land, before making her way over the hillock to find Jack.

"I do that a lot, and yet people are always surprised," Naida heard Jack, obviously answering a question.

"And with good reason!" Naida heard Will answer.

Naida scrambled suddenly over the last hillock. She skidded down it, and ended up sitting in the sand, with three surprised male, and a young woman who looked strangely familiar. Naida looked to Will and her whole face lit up. Slowly she stood and made her way over to the young man. He looked at her, pleased she had escaped, and yet there was puzzlement at what she was doing.

"I have an answer to your question Mr. Turner," Naida said, summoning up a tone that she would have used if talking to a duke or lord before simply saying breathlessly, "Yes!"

In answer Will looked at her, vaguely bewildered for a few moments. Then suddenly, he understood, a smile broke across his face, and he pulled Naida to him before quickly claming her lips. She almost drew back in surprise, but she didn't. Instead she revelled in the feel of his lips on hers. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard a voice say _you really are a hopeless romantic, _but she quickly banished that thought.

"How did you get here?" Jack eventually demanded of Will.

"Sea turtles mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet," Will answered, his arm around Naida's waist.

"Not so easy is it?" Jack asked, nodding in agreement.

"Naida?" The other blonde woman asked.

"Yes?" Naida frowned puzzled.

"I'm your sister, Beth," The young woman answered breathlessly.

"Beth?" Naida answered, still puzzled.

"Yes, I came looking for you," Beth answered.

"Oh," Naida answered again, lost for words.

"I think introductions are in order," Jack said sauntering across to Naida, "Naida, your long lost sister Bethany, who everyone calls Beth, Beth, Naida. Also Naida, the former commodore Norrington of the Royal Navy."

"Pleased to meet you," Naida turned to Norrington and nodded.

"The pleasure is all mine," Norrington said with a smile that barely reached his eyes.

"But I do owe you thanks Jack," Will returned the conversation.

"You do?" Jack asked disbelievingly.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones…"

"What?" Beth demanded.

"Nothing you can do surprises me anymore," Naida spoke to Jack.

"What?" Jack asked, imitating Beth's shocked tone.

"…I was reunited with my father," Will finished.

"Oh, well… you're welcome then," Jack replied at a loss for words.

Will knelt down in front of a large tea chest. Naida saw him take out the key he had stolen, and turned a smaller box with a heart shaped lock to face him, his father's knife at the ready. Naida paused for a few moments, staring at the box, unable to believe that this was the thing that all the fuss was about a carved chest with… Dimly Naida heard the thumping of a heart, and gasped as she realised that it was true! The heart of Davy Jones!

"Oi! What are you doing?" Jack asked Will.

"I'm going to kill Jones," Will answered.

"Can't let you do that William," Jack answered drawing his sword and pointing it at Will's neck, "If Jones is dead who's to call his terrible beastie of the hunt, eh?" And as Will slowly backed away, sheathing the knife Jack held out his hand, "Now, if you please, the key."

"I keep the promises I make Jack," Will answered, drawing Beth's sword, "I intend to free my father. I hope you're there to see it."

"I can't let you do that either. So sorry," Norrington said, not sounding apologetic in the least as he drew his sword.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually," Jack answered making to walk off, instead being stopped by Commodore Norrington.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back," Norrington explained.

"He's still alive isn't he?" Naida asked, puzzled as to the Commodore's meaning.

"He lost his position as Commodore, and all his honour, and he obviously wants it back," Beth quickly explained.

"Ah, the dark side of ambition," Jack replied.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption," Norrington answered.

Suddenly Norrington attacked Will and Beth screamed as a three way sword fight broke out. Naida felt for her sword, glad she'd had the piece of mind to grab it before she jumped ship. As Beth protested Will ran off, leaving Jack and Norrington to clash swords. However, the pair were soon after Will, and as he parried a sword cut from Norrington Jack scurried underneath and grabbed the key which Will was grasping. Now it was Jack's turn to run away, and Will was pushed back to the ground by a well placed push to the chest from Norrington's foot.

"Will," Naida gasped running to his side and kneeling down.

"Guard the chest!" He commanded as he pushed himself to his feet and running to catch up with Jack and Norrington.

"No!" Naida exclaimed in shock that someone would have commanded her to do such a thing.

"I'll look after it, go and try to stop them," Beth answered as Naida was already on her feet.

"This is barbaric! This is no way for grown men to behave! I thought I left all of this behind on the Dutchman!" Naida cried after the three men before shouting, "I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged rum-soaked pirates!"

Eventually Naida got tired of trying to stop the men from attacking one another, and instead sank down onto the sand, sitting cross legged. They were all very skilled at sword fighting, Naida could see that, any fool would have been able to see that. Hearing footsteps she turned to see two other pirates running off with the chest, closely followed by an annoyed Beth, who shot her sister an angry look that she could be sitting down at a time like this! Sighing to herself Naida clambered to her feet and ran off after Beth.

Dimly as she was running Naida heard the distant toll of a bell. Turning she looked to see an old tower, from which the sounds were emanating. Sighing to herself Naida took off again in pursuit of the trio who were now slowly pulling ahead of herself. Rolling her eyes at how childish the whole situation was Naida put on a burst of speed, to try and make up for the ground that she had lost.

"We got it! We got it! We got it," the two pirates chanted as they held the chest between them.

At that moment Beth appeared in front of them, shaking her head and smiling. However as she reached for her sword she grasped air, as Will had stolen her sword. At that point she smiled slightly at the other pirates. They looked at each other, before smiling ravenously. Drawing their swords they began to advance on the otherwise helpless young woman, who backed away before them.

"Hello poppet," the one without the wooden eye said.

The trio stopped when they heard the clashing of swords, as Norrington and Will passed them by fighting furiously on top of a giant wheel. This was soon pursued by Jack, who had obviously fallen off it at some point, and was now trying to get back on, perhaps to acquire the key off one of the other duellists who were still fighting away furiously, whilst trying to keep their balance on top of a tumbling wheel.

At that point Naida came bursting through the undergrowth, ducking an axe that had been thrown at her head one of the crew from the Dutchman. Turning the trio saw Naida race past them, pursued by the crew, who were shouting unintelligibly, and looked barely human enough to be classified as human. As the two pirates ran off they passed both of their swords to Beth, who puzzled what to do with them for a few moments before running after her sister and the two pirates, who had now picked up the chest.

"Come on, run!" Commanded one of the pair who was leading the way.

As Beth came up on the pair, screaming at the closeness of the crew, the chest became caught in the middle of a palm tree, and the pirates dropped it, the force of their momentum carrying them forward. The two girls and the two pirates turned and looked at the chest, lying on the ground, before the crew members were on them, and Beth had to use both swords to stop a blow to her head.

The quartet then decided to try a strategic retreat as quickly as they could, sharing three swords between them. As one pirate, the one with a wooden eye, fell with a ball and chain to the ankle, he thrust up at the crew member, before tossing his sword to Beth, who was calling for it. Beth then passed the sword she was holding to the other pirate who was holding it before dispatching a crew member.

"I think introductions are in order," Naida panted as she defended herself before attacking one of the crew.

"I'm Pintel, and the one with the wooden eye's Ragetti," the pirate introduced himself.

"I'm Naida," Naida answered finding little else to say.

Eventually the quartet began to lead the crew back towards the chest, which lay in the general direction of the longboat, or so Beth had panted to her older sister as they were fighting. Suddenly Naida ended up with two swords, as she had called for. She cut two crew members down with one slice, before turning, flipping the swords under her arms and thrusting backwards into the two crew members. With a final effort Naida freed the swords and carried on running.

Eventually everyone reached the beach, in a relative state of safety. Jack was already at the longboat, fending off one of Jones' crew with no more than an oar. Beth was fighting away determinedly with her single sword, and Naida was fighting with twin swords. What puzzled Naida was she had not fought in years, and yet she seemed to remember every move she was ever taught, and had been able to improvise a few of her own.

The large wooden wheel suddenly appeared, with Will and Norrington both still riding it. As it rolled through the water it flattened most of the crew members before carrying on for a few metres. Everyone left standing, and those not, watched as the wheel halted, before falling over. Then it was business as usual, and Naida was left again fighting for her life. She glanced over to see the two men, who were incredibly disorientated, trying to make their way over.

Slowly the group made their way back towards the longboat, fighting every inch of the way. Naida did not know where Will was, she knew he was somewhere behind her, and that was enough for her at that moment. Turning she had time to see Will being hit over the head with an oar by Jack. Running as fast as she could through the water she reached Will's side, trying to wake him.

"Leave him lie!" Jack commanded, "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with."

"We're not getting out of this!" Beth exclaimed as she got back to the boat.

"Not with the chest," Norrington answered before commanding, "Into the boat!"

"You're mad!" Naida exclaimed as she saw him take the chest.

"Don't wait for me," Norrington answered in reply.

"Why is it everyone whom I seem to meet appears mad?" Naida asked rhetorically.

"I say we respect his final wish," Jack stuttered as they watched Norrington run off with the chest.

"Aye!" agreed Pintel.

Naida placed her sword in the boat, before making sure Beth was safely in. Accepting Jack's hand she scrambled in herself, before helping to haul Will onto the boat so they could make their escape. Naida found herself passed an oar, and she rolled her eyes as she began to row back to the Black Pearl, the ship for which most of her young life had been traded…

Author's note: YAY! Naida finally got off the Dutchman. I do hope you are all enjoying reading this, as I enjoyed writing it. Feedback is always greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is getting kind of familiar isn't it? The property of Disney is Disney's and the property of me is mine, simple isn't it really?

Chapter 7

Naida hovered over Will, ignoring her better judgement that told her to leave him alone and he'd wake up in his own time. Instead she knelt over him, waiting for his eyes to open. Eventually they did, and Naida smiled in genuine relief. Will managed a half smile as he recognised her, but it was soon replaced by a frown as he looked away. Naida wondered what it was that was troubling Will.

"What happened to the chest?" He asked, looking back to Naida.

"Norrington took it to draw them off," Naida explained quickly.

She couldn't help but register the puzzled look that passed over Will's face. Of course he had been knocked out at the time, and so would know nothing about this. However the look of hurt that soon flickered over his face stirred something in Naida's heart, something she had not felt in a very long time, pity. She took Will's hand and held it for a few moments, before she let her hand drop, a pale blush on her cheeks.

Naida climbed to her feet before offering Will her hand, which he took and used to help lever himself to his feet. At that moment there was an explosion of water and the Flying Dutchman appeared out of the water. Beth ran to Naida's side, obviously seeking reassurance that the young woman was able to give. She looked to Will, a panicked look in her eyes. He tried to smile, but it didn't convince her, he was probably as nervous as she was.

"Oi! Fishface!" Jack shouted across at Davy Jones, "Lose something? Eh? Scungilli!" At this point Jack fell down the stairs of the Pearl, and there were collective gasps of pain on his behalf from the crew. "Got it!" Jack shouted, "Come to negotiate have you, you slimy git? Look what I got." Jack held out his jar of dirt before beginning to sing, "I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it!"

"Enough!" Davy Jones turned to his crew.

Naida gasped slightly, panicked as the mouth shaped holes on the side of the Dutchman began to open. She knew what was coming well, and she knew she wouldn't be any good to anyone if she were panicking. As the cannons appeared she stared straight at them, deliberately keeping her breathing in check so she wouldn't show she was afraid. Beth tightened her grip on Naida's arm, and the young woman turned, she had to be strong, for Beth's sake.

"Hard to starboard," Jack mumbled.

"Hard to starboard!" Beth shrieked hysterically, relaying Jack's orders.

"Brace up the foreyard!" Will commanded as he ran towards the helm, Naida on his heels.

As Naida dashed after Will she was aware of a dull thudding, and began to run up the stairs just as a cannonball burst through the captain's quarters, not an inch from where she had been a few moments before. Breathing deeply Naida sent a thankful prayer that she wasn't there at the time when they had been hit, otherwise she would have been dead, either that or dying in incredible agony.

"Are you alright?" Will asked Naida as she reached the helm.

"I'm fine, but if Jones is on us, he'll use the triple guns," Naida gasped, trying to catch her breath.

Almost as if to testify her statement Naida heard a whooshing sound, almost as if something were flying through the air. The next thing she knew one of the lamps had been shattered with the impact of a cannonball, shattering next to the ear of the pirate who was at the helm, and startling another one with a parrot on his shoulder. Naida resolved that if she got out of this alive she would make an effort to learn the crew member's names. If they got out of this and that was not a given thing at that moment in time.

Jack pushed aside the person controlling the helm whilst Naida sped down to the deck, willing to do something, anything to help. The deck was a rush of frantic activity, and Beth was scurrying to and fro, like Naida unsure what to do. Naida caught Beth, before hauling her back towards Jack. They were only getting in the way, although Naida knew how a ship worked, she was well used to working on one after all, she was unsure how her help would be appreciated.

"She's falling behind!" Beth finally exclaimed as she watched the Dutchman recede.

"Aye. We've got her!" The pirate who was at the helm answered.

"We're the faster?" Will asked as he joined the two women on deck.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us, that's how she takes her prey. But with the wind…" the pirate was interrupted by Will.

"We rob her advantage."

"Aye," the pirate answered.

"You seem to be a fountain of knowledge," Naida said to the pirate who blushed.

"Aye well miss, I've been sailing the seas a long time," The pirate answered bashfully.

"And do you have a name?" Naida enquired.

"Gibbs, miss, I mean my lady err…" Gibbs trailed off.

"Naida will be fine," Naida answered Gibbs giving him a reassuring smile.

"They're giving up!" cried one of the crew, quickly introduced to Naida as Marty.

At this wild jubilation rang out across the ship. Everyone was dancing, unafraid to show how happy they were. Naida closed her eyes and simply smiled. She was free, and she was safe away from the Dutchman. After thirteen years she was away from that cursed ship. And her feet had touched land! There was something inside of her that was soothed by that, and she almost felt that something was returning to her, something she had lost a long time ago.

Naida turned to see Beth being hugged by an enthusiastic Gibbs. Beth let herself be embraced and smiled slightly, although it was forced, and shrugged her shoulders together. Will however was having a conversation with Jack, and he looked far from happy. Naida frowned, and would have gone to him, but she was not sure if it would have been appreciated. Instead she settled to listening in to the conversation.

"My father is on that ship," Will explained to Jack, "If we can outrun her we can take her. We should turn and fight."

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage," Jack answered, patting his jar of dirt.

At that moment the Pearl juddered suddenly, throwing everyone forwards. Naida gasped and reached for the railings to keep herself upright. However other things were not so lucky. The jar of dirt, which Jack had placed on the railings only a few seconds previously, had fallen and smashed, leaving a panicking Jack to run down to it as fast as he could. He then proceeded to search through the dirt muttering something about a thump thump.

"We must have hit a reef!" One of the pirates summarised.

Naida almost cried then. She knew well what it was Jones had just unleashed, and it was far… far worse than a reef. If that was their only problem then they would be home free. Beth ran over to the side, looking into the azure waters. Naida knew what she would see, nothing, maybe bubbles stirring the surface of the otherwise calm waters. Will looked to Naida, and she knew that he knew what it was. This was it then, the end of her life, but at least not as Annabelle intended. Naida would die free, and hopefully would die without pain.

"No it's not a reef!" Will exclaimed sharply, "Get away from the rail!" He ordered sharply, pulling Beth away.

"What is it?" Beth demanded, pulling away suddenly from Will.

"The kraken," Will answered before he ordered, "To arms!"

"Load guns and defend the mast!" Gibbs ordered as he followed on Will's footsteps.

"Yes otherwise there's no hope in hell we're getting out of here," Naida answered as she followed the men.

"It'll attack the starboard, I've seen it before. Run out the cannons and hold for my signal," Will drew a sword with a flourish as he commanded.

Everything was frenzied activity. Beth ran over to the side of the water, to look into it again. This time Naida hauled her away with a shake of her head, unable to resist glancing into the waters herself. Although she knew it was there it was hard to see it. But it would come, it would definitely come, and woe betide any left on the ship if the kraken had its way. If they could not defeat it…

Naida snapped herself out of these thoughts and ran to arm herself. She chose not to go to the gun decks; she hated the smoke and stench that pervaded there when a battle was going on. Instead she chose a long spear and held herself in readiness by the decks, waiting for Will's command. Here she would have to put her life in the hands of men she had barely known a few hours, but that did not frighten her as much as it once did.

Slowly tentacles began to make their way up the ship. As soon as Will saw them he dropped down onto the stairs, where he began to give commands to the gunners. Naida mustered her courage and stood her ground until the tentacles began to appear above the railings of the ship, making their way further onto the deck. As she advance backwards slowly she wondered when Will was going to give the command to fire.

"Will?" Naida enquired as she backed off, a slight nervous tremor present in her voice.

"Steady! Steady," Will tried to calm the men.

"Will!" Naida called down, glancing briefly at him.

"Hold! Hold," Will commanded.

"I think we've held fire long enough," Pintel summed up Naida's feelings perfectly.

"Will!" Naida shrieked a third time.

"Fire!" Will commanded suddenly.

All the cannons went off simultaneously, and Naida dodged out of the way as a tentacle fell not a few feet away from her, crushing the longboat. As she stood Naida silently cursed, the likelihood of them needing a way off the boat was incredibly great. Will dashed up to the side, as did Naida and Beth, to see the kraken tentacles slipping back into the water.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship," Will said to Naida.

"Yes, but there's no boats," Beth answered slightly condescendingly.

Naida watched as Will looked at a barrel of something that rolled out of the wreckage of the longboat. She frowned, puzzled wondering what bright idea Mr. Turner had thought of now. She followed him as he walked away from the rail, heading towards the crew, waiting for his next command. She had to admit that Will had an admirable way of taking charge when it was needed. Shaking her head Naida reminded herself that this was not the time to be reflecting on such things, instead worrying about staying alive.

"Pull the crates. Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" Will commanded, before handing a musket to Naida, "Whatever you do, don't miss." He said.

"As soon as you're clear," Naida answered taking the gun and going to walk away.

"Naida," Will pulled her back by the gun they were both still holding, "If we don't get out of this I want you to know… I love you too."

Naida gasped, shocked by his admission. Suddenly Will pulled her forward and their lips met in the briefest of kisses. Pulling back they nodded to one another, before walking off to different ends of the ship. Naida grabbed a cartridge and readied to load her gun. Whilst the others were loading the powder onto the hold she watched as the crew members bustled around, following William Turner's orders.

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder!" Naida heard Gibbs shout at Will.

"Then load the rum!" Will answered.

"Aye, the rum too," Gibbs commanded, breaking the silence that had fallen over the ship.

As Gibbs climbed the stairs a stricken look on his face Naida could not help but smile as she heard the protests from the pirates. Yes they probably were rum soaked, but she would not be anywhere else in the world at that moment. Even though the chances were she would not survive she would be dying amongst good men. And if they did die it would not be through lack of trying to defend themselves. No, the crew of the Pearl were not going down without a fight.

As Naida walked over to the other side of the ship she began helping to organise the men. Telling one pirate with a parrot to step to she handed him a piece of wood, before looking out towards sea, and land. She saw Jack rowing away in a longboat and it was all she could do not to cry in despair. Here they were, fighting for their very lives, whilst Jack Sparrow was sailing away quite happily.

"You coward!" She exclaimed quietly to herself.

At that moment the ship juddered suddenly. Naida bit her lip hard to stop herself from whimpering. She knew the kraken had come around again for a second try. This time it was angry, and this time it would not make the same mistake and leave itself vulnerable to the cannons. That was what Naida knew about the kraken, a mythical beast it may be, but it did have some sort of intelligence. Not much, but enough to allow it to survive as the ultimate fear of sailors.

"Not good!" Marty exclaimed as he looked to Cotton.

At that moment the sound of splitting wood could be heard as the kraken struck again. The ship rocked from side to side with the force of the impact. Naida sprinted to the cargo hold, and looked down, to see Will commanding the men. She wondered where Beth was, before she saw a flash of blonde hair scurrying up the steps. Nodding Naida began to load her gun.

"Heave! Heave like your being paid for it!" Gibbs commanded the pirates who were on the capstan.

"Put your backs into it!" Marty commanded from his position on the capstan.

On deck was a flurry of activity. Naida was frantically trying to load the musket and trying to keep an eye of both Beth and the kraken. It was hard, and Naida almost screamed in desperation at it all. She saw Gibbs holding onto one man, who was begging him not to let go. Naida knew the kraken was stronger, and it would be more merciful to shoot the man than let him face the fate the kraken would have in store for him. Both Gibbs and the man seemed to have this intention; Gibbs took out his pistol and fired a single round, killing the man outright.

"Clear?" Naida shouted to Will, who was holding onto the net as it rose.

"Higher! Higher!" Will commanded, encouraging the crew.

Naida ducked out of the way as she turned and saw one of the kraken's tentacles appear. It slithered down the deck towards the capstan, before curling around it. With one sudden motion that sent the crew members running the tentacle smashed down, breaking it. Will and the net both dropped a few feet suddenly, before being held by the rope. There Will was left, dangling feet off the ground, and swinging from side to side.

"Here! Come on! Come and get me. I'm over here!" Will taunted the kraken.

Suddenly the kraken took the bait, and the force with which it caught the net sent it spinning over its tentacle. Will's sword was sent spinning from his hand. Naida watched as his foot was caught, and he pulled his knife before beginning to frantically hack away at the rope. She was watching the net carefully, trying to sight it down the musket. But she was still waiting for Will to get free, was that not what she had promised?

"Shoot! Naida, shoot!" Will commanded as he hacked away.

Still as Naida was aiming she felt a tentacle grab her foot and drag her off her feet. As she fell she dropped the musket, which went off with a bang. Miraculously the musket ball did still find its mark, but Will, who was still desperately trying to free himself, was caught by the explosion. Luckily, only one of his legs was burning, and that was put out as soon as he landed on deck.

Naida however, was being dragged towards the aft of the ship. She was afraid, terribly afraid and began to scream in panic. As she was dragged down into the captain's quarters she flipped over onto her back, to see if she could find any leverage. However, she could not and instead felt her stitches rip as they caught on a splinter of wood. That really made her scream then, in pain and panic. Before she could be dragged any further an axe fell, severing the kraken's tentacle.

Scrambling to her feet she raced back outside, to see if Will had managed to escape. She couldn't see him, and looked frantically around, pretending not to be aware of the blood running down her back. Suddenly she saw Will, and a tentacle that was crawling towards him, it was obviously not pleased that it had been burnt, and was going after the man whom it thought had caused it pain.

She looked to see where a loaded musket was, before she saw one of the pirates pick one up, and took aim at the tentacle crawling towards Will. However, before the pirate could shoot the kraken had grabbed him, and pulled the man down to the depths, shaking him to rid him of the musket. Naida spun to see where it landed, and saw it land at the top of the stairs.

Frantically Naida scrambled towards the stairs, and almost crawled up them. As she grabbed the musket a foot stopped her from taking it up, and she had a few moments of trying to pull the foot off the musket before she looked up. Captain Jack Sparrow looked down and saw Naida and the musket, as Naida smiled with relief. Jack bent down and took up the musket, before taking aim, whilst Naida rested back against the railings, panting with relief.

Jack paused a few moments, waiting while the kraken entangled its still burning tentacle around Will's leg. Naida whimpered slightly, wondering what the hell Jack was aiming for. If he waited any longer Will would be dragged over the side. With a heave Will managed to throw himself from the crutches of the kraken, and lay sprawled on the deck. Then Jack shot, the musket ball spinning into the kraken, and finally deterring the kraken, making it moan in pain as it pulled away.

Naida stood slowly, one hand on the railing, and regarded the scene around her. From burning debris emerged what was left of the crew of the Pearl, not many if all were to be told. Beth appeared from below decks, looking dirty and dishevelled, but otherwise fine. Will stuck his father's knife into the deck, alive and relatively unharmed. Naida raised a hand to her head as the world swam slightly, thinking she might have gotten up to fast.

"Here you are luv," Jack dropped his coat onto Naida's shoulders.

"I'm not cold," Naida answered.

"You'll take it if you want to stop certain persons worrying about your health. Besides, if you're intent on bleeding so much, you're gonna need it," Jack answered, indicating her back.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked as he leaned over to look into the sea.

"No. We just made it angry," Gibbs answered, turning to face Jack, "We're not out of this yet. Captain, orders!"

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat," Jack answered, handing Gibbs the musket he was holding.

"Jack. The pearl…" Gibbs trailed off as everyone began to follow Jack's orders.

"She's only a ship, mate."

"He's right, we have to head for land," Beth said authority clear in her voice.

"It's a lot of open water," Pintel said, looking out across the water.

"It's a lot of water," Ragetti echoed.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl," Will answered.

"Abandon ship," Gibbs answered, finally agreeing, "Abandon ship or abandon hope."

Naida was unaware that Jack's coat had fallen from her shoulders, until he picked it up with some comment about ungrateful people. Naida walked over to Will, who was using a musket as a prop so he didn't have to stand on his burnt leg. As he gently guided Naida forwards his hand dragged over the now open wound, and made Naida hiss in pain. Will looked to his hand, puzzled, before he looked to Naida's back, where he saw a darker stain on her already dark waistcoat.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"The stitches in my back ripped," Naida answered.

"Get her in the boat now!" Will ordered Gibbs.

"I'm fine," Naida answered, before she swayed slightly, but caught herself.

Before Naida could argue her point Will picked her up and slung her over her shoulder, careful of her back. Naida protested slightly as her back muscles were stretched, but soon she was seated in the longboat. She stowed things as best she could when they were passed to her, but she had to be careful not to stretch her back muscles, and so spent most of her time sitting still and proverbially twiddling her thumbs.

Naida wondered where Beth was, and why she had not come down to sit in the longboat yet. But Naida was not worried when she noticed that Jack was still on the Pearl, probably saying goodbye to his beloved ship, before she was sent to the depths of the oceans forever. All this started over a ship, and now Jack was leaving the ship without a fight. Naida knew the decision hadn't come easily for Jack.

Will was passing things down to the crew in the lifeboat. When he turned around for the last time he saw Beth locked in a rather passionate embrace with the said Captain of the Black Pearl. Will frowned and wondered if he should worry Naida with the news. One glance back at her pale, drawn face convinced him otherwise, she did not need yet another worry on her mind.

"Prepare to cast off. There's no time to loose," Gibbs started to climb down the side of the Pearl, "Come on Will, step to," he commanded.

Will looked puzzled for a few moments before he climbed into the longboat and sat next to Naida. Beth was the last one to climb down the stairs of the Pearl, and into the lifeboat. Will helped Beth to a seat, sitting by Gibbs. Will felt Naida tense when she did not see Jack. Surely she could not be worried about him, after it was his fault that she ended up on the Dutchman in the first place.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked Beth as she settled herself down.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance," Beth answered haughtily, meeting Will's stare with one of her own.

"Go!" Beth commanded when she saw no one was moving.

Ragetti and Pintel struggled into action then, taking the oars. Marty let go of the rope holding the longboat tethered to the Black Pearl, although he let go so reluctantly. Naida found herself in shock that Jack had stayed behind. The Captain Jack she knew would never do such a thing, he was always after self preservation at all costs. He had made her laugh when she was little, and she still held something of her former admiration for him, no matter what he had done for her.

What was left of the crew stopped the longboat a distance away from the Pearl. They watched, frozen, as the kraken enfolded the ship within its grasp. Naida found herself crying, thinking of Jack, all alone on that ship, with no one with him for companionship. Feeling deathly tired Naida leant her head on Will's shoulder, and he noticed her tears, reaching up one hand to stroke her head.

The Pearl was gone, and with it one of the best, or the worst, Pirates of the Caribbean, depending on your outlook of the great Captain Jack Sparrow.

Author's note: Sorry about the length of this folks, I know it's a long one. Bear with me, it was the only place I could end the chapter logically, it didn't make sense just stopping it halfway through. Although it would have made a great cliffie…


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: What I own in mine, and what Disney owns is theirs.

Chapter 8

As the exhausted group pulled into the lagoon where Tia Dalma they were greeted by a strange sight. Every person who lived on that island was there, all standing there in the water. All holding a single candle, their flames flickering bravely against the dark. They left the path clear, but everyone was watching as the boat slowly made its way up the watery avenue. There was a dull humming, that formed part of a tune.

Naida lifted her head from its resting place on Will's shoulder slowly. Her back had only started to cease bleeding, and she could feel her shirt clinging to her back where the blood was clotting. She had almost fallen asleep against Will, he had drawn her against him gently sometime during the trip and she had found herself relaxing against his firm, warm body. Beth had slid in on the space that was now not occupied by her sister, and had seemed to take to glaring at Will, when he wasn't looking.

As they reached the steps Will gently propped Naida against her sister before he stepped out of the longboat. He then offered her his hand, which she took. He gingerly helped her out of the boat, before using his own body as a prop for her. When the small group entered everyone went to sit down. Will helped Naida to sink down onto a bench next to the table, before joining her, while Beth stood over the other side of the room.

They were greeted by their hostess, who soon left to get drinks, or something of the sort. A gloomy pall hung over the room, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Will absentmindedly took out his father's knife, and started to throw it into the table. It landed with a dull thud, before he pulled it out, and repeated this. It formed a sort of dull rhythm that well matched the dark mood in the room.

Tia Dalma appeared in the room, bearing a tray with cups surrounding a few lit candles. Naida took her courage and grasped Will's hand with hers. When he looked at her she offered him a small smile of comfort. Will gave her a half smile back that let her know she had done the right thing. Tia Dalma walked to Beth first, offering a drink, which Beth refused.

"Against the cold…" Tia Dalma explained, "And the sorrow."

Beth took one, with tears glimmering in her eyes. Naida would have gone to her, but she was unsure of where she stood with her sister. After thirteen years both of them were now women, not the children they once were. Naida did not know if her sister needed her, or if she wanted any pity. So instead Naida sat still, a pensive look on her face as Tia Dalma turned to Will, kneeling down at his side.

"It's a shame," Tia Dalma spoke, "I know you're thinking that with the Pearl you could have captured the devil and set free your father's soul."

"Doesn't matter now," Will answered taking a mug, "The Pearl is gone, along with its Captain."

"Aye," Gibbs agreed, "And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, right till the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out. To Jack Sparrow!" he toasted.

"Never another like Captain Jack," Ragetti answered.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was," Pintel raised his glass.

"He was a good man," Beth finally answered.

"Aye, he was a good man, contrary to what people believed," Naida raised her glass before taking a drink.

As everyone took a drink Naida noticed that Will did not toast the dead Captain. She knew he would have his reasons, but she wondered what they were. She squeezed his hands, and he looked at her, and she saw raw pain in his eyes. What was it that had hurt him so? Instead he just drank whatever was in the cup, never letting go of Naida's hands. She so wanted to talk to him, but not here where anyone and everyone could overhear.

"If there was anything that could be done to bring him back…" Will said, standing and turning to Beth, "Bethany?"

"Would you do it? Hm?" Tia Dalma demanded. "What would you do…" she turned to Beth, "Hm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hm? Would you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?"

"Aye," Gibbs answered.

"Aye," Pintel stood.

"Aye," Ragetti mirrored his partner.

"Aye, aye," cawed Cotton's parrot.

"Yes," Beth answered through her tears.

"Aye," Naida said, standing before wobbling slightly.

"Aye," Will answered slowly and quietly.

"All right," Tia Dalma smiled, "But if you go and brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end then you will need a captain who knows those waters."

As Tia Dalma turned a booted foot stepped onto the stairs. Smiling Tia turned to watch the stairs. Slightly worried Naida stepped back to Will, and he sensing her nervousness, stood slightly in front of her, but not so he was blocking her view. Everyone began to advance on the staircase, wanting to know who would be coming down the stairs.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" Barbossa asked, biting into an apple.

Everyone's reactions were mixed. Naida's was simply one of pleasant curiosity. She thought she remembered the man; however she was unsure, it would have been a long time ago that she met him, if she had met him at all. Beth seemed to share this sentiment of pleasant curiosity. Everyone else had tensed up at the appearance of the man; the change in the mood was almost palpable. Naida looked to Will puzzled, but he was not forthcoming with any answers.

"I see Jack's started accepting lasses onto his crew now," the man looked Naida and Beth up and down.

"What concern is it you if he has, Barbossa?" Will demanded, stepping more in front of Naida.

"I think it is my concern if he brings women aboard my ship, its considered bad luck," Barbossa answered.

"We are no mere lasses," Beth answered haughtily; "We are the daughters of the Lord Stormcroft."

"Are ye now?" Barbossa asked, before turning to Naida, "So would you be the long lost eldest daughter then?"

"You don't have to answer him," Will warned Naida.

"I remember you," Naida answered stepping slightly forwards.

"Aye, she is the same lass that her dad left on our ship, before we got the Pearl," Barbossa answered.

"You were Jack's first mate," Naida answered, remembering slowly.

"Aye lass, that was back before I was captain," Barbossa answered laughing.

"Aye, you viciously mutinied on Jack, and got yourselves cursed into the bargain," Gibbs answered, staring at Pintel and Ragetti.

Naida opened her mouth, as if she were going to say something, but she closed it again. She seemed to have lost what she was about to say. It was strange; she was beginning to feel light headed. Holding a hand up to her forehead she frowned, puzzled by this. She knew there was something important she needed to do, but she couldn't remember for the life of her what it was. She looked around and saw everyone was looking at her expectantly.

"What?" she demanded looking back at everyone.

"You look pale, Naida," Beth answered.

"I'm perfectly…" Naida tried to say before she collapsed.

Will lunged forward, and for the second time caught Naida. Beth was right, she was incredibly pale. With a silent curse he realised that she must have lost a lot of blood. Too much blood, he realised as he felt how sodden her waistcoat was. Tia Dalma was looking puzzled at the scene. Suddenly footsteps could be heard. They weren't running, but it sounded like they had some urgency to them. A woman came down, one who bore some resemblance to Tia Dalma.

"I told you she would be hurt," This new woman admonished Tia Dalma.

"She would have said something if it was that bad, Tia shrugged her shoulders.

"She's not the type who says things like that out loud," Will answered, making the other nod.

"Callisto, what are you doing here?" Beth demanded.

"I came here to see your sister," Callisto answered.

There were a few moments where Beth and Callisto stared at one another. Beth eventually turned away with a flounce, and crossed her arms across her chest. It was plain to see that she was not pleased. Callisto ordered Will to follow her, and he did with an unconscious Naida held in his arms. He was led to a room with a small cot like bed. He was told to lay Naida down. Once he had done that, he stood in one corner of the room.

Callisto slowly peeled off Naida's waistcoat. Will looked on in horror as he saw the white shirt that Naida had been wearing was stained a deep red with her blood. Callisto turned to see Will standing in the room, and she shook her head sadly. However she did not protest at his being there and instead sent him to fetch a bowl of water with a cloth that was on the side. He lifted it slowly; surprised at how heavy the basin was when it was filled with water.

Now Callisto began to lift Naida's shirt. Her back was completely covered with a thin sheen of blood, which Callisto was careful to wipe away before she continued lifting her shirt. Eventually Callisto could lift it no more, and Will frowned puzzled. Callisto indicated he was to bring over a fresh piece of linen. This she told him to hold over Naida's back, and she ripped the shirt, causing more blood to flow freely.

Will was forced to press the linen down and hold it, applying pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. Callisto soon took over, pressing the linen down firmly to stem the bleeding. Once the older woman was satisfied that the bleeding had been stemmed. Then she told Will to go and send Beth to her, as there was nothing more he could do.

Naida awoke to find herself lying on a bed a long while later. She was lying propped up on her front. She felt clean, and her back was no longer hurting. Slowly she rolled over, and hissed as she put weight onto her back. Sitting up she realised she had been changed and cleaned. Standing she staggered over to a vanity, where there was a mirror.

Sitting down in front of it she was surprised at what she saw. She was properly cleaned for the first time in years. Her skin was pale, however long she had been out in the sun she had never seemed to tan, probably thanks to the fact she was always wrapped up in clothes with a hat atop her head. She must have looked like a boy, dressed like a man with her willowy figure and face. She could see why Will had thought she was a boy.

Now she looked like what she was, the daughter of a lord. Her dark hair had been washed and brushed, and hung down her back in natural dark ringlets. Her eyes stared out from a framing of delicate lashes. In fact everything about her appeared delicate. Her cheekbones were fine, barely hidden under her skin. She turned away from the mirror, not wanting to see what was there before. She did not want to be a lord's eldest daughter, heir to his lands. She simply wanted to be Naida, herself more than anyone.

Standing in agitation Naida looked for something to wear. Callisto came in then, and simply held out a dress for Naida, who shook her head. However Callisto insisted, and eventually Naida was helped into the dress. It was a simple one, and for that Naida was thankful, she did not want to be who she was, maybe for a day she could pretend to be someone different, someone who was simply in love.

But she could not simply be in love. She knew Will was far below her social station, and she did not care. She would give it all up for him in a moment. If she thought that it would solve everything she would. Things were not that simple, they never were for Naida. If she did manage to somehow simply be with Will, and that was not hard, she was worried about the curse. Will had already suffered twice because of the curse, and now, who knew?

"We need to talk," Callisto spoke as Naida went to walk out.

"About what?" Naida asked, not hesitating as she went to walk out the door.

"You and Mr. Turner."

"Oh," Naida paused for a few moments.

"Does he know?"

"Know about what?"

"You being half Selkie, and the granddaughter of the king?"

"I haven't told him yet, no."

"You need to."

"I know, but Callisto, it's hard enough without having to be the half Selkie princess."

"Your grandfather will kill you if you recover the skin, you know."

"Why though, what have I done to him?"

"He knows if you recover the skin he'll have to claim you. You're a half breed, no matter that you're royalty. That skin of your mother's, your skin, marks you as royalty, and that is what your grandfather cannot stand, he has other, purer family members."

"So I have to tell Will that as well? How much more is there, how much more have I not been told?"

"Naida…" Callisto pleaded.

"How much more?!" Naida demanded tears in her eyes, "How much more have I not been told?"

"There is nothing more, I promise you," Callisto answered.

"Callisto, I just want to be with Will, and it's so hard," Naida allowed herself to be embraced by her old maid.

"You should never have had to bear all of this," Callisto murmured soothingly into her hair.

Naida allowed herself simply to cry for a few moments. She was sad and she was afraid of what was to come. She had to become part of a world that had left her behind thirteen years ago, she had to adapt and change. For now though, she was in mourning for a friend who had died. She had received shock after shock over the past few days, but now all she wanted was to simply be Naida, not anyone's daughter, not anyone but Naida.

"You have to tell him," Callisto said as Naida pulled away.

"I will won't I?" Naida answered walking towards the door.

Naida walked down the stairs. Even though it was broad daylight pirates lay sprawled across the floor, sleeping. Naida looked around, but could not see Will. She turned and saw the door was open. Worried now Naida exited the door and looked down to see that the longboat was gone. About to go down the stairs Naida stopped when someone grabbed her arm. She saw it was Beth, and she smiled slightly before going to pull away.

"You're going after him, aren't you?" Beth asked, with a bitter tone in her mouth.

"Of course," Naida answered, meeting her sister's eyes.

"You do know he's not good enough for you, don't you?"

"He's a good man."

"But he's a BLACKSMITH!!! He has no social standing, or anything!"

"What does that matter?"

"He's not good enough for you; he wasn't good enough for Elizabeth either."

"Elizabeth? Will's fiancée?"

"Yes the very same, she wouldn't have died if she hadn't have loved him."

"You told him this, didn't you; you said he wasn't good enough for me."

"Of course I did. You need protection; you've only just come back into the world."

"No I don't need protection, and not from you, my younger sister. I needed protection for the thirteen years I was on the Dutchman, and Will was the only one to even stand up for me, so understand this, this is my choice, not yours or anyone else's."

"But what about the curse? Have you forgotten about that?" Beth laughed mockingly as Naida walked away.

Author's note: Tearful reunion number one. Well I don't know, would you call this tearful? Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and feel free to give me feedback, its always appreciated.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Disney's is theirs, mine is mine. Could I make it any clearer?

Chapter 9

Naida found herself walking through heavy jungles. She was struggling to keep an eye on the river that led out to sea, and the rough animal track she was following. She almost stumbled, but caught herself on a tree branch. Frowning she stood again, before looking back towards Tia Dalma's house. She wondered if she was doing the right thing, if Beth was right, that Will was too far below her station.

"Oh, enough of this!" Naida declared finally turning away and making her way through the jungle.

As Naida walked she found herself wanting to find the beach, to see if she could see any sign of Will. She hoped he had not gone too far, she hoped he had not gone. She wanted to tell him that Beth was wrong, that she did not care if he were a blacksmith, pirate or a baron or a king. She loved him, and wanted him to know that. She had answered when he had asked her if she loved him, but she had not told him she loved him.

Seeing a sandy white beach in front of her, with foaming waves lapping at it she sped up her pace. She felt her breath catch as she approached the beach, breaking out of the tree line. She scanned the beach quickly, her breath quickening when she saw the longboat, but no Will. She felt panic seize her, she wondered irrationally for a moment that maybe Will had drowned. Stepping out onto the beach she noticed two sets of tracks, one leading into the sea from the forest, and the other leading into the forest.

Smiling to herself Naida kicked off her shoes and stockings on a whim. She then walked towards the sea, being careful only to step on the footprints already made, as she had when a child and her father was waiting for her in the surf. As she reached the surf she gasped as the water licked around her feet. She laughed as the water ran out, leaving the hem of her dress slightly wet where she had not managed to hold it out of the surf.

Careful to keep her feet in the water Naida began to walk along the shore, looking for trinkets like she had when she was a little girl. She smiled as she picked up a cone shaped shell and held it up to her ear, seeing if she could hear the sea. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she realised that she would not hear anything because the sound of the real sea was overpowering everything. Carrying on walking she began to look for stones she could skip.

That was how Will saw her when he emerged from the forest. She was standing with her back turned to him. Her dark hair was tumbling down her back. Her arm was raised to her forehead, so she could see something in the distance. She bent down to pick something up, before throwing it out towards the sea. She gasped and jumped back as a wave that was bigger than she expected soaked the bottom of her dress.

She turned and saw Will then. She smiled at him and he almost forgot to breathe at the sight of her. Her dress was of a simple pale blue, with no other decorations on it. She truly looked like a maiden who had just stepped out of the sea, especially as her hair was not caught up like it usually was. Her eyes lit up and her whole entire body posture changed.

"Will!" she called out waving to him, "I wanted to talk to you."

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked disbelievingly as she ran up to him.

"Of course I did."

Naida took Will's arms, and held them, her hands just below his elbows. She looked deep into his eyes, searching for something there. Will realised that Naida was nervous, although he couldn't work out why she was so nervous. However, even that could not rob her of her beauty. Up close now, Will could see how pale her skin was, and he could imagine running his hands over her swan like neck.

Naida was amazed at her inability to talk. Now she was closed to Will it seemed she was stripped of all her resolve, and turned into a small, scared mass. She was careful to keep her breathing even, even as she brought her eyes up to look at Will. He had been for a swim in the sea, she could tell. His hair was still wet and hung around his face as he hadn't tied it back yet. She stared into his brown eyes and saw on concern, concern for her. She knew he could tell she was nervous, but she had to tell him, didn't she?

"Will I… I…" Naida began, trying to say what she was feeling, but failing miserably.

"Naida it's alright," Will soothed.

"No, because I can't say the one thing that I need to say."

"It can wait for another time."

"What happens if there's never another time?" Naida asked him, "It happens more often than I would like to admit. There's not another time, I mean."

"Then what is it that is so important?" Will asked with a small smile.

But Naida could not answer him; she couldn't find the words to tell him how she felt. It was ridiculous, they were three little, simple words, that had been said so many times before. So why now was it hard for her? She pulled away from Will, frustrated at her inability to say it. She drew a breath in, and rested one hand on her hips. Will came up behind her and turned her to face him gently.

"I've spent thirteen years on the Flying Dutchman, and I simply cannot say it Will," Naida explained, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"I think I know what is it is." Will smiled at Naida reassuringly.

"What is it then?"

"I think you want to say that you…" Will stopped as Naida pressed one of her fingers to his lips.

"I want to say it Will. No matter what anyone says, whether you're a pirate a blacksmith or the long lost son of a king," at which point Will smiled against her finger, "whether its wrong or right, Mr. Turner, I love you." Naida finally admitted.

Will's smile became even wider. He reverently kissed her finger, before capturing that hand in one of his. His other hand slowly reached out for Naida's neck, and came to rest there, his thumb slowly dragging across her throat. She closed her eyes and her lips parted in a gasp. Will's other hand slid to her waist before pulling her to him. He closed the few inches parting them, and pressed his lips to Naida's.

Naida gasped again, before returning Will's kiss. One of her hand flew to his cheek, holding him into the kiss. The other grasped the arm that was now wrapped around her waist, running slowly up and down the length of his arm. She revelled in the feel of his lips on hers, and the feel of his skin beneath her hand, and his scent. She felt her legs weakening, and she knew she would have fallen if not for Will's arm around her waist.

Slowly Will broke the kiss, and stood with his forehead pressed to Naida's. She stood there with her eyes closed, feeling Will's breath fanning across her face. She smiled slowly, lazily and opened her eyes. She saw Will watching her, nervous as to see her reaction. She smiled again, reassuringly, before pressing her lips against his in a quick kiss, one that was soon ended. Will smiled this time.

"We should get back," Naida murmured.

"No need, I told everyone that I was staying here all day," Will answered.

"But why would you need to get away?" Naida queried, before she realised, "I'm sorry about what Beth said, it wasn't true, any of it."

"I know that now, but how could I have known then?"

"You couldn't, but Will, never go anywhere without telling me where you're going ever again," Naida begged.

"I won't," Will reassured her.

Naida closed her eyes and smiled, nodding. This was the perfect day, she realised. The sun was shining, it was warm, and she was with Will, and there were no threats, not that day. She smiled again, as she playfully pulled away from Will before running back into the surf. He followed her, with a puzzled look on his face. Playfully Naida splashed Will as he reached the shore, and he smiled and shook his head.

"Stop that," Will answered raising an eyebrow.

"Make me," Naida answered, a cheeky smile on her face, before she splashed Will again.

Sighing Will went to grab Naida, but she had already darted off. She stood a few feet away, watching to see what her companion's reaction would be. He followed her, but she darted off quickly again, always staying just out of his reach. She turned back to look at Will and smiled radiantly. Will rolled his eyes, but his smile belied the fact that he was enjoying this game. How long was it since both of them could simply enjoy themselves?

Finally Will caught up with Naida, and caught her around her waist. She laughed happily, and tried to wiggle out of Will's grasp, unsuccessfully. Instead she simply turned to him, her smile never faltering. Will looked to her with a mock serious expression on her face, at which Naida could not help but burst out laughing at. She almost doubled over laughing, before she turned to look at him again.

Something in his eyes caught her and held her still. Her chest was heaving from her exercise. She was suddenly very aware of how close she and Will were. Slowly she stepped forward and rested her head against Will's shoulder. His arms tightened around her waist, as her arms travelled around his back. They stayed like that for a while in the surf, just embracing, neither asking any more from the other. Eventually it was Will who pulled away.

"Time for lunch," He smiled as Naida's stomach voiced its protests at not being fed.

Naida smiled but followed Will, her hand held in his. It felt strangely right being here, no matter what anyone else would say. This was not stolen moments; this was something else that made those stolen moments more and more precious. She was happy, truly happy and content and she felt like she was home, even if she never saw the house where she had grown up ever again.

Will gathered a small blanket and set it down on the sand. As he produced some bread and cheese Naida couldn't help but joke it was almost as if he had expected her to join him. He looked at her then, and said he had wanted to ask her, before he had confronted Beth. He frowned when he mentioned it, and Naida reached out for his hand, letting a simple touch comfort Will in a way she never would have been able to do with words.

They ate in companionable silence. Naida hadn't realised how hungry she was, and found herself tearing into the bread that Will tossed to her. She could not remember the last time she had the will to eat, nor the need. Her time on the Dutchman was now a blur that was firmly behind her, or so she thought. Will was watching her eat with some satisfaction. He couldn't recall ever seeing her eat nor drink, and yet here they were, sitting on the beach, acting as if they were ordinary people, and she not the daughter of a lord, and he tied to a promise made back on the Dutchman.

After lunch Naida simply lay on her back, staring up at the sky. Will smiled down at her from where he was sitting. Suddenly Naida remembered why she had really come to talk to Will and she sat up again. She brought her knees up to her chest, and hugged them to her tightly. Her good mood had gone, now she was the pensive woman that Will had first met aboard the Dutchman.

"What is it Naida?" Will asked, concerned at her sudden change of mood.

So Naida told him. She told him everything, and she didn't hold back like she once would have done. There was something between here and Will that let her know she could tell him the truth. When she finished her story she didn't look at Will, she couldn't bear to see what she thought would be on his face. She wasn't the person that he had thought she was, and she should have told him from the start. Instead she buried her head in her arms.

"Naida?" Will asked, "Naida look at me," he commanded.

Naida didn't look at Will. Gently Will touched the top of her head, and she lifted it slightly. Still she wouldn't look at him, so he again, so gently, tilted her head using two fingers to look at him. Hesitantly her eyes flickered to his, before flicking back down to look at the sand. She was finding it hard to breathe, she could never remember a time she had not been more nervous.

"Naida, look at me," Will commanded again, and he continued as Naida finally made eye contact, "This changes nothing. You are you, and this is all part of you. And that's what I love."

Naida smiled simply. How was it that Will knew her well enough to know how to soothe her? With those few words it felt like all of her worries were falling away from her. She smiled simply, thankful that there were no more secrets. She held out one of her hands to Will, like a little girl looking for comfort. He took it, and held it pressed, giving Naida a sense of security.

"Thank you Will, for everything," Naida answered.

Author's note: Altogether now, one, two, three… Awww. How sweet have I been? Okay then, usual drill, feedback appreciated. Flames used to cook my dinner on the barbecue. Constructive criticism will be used to improve my stories.


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks again to everyone who reads this!

Bookworm97: I'd be interested to say what you think of when you say that I nudged my characters out of character. Am curious just so's I know not to let it happen again. Would much appreciate your thoughts on this.

Hunter Witch00Alexei Fae: Shame, I think I was half looking forward to a decent meal. Anyway, such a heart-warming review makes my writing all worthwhile, and gives me the motivation to write more. Many thanks.

Chapter 10

Naida slowly pulled the long boat through the water. She knew the way she was going, had been well versed in it. She was not afraid, even though she was well aware of the other passenger sitting behind her, shifting restlessly as she dragged her hand through the water. Naida turned her head away, back to the labyrinth of walkways and buildings that made up the floating city which she was now traversing. After a while Naida began to hum, and soon her words formed a tune.

Some have died and some are alive

Others sail on the sea

With the keys to the cage

And the devil to pay

We lay to Fiddler's Green

The bell has been raised from its watery grave

Naida carried on singing her melody as she paddled forward. She noticed soldiers, bright in the livery of the East India Company as they marched across one of the bridges. She was tempted to look at her passenger Beth, to warn her not to give them both away. But she dared not; instead she still paddled forward, carrying on with her haunting and ominous melody…

Hear its sepulchral tone

A call to all

Pay heed the squall

Turn your sails to home

Yo ho

Haul together

Hoist the colours high

Here Naida let the boat come drifting to a halt next to a stone dock. Skilfully she threw a tether around a wooden peg, securing the boat. Slowly she levered herself up onto the stone jetty, and stood. Quickly she turned and helped Beth out of the boat, all the time carrying on with her song…

Heave ho

Thieves

"Thief and beggar, never say we die," a man interrupted and finished the song for Naida, who simply stared at him.

"A dangerous song to be singing for any who are ignorant of its meaning," the man stated, "Particularly a woman. Particularly a woman with only another woman for company."

"What makes you think they're alone?" Barbossa answered as he moved down the steps to join the small company.

"You protect her?"

In answer Naida moved forward, slipping a knife from her belt. With precise movements she raised it to the man's throat. She did not like the way he had insulted her, especially saying that she could not defend herself. She allowed the coned hat she was wearing to slip slightly from her head as she pressed the knife in deeper. She heard the clicks of guns behind her, but she did not care.

"And what makes you think I need protecting?" Naida demanded her voice dangerously smooth.

"Your master's expecting us," Barbossa cared to explain, "And an unexpected death'd cast a slight pall on our meeting."

Naida reluctantly removed her knife from the man's neck. The next thing the group heard was shouted commands as the troop of the East India Company marched across the bridge over the stone jetty. Everyone in the small group pressed themselves back against the stone wall, afraid that they would be spotted and shot by the troops.

Once sure they were not being watched the other pirates turned down underneath the bridge. Naida followed, and she turned to check Beth was behind her. She knew Barbossa would be following, and another native man would be bringing up the rear. However she turned her eyes firmly front and carried on walking.

She paid close attention to the route she was being led down by the man. He must have been a lieutenant of Sao Feng's, otherwise why would he have been sent to meet the party? Naida had noticed that his face seemed to be horribly scarred, and she could not help but wondering how those scars came to be there. However she controlled herself, and went back to watching her way, memorising every step she took.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Naida demanded as she dropped back to talk with Barbossa.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts," Barbossa answered, "And you to remember your place in the presence of captain Sao Feng."

"I am Lady Stormcroft; I need not to be reminded of my place."

"Yet you are a woman, and as such should hold your tongue."

Naida bit back a sharp retort. She glared at the captain's back as she followed the men to meet Sao Feng. Now was not the time to be reminding people of her rank and throwing it around, it could get everyone killed, especially Will. The group were here in a den of piracy, and corruption and greed were rife in these places, as was treachery. There was very little honour amongst pirates, especially those who were fearful for their lives.

The leader led the small group to a lacquered red door that had lost much of the brightness it once must have had. The lead man knocked on this door, and a hatch was slid open, to allow those inside to see who was outside. A password in a foreign language was said quickly, and the door was soon opened, and the trio made their way inside to meet Sao Feng.

Barbossa was forced to hand over all his weapons, and Naida passed them all over to one of the lieutenant's men. Barbossa did this eagerly enough. All Naida had done was push back the hat from her, no longer did it obscure her fine features from view. After Barbossa handed over his weapons she went to step forward, but was stopped by the man.

"Do you think because she is a woman we do not expect her of treachery?" the man asked.

"Well when you put it that way…" Barbossa answered.

"Remove. Please."

Naida sighed, but soon removed her hat. She took off the dark overcoat she had been wearing, revealing a weapons belt underneath. This she removed, along with all of her other weapons. This she did with something like annoyance, tossing her weapons aside as if they were no more than toys to her. Once she had removed them all she went to step forward.

"Remove. Please," the man repeated, causing a shocked look from Naida.

Eventually the trio were lead into the main bathhouse. Beth had suffered much the same treatment as her sister, and had been forced into a loose short gown. Naida however was left only in her shirt and shoes. The Lady was very aware of her position, one of the few females, and being scantily dressed. She was also aware of the men's eyes on both herself and Beth, and she felt decidedly uneasy.

The trio were led up to a dais. Standing there with their backs to the group were two girls. They bowed away, and stood, one to each side, attending their lord. The man behind them stood, with his arms outstretched. As he turned to face them Naida saw that once side of his face was horribly scarred, and he was bald, with a long straggly beard. That was before she was prompted to bow by Barbossa, which she did grudgingly.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore," Sao Feng welcomed the party. After he did this he sniffed a red rag he had tied around his hand, before saying, "More steam."

One of the pair nodded. She pulled on a string that was located next to her head. Naida watched amazed, as a small sound could be heard beneath. This was soon followed by a hissing sound, and soon steam emerged through the floorboards to engulf the room in yet more steamy heat. Naida wondered if the crew had gotten into place yet, but soon turned her mind from other things.

"I understand that you have a request to make of me," Sao Feng spoke to Barbossa as he stepped down towards the captain.

"More of a proposal to put to ye," Barbossa explained, "I've a venture underway, and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew.

"It's an odd coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Beth naively asked.

"No. Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these," Sao Feng flourished some charts which had been provided to him, "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest Gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" Sao Feng asked Barbossa, tossing the charts to one of his men.

"It would strain credulity at that," Barbossa easily replied.

Instead of answering Sao Feng nodded slightly. Two of his men stepped forward and pulled a person out of a tub that none of the group had observed before. As the figure gasped for air, tossing back their head Naida could clearly make out Will. She took a step forwards, closer to Barbossa, willing herself not to give anything away, not to run to Will to make sure he was unhurt.

"This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" Sao Feng demanded. As everyone shook their head the pirate lord removed a spike from his belt before adding, "Then I guess he has no further need for it."

As the pirate lord moved the wooden spike tipped with metal nearer to Will's face Naida could not help but gasp involuntarily. She covered her mouth with her hands as soon as she realised her mistake. Sao Feng had paused now, and turned back to face the group. Naida let her hands fall as the pirate lord smiled and tucked the spike away again.

"You come into my city and you betray my hospitality," Sao Feng began to sound angry.

"Sao Feng, I assure you I had no idea…" Barbossa began before he was interrupted by shouting.

"That he would get caught!" Sao Feng shouted and all his men began to advance, "You intend to attempt the voyage to Davy Jones' Locker. But I cannot help but wonder… Why?"

In answer Barbossa tossed a coin at the other pirate lord. Naida looked at it in wonder; she heard its singing melody. She wondered what the significance of it was. Whatever it was, and however important it held some kind of fascination, as to how such a piece of metal could sing a note so pure. Sao Feng spat on it, before holding it up to his ear, evidently listening to the same melody that Naida could hear from half a room away.

"The song has been sung," Barbossa began, "The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must answer the call."

"More steam," Sao Feng commanded. After a while, when nothing happened he shouted, "More steam!" which elicited another hot rush of air.

"There is a price on all our heads," Sao Feng began.

"Aye," Barbossa agreed.

"It is true. It seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates," Sao Feng looked to Will as he spoke.

"It be time for us to put our differences aside," Barbossa answered, "The First Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. But now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

"You can fight!" Naida retorted, finally tired of being quiet, "You are Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore. You command in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters. Where waves aren't measured as feet, but as increments of fear and those who pass the test become legend. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch?" she demanded, "The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bathwater!"

"Lady Stormcroft, there is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Sao Feng asked as he walked around Naida, "And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow," Will answered suddenly, leaning forward.

Naida observed the reactions of the two serving girls. They both simultaneously held their hands to their mouths and giggled. Naida frowned slightly at that, she wondered if it were simply that Jack was held as a fool, which many thought him. Either that or the news that he was trapped in the locker had spread, and everyone knew that it was a fool's hope.

"He's one of the nine pirate lords," Will carried on, undaunted by the look of fury that crossed Sao Feng's face.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I can send him back myself!" Sao Feng exclaimed in utter fury.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight," Barbossa retorted, advancing on the other pirate lord, "He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go back and get him. "

"So you admit you have deceived me. Weapons!" the cry rang out around the bathhouse.

As he shouted this command Sao Feng drew one of his own from his belt. At this men emerged, dripping wet from the bathwater, armed to the teeth. Beth squealed with fright, but found she could not get away as she was soon surrounded by men. Her, Naida and Barbossa were soon forced to form a small group in the centre of this deadly group.

"Sao Feng, I assure you our intentions are strictly honourable," Barbossa tried to placate the lord.

This sentence was belied however, by the appearance of four swords through the floorboards. Naida and Barbossa each grabbed a pair. Naida almost felt relief flow through her, as she realised that the crew must be in place so that they were able to provide the group upstairs with weapons. Sao Feng looked angered by this new treachery, while Barbossa simply smiled. In answer Sao Feng lunged, and grabbed another man, placing his sword firmly to his throat.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" Sao Feng delivered his ultimatum.

"Kill him. He's not our man," Barbossa ordered.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us, who's he with?" Will asked.

Suddenly a shouted command was heard, and a squad of uniformed men burst into the bathhouse. Almost as one the pirates turned to face the new interlopers. Soon smoke was erupting from muskets being fired, and more men were pouring in from every side. The pirates were fighting, charging towards the enemy, but many fell before the musket balls of the East India Company.

Naida joined in the fighting, knowing no other way of escape. Beth had already scurried away, using the heat and confusion of battle to shield her from the unwelcome eyes of the East India Trading Company. Naida found her sister's cowardice only slightly discouraging, she would have been more worried had her sister stayed to fight; she was not trained as Naida was. Seeing Will had managed to free himself Naida called out to him.

"Will!" She shouted across the din as she tossed him one of her swords.

Naida saw yet more men pour into the bathhouse. She also saw a man, soberly dressed come in with them. He was armed with only a pistol, which he levelled at Naida's head. Will however, had anticipated the other man's move and was swift to push Naida aside, leaving the bullet to smack into one of the unfortunate twins who not moments ago had been serving Sao Feng in his bathhouse.

Naida found herself alongside Will, Sao Feng and Barbossa. The four were about to make their exit, when they heard commands being shouted from behind them. Turning they saw a troop of soldiers, every one levelling their muskets at the small group. Naida wondered if it was her time to die now, and what would happen if she did. However she did not have to wonder for long, as soon the floor underneath the bathhouse exploded and the crew of the Black Pearl came pouring out.

The fight poured out onto the street as, at a shouted command from him to his men, he and the other pirates spilled out onto the rickety walkways. The group raced their way through the streets, hacking at any soldier unfortunate enough to get in their way. Will seemed to be keeping Naida ahead of him, protecting her. Soon enough however Naida took the fore, and as they passed through the marketplace she had to dispatch some soldiers herself.

As she raced through the city she had no time to think that it was neither polite nor ladylike to kill, or fight. She would not have been spared by the East India Company by dint of her being a woman. So why should she let being a woman affect the way she defended herself? She fought with the ferocity of a tigress, knowing that to loose was to die, and that she did not want, not after she had so soon tasted freedom, true freedom.

Suddenly the battle was over as soon as it had begun. The jetties were rocked with the sounds of explosions, as Jack let off the firework that blew into the factory and set off all the other fireworks. Naida made her way towards the exit, to find the others there. She was relatively pleased to see Beth there, unharmed, although her sister's sulky looks made her suspect that something was amiss. Either that or her conduct had upset her sister's delicate sensibilities in some ways.

"Ye have the charts?" Barbossa demanded as Will appeared.

"Better yet," Will replied tossing across the charts, "A ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Naida asked Will.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us as Shipwreck Cove," Will answered swiftly.

The group followed the leader of the men, whom Naida had met earlier. She had misgivings about how Will had acquired the ship and the crew, but she would not voice them. It was not her place, she would not ask, although perhaps she should have demanded. She was well used now to the world of pirates, and she would not ask questions of them, ones which she were sure would not be answered anyway.

Soon the party had boarded a small boat, and were making their way out of the harbour. They had escaped by some lucky chance the musket balls and sword thrusts of the fight, and were now on their mission to rescue Jack. Naida pondered what it would mean to her, even as she walked up to question Tia Dalma, who was standing at the prow of the ship. That woman Naida knew was more than she said she was, and the Lady would have given anything to find out what it was.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower," Naida stated, "Do you think he will honour the call?"

"I cannot say," Tia Dalma answered, "There's an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."

Naida nodded. She knew Davy Jones, and she knew Beckett had power over him. She had never met Beckett, and half hoped she never would, whilst half knowing that the course her life was on, it would be impossible for her not to meet him. The kind of man that owned the East India Company must have been crafty indeed to manage to ensnare the heart of Davy Jones, and thereby secure the rule of the oceans.

Naida knew that perhaps one of the only people able to end this rule was Calypso. But she was lost, bound to a human form that no one knew. But she would still have some of her powers. As Naida looked afresh at Tia Dalma understanding dawned on her. She recognised the woman as belonging to the sea, just as she herself did. It was not something you could hide, even if you were never at sea there was still something recognisable about it.

"So you guessed," Tia Dalma answered.

"Was I likely not to?" Naida asked in return.

"I am not what I once was."

"Can any of us say that?" Naida asked with a wry smile as she turned and left Tia Dalma.

Author's note: Sorry its taken a while. Was toying around with the idea of what to do for this chapter, and then thought I should get on with the third movie. So here we are, hope you enjoy and could take the time to place a review. All reviews are greatly appreciated, and replied to.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: A bit remiss of me not to do one before, especially after last chapter. I only own my characters, everything else, including the storyline for the moment, belong to Disney. The song used in the last chapter also belonged to Disney.

sweetgirl8353: Thanks for the review, it really means a lot. I'll try not too keep you waiting too long for this, although it may take a while, but hopefully you can wait.

Hunter Witch00Alexei Fae: Glad to hear you like it, and yeah the third movie is great. In answer to your question, I honestly don't know, sorry. I'd love to be able to tell you but well, I can't sorry.

Chapter 11

The ship sailed for many weeks. There was a thick heavy tension that lay over the boat, one that even Naida could sense. She was unsure what was going on, it felt strange and alien. There seemed to be some enmity between both Beth and Will, and there seemed to be very little that she could do to heal the rift. It felt as if she was being torn in two, and she knew eventually that she would have to make a decision.

A while ago they had left any seas that Naida would have claimed to know. The world they were sailing through now a wasteland, where towering ice sculptures loomed above the ocean. Snow fell down from the sky, and coated everything with a powdery white glaze. For a while Naida had been enamoured by the snow, its pristine beauty. But it was also cold, and the weather seeped into her very bones, leaving her almost chilled to her core.

Will had loaned her his coat, and it swamped her, although she was glad of at least a little protection from the cold. Her sister, Beth, sat apart from everyone else wrapped up in a blanket. Her flaxen hair was completely covered in the white powder. Naida walked across to where Will and Tai Huang were watching the charts. Both seemed almost reverent of them, not touching them. As they talked Naida span the wheels, trying to find a direction.

"Nothing here is set," Will puzzled as he watched Naida's fingers move the charts, "These can't be as accurate as modern charts."

"No, but it leads to more places," Tai Huang explained.

"Over the edge. Over again," Naida began to read as she formed words from the charts.

"Sunrise sets. Flash of green," Will finished as yet more words formed.

Naida turned to Will. She did not know what those words meant, they were full of mysticism. She did know someone who would know, although she was not entirely sure it would be the person who Will wanted to hear knew. Taking the charts Will sighed and made his way to the rudder, where Barbossa was standing, patiently waiting at the helm.

"Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Will enquired.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Barbossa asked in answer.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share," Gibbs answered, "Happens on rare occasion. The last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it. Some claim to seen it who ain't. And some say…"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead," Pintel interrupted, before quailing under Gibbs' glare, "Sorry."

"Trust me young Master Turner," Barbossa reassured, "it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's getting back."

Will accepted the charts that were handed to him by Barbossa. Naida had lost interest and walked to the side of the ship, leaning over. She gasped in awe as the ship sailed into an icy cavern, which formed an arch far above her head. It was truly beautiful, even if it was deadly cold. Naida turned, frowning as she caught snatches of a song almost. It sounded mournful and sad, almost a Selkie song, but not one Naida had ever heard.

She craned, almost as if she were trying to listen to what it was. She didn't realise how dangerously close she was to falling in until Tia Dalma gently laid a restraining hand on her arm and brought her back from the edge. Naida frowned at the woman, but nodded her head in thanks. The song was continuing unabated, and became even more lonesome and heartrending the further they went into the caverns.

"You can hear it," Tia Dalma broke over the song.

"What is it?" Naida asked the woman.

"A long time ago, Selkies lived here, but they were betrayed by their own kind, and killed. Now their souls sing, luring those who betrayed them to their doom."

"You don't mean…"

"Your grandfather was the one who killed their chief. They were pacified when him daughter die, but now they see you alive, and they want you dead."

"I did nothing to them, I regret what happened, but I knew nothing of it."

"You think that make you blameless?"

"Can anyone in this world be called blameless?"

"But should the sins of the father pass to the child?"

"I think everyone should have their chance."

"Beware child, these souls are evil."

"I have been forewarned."

As Tia Dalma predicted the songs became uglier and more haunting the further into the frozen wastes the ship progressed. Soon Naida was hardly sleeping; she could hear them, even in her dreams. It troubled her more than she would have admitted. And yet still she would not end it, she would not throw herself over the ship to be torn apart by the wraiths. They were not evil; they had long passed beyond any recollection of evil. They only wanted revenge.

Naida was pleased when they passed beyond the wastes. She wondered if they were beyond charting now. The stars in the night sky, and indeed the sky itself were reflected back, forming a perfect mirror image, broken only as the ship moved through the waters. Naida watched, trying to find the horizon, and yet she could not. She turned as she heard footsteps and smiled as she saw Will.

"You seem troubled," he commented.

"It was nothing, just the souls of the dead trying to poison the lives of the living," Naida answered.

Naida leant towards Will somewhat, looking for comfort. The last few days had unnerved her more than she would admit to anyone. And she could not tell Will, there was no privacy on the boat, and she did not want her fears being overheard. Will responded, gently wrapping an arm around Naida's waist and drawing her to him, however brief the contact it reassured Naida. She smiled up at him, briefly leaning her head on his shoulder, before leaving as she heard someone call her.

"Barbossa ahead!" Naida was disturbed from eating by Will's call.

"Aye, we're good and lost now," Barbossa replied.

"Lost?" Beth demanded, almost disbelievingly.

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place as can't be found," Barbossa answered calmly, "Elseways; everyone would know where it was."

"We're gaining speed," Gibbs observed.

"Aye," Barbossa agreed.

"To stations," Will commanded, "All hands to stations!"

Everyone, Naida and Beth included scrambled to follow Will's orders. This was something that was way beyond any of their depths, or liking. Some threw down their food and chopsticks; some were awoken from their slumber. But all were rushing around, completing their jobs as best they could. They were linked by a common desire, the one to live, and see another sunrise, take another breath, feel at least one more sea breeze cross their skin.

"Rudder full. Hard aport. Gather way!" Will's instructions were coming thick and fast.

"Nay, belay that!" Barbossa shouted above the din, "Let her run straight and true!"

All the crew stopped as commanded. They raced to the front of the junk, and all looked on in complete awe at what was laid out before them. Naida could see the end of the seas, and that it poured off, into darkness unknown. It was that which scared her, the unknown. Death she could face, although she did not want to, but the unknown made her tremble. She wanted stability in her life, one thing she could never have being who she was, but it was what she wanted.

"You've doomed us all," Beth commented, stalking over to Barbossa.

"Don't be so unkind," Barbossa swung over, "You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

"Tie her off," Will commanded one of the crewmen.

Naida could only watch as the edge of the world loomed closer. She turned, to see Tia Dalma murmuring something, rocking backwards and forwards, almost at odds with the scene of frantic haste that was taking place onboard. Naida watched as she cast the stones, before sighing and shaking her head. Standing here would achieve nothing; they could stop themselves from going over, if they only tried.

"Hard aport!" she commanded, hauling on ropes.

Will rushed to the rudder, trying to steer the ship. Naida managed to wonder at his strength as he strained against the immense currents towing the boat. Naida turned to Barbossa, to see him, simply standing there and smiling. Naida wondered at that, but then the ship had begun to turn, and perhaps they would escape this.

"Hold on!" Will yelled above the din.

It seemed futile, and Naida grasped the rope she had been hauling on only a few moments before tightly. She watched as one end of the ship careened over the edge, the sails briefly catching in the wind. Then the ship began to tilt, and crew members were sent flying as they had not thought to hold on. Naida heard Beth scream slightly as the boat fell into darkness and all the breath was stolen from her.

Author's note: Sorry if this is a bit short, but I felt bad about not updating for so long. So here we are, the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed!!!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Naida staggered out of the sea with the rest of the crew. She was coughing and spluttering along with all of them, and she was soaked through. She staggered onto the beach, next to Gibbs and her sister, to be hit by a wall of heat. She didn't even feel a stir or a lick of a breeze. The sand seemed to stretch on for miles and miles, with no end, nor even a hint of greenery.

"This truly is a godforsaken place," Gibbs sighed.

"I don't see Jack, I don't see anyone," Beth agreed.

"He's here," Barbossa reassured, "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"And does it matter?" Will demanded, "We're trapped here by your doing. No different than Jack."

"Witty Jack is closer than you think," Tia Dalma declared enigmatically.

Naida frowned at that, confused. She looked to see what Tia Dalma was holding, and was surprised to see a crab that looked rather like a stone. She smiled and shook her head, before walking over to Will, Beth following her. Will smiled down almost absently at Naida, before everyone turned to look in the direction that Tia Dalma had turned to face.

Everyone was surprised to see black sails and a mast begin to emerge from behind a sand dune. Soon enough the Black Pearl appeared over the top, balanced precariously for a few moments on the tip of the sand dune. Standing atop the mast was Jack Sparrow, a more welcome sight to some than had ever passed before their eyes.

Suddenly the Pearl fell down the sand dune, and carried on towards the sea. Will stepped around Barbossa, his mouth open in awe. Naida was smiling, her mouth open in wonderment. She saw more of the stone like crabs pouring beneath the Pearl, powering its descent to the sea. It seemed like the others couldn't understand it, and it was indeed a wonder, but a most welcome one after weeks of uncertainty.

"Impossible," Tai Huang breathed.

"Boat," Ragetti pointed as the Pearl entered the water.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama. It's Jack," Gibbs exclaimed.

"It's the captain!" Pintel exclaimed as the group began to run over.

"A sight for sore eyes," Gibbs added.

"Hide the rum!" Cotton's parrot answered.

"Mr Gibbs!" Jack called as he exited his lifeboat.

"Aye cap'n," Gibbs answered.

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions then."

"Sir?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that sir?"

"Sir you're… You're in Davy Jones' Locker cap'n."

"I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow," Barbossa exclaimed as he walked to the fore.

"Oh, Hector," Jack smiled as he walked over, "It's been too long. Hasn't it?"

"Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

"No I didn't." Jack looked puzzled before moving onto the next in the group, "Tia Dalma, out and about eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

"He thinks we're a hallucination," Will spoke, sounding bored almost.

"William tell me something," Jack asked, "Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather damsel in distress? Either one."

"She's dead Jack," Will answered quietly in reply.

"Well then you wouldn't be here would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D., you're not really here."

"Jack, this is real, we're here," Naida stepped forward, Beth following her.

Jack seemed at a loss for words as he stared at both Naida, and then Beth in turn. He drew breath, almost as if to say something, and one of his fingers made a slight pointing motion in the direction of both of the girls. Suddenly he turned away and raced to the front of the line, back towards Gibbs. Obviously that man was the only one Jack trusted, as his right hand man, and it would follow that it would be to Gibbs that Jack turned.

"The locker you say?" Jack asked.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed.

"We've come to rescue you," Beth declared, stepping out in front again.

"Have you now?" Jack asked, "That's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I posses a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship, right there," Barbossa motioned to the Pearl.

"Can't spot it," Jack pretended to try to see it "Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones," Will broke through the argument, "He controls the Flying Dutchman."

"He's taking over the seas," Beth grasped at Jack's arm.

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called," Tia Dalma interrupted.

"Leave you people alone for just a minute and look what happens. Everything's gone to pot!" Jack exclaimed, pulling away.

"Aye Jack, the world needs you back something fierce," Gibbs persuaded.

"And you need a crew," Will added.

"Why should I sail with you?" Jack demanded, "Only one of you hasn't tried to kill me, and one of you succeeded," Jack pointed at Beth, before adding, "Oh she's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here. Come along Naida dear," Jack reached out and dragged Naida away.

"Not without Will or the others," Naida protested.

"As for you…" Jack dragged Naida across to face Tia Dalma, ignoring her.

"Now… Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time," Tia Dalma flirted.

"Fair enough, you're in," Jack smiled, "Don't need you, you scare me," Jack pointed at Ragetti, "Gibbs you can come. Marty, Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to. Who are you?" Jack asked, coming up on the men from Singapore, whilst still dragging Naida.

"Tai Huang. These are my men," the pirate explained.

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship."

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands. Prepare to make sail," Jack commanded.

As Cotton's parrot repeated the order, and everyone who had been chosen, with the exception of Naida, scrambled to follow their orders, Jack took out his compass. Naida watched, concerned, as Jack flipped open the compass. Instead of it usually pointing in any other direction, apart from North, it was spinning erratically, which worried both Jack and Naida.

"Jack," Barbossa called, "Which way you going Jack?"

Jack seemed to make a decision finally. Pretty soon everyone was aboard the Pearl and everyone was scrambling around to find a job to occupy themselves with, with the exception of Beth, who disappeared below decks complaining that the heat was too much for her. Naida sighed, but said nothing; she was used to working in all weather conditions on the Dutchman so this excessive heat would mean nothing to her.

"Trim that sail," Barbossa commanded, followed by Jack, "Slack windward brace and sheet. Haul the pennant line."

"What are you doing?" Barbossa demanded of Jack.

"What are you doing?" Jack demanded back.

"No, what are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"No, what are you doing?"

"What are you doing? Captain gives orders on this ship," Jack finished the argument.

"The captain of the ship is giving orders."

"My ship makes me captain."

"They be my charts."

"That makes you 'Chartman'!"

"Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?" Pintel interrupted the argument with his bellowed order, before answering when both captains glared at him, "Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration. Sorry."

"I'd vote for you," Naida heard Ragetti reassure his friend.

Naida sighed, and walked down below decks. She did not want to hear more arguments. She longed for peace, true peace that she had not experienced in years. She almost thought about trying to find Beth, and talk to her about what she did to Jack, but she didn't. Instead she sat on the deck steps, and stared off into space, willing her mind to clear. When it didn't she sighed with frustration, before staring off into the distance again.

"You were going to leave without us, with Jack," Will broke into Naida's thoughts.

"I would never have done that," Naida answered, puzzled at the accusation.

"But you would have let him take you."

"I tried. I had no choice, he was dragging me," Naida stood as Will turned away from you.

"You could have fought him."

"I tried; don't ever think I would never try. I would have to bear that I waved goodbye to you and what is left of my family."

"You would have borne it though," Will answered backing Naida up.

"How could you say such things? Do you really doubt me?"

"I am not sure who I can trust anymore."

"This is about Beth isn't it? Have I given you any reason to think I would act like that?"

Will didn't answer; the hurt in Naida's voice must have made it very clear how she felt. She went to move off, but Will seized her arms, and pinned her up against a wooden joist. She gasped, afraid, wondering if he was going to say anything more. She looked up into his eyes and saw hurt and pain there. She almost said something, but stopped herself.

The pair stood there, frozen, neither of them moving. Nadia went to move off again, but suddenly Will bent down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Naida gasped for a moment, making a small sound deep in her throat. Soon, however, her lips parted under Will's. She could feel his hurt and desperation, all of his feelings were mixed into that one bruising kiss.

Eventually Will pulled away, and Naida made a small sound in the back of her throat. She opened her eyes, and saw how Will looked. It was almost as if he thought he had hurt her. She reached out to reassure him, but he had already walked off. She let her hand drop slowly. She waited a few moments, before re-emerging up on the deck. She saw Jack, but no sign of Will. Making her way over to Jack she stood by the captain, but said nothing.

"You're upset love," Jack suddenly broke the silence.

"I wonder how you guessed," Naida retorted sarcastically.

"One moment, Will disappears below, and then appears looking as if he's been scalded. The next thing I know, you're on deck looking as if you've lost something or someone. Perhaps William Turner?"

"He thought I'd leave him, and then he just walked away."

"Was there any kissing involved?"

"Jack!" Naida blushed.

"Ah, so he thought he hurt you, but didn't stay long enough for you to reassure him."

"Yes, but he thought I'd let you take me away from him."

"It didn't happen, but if it did, I would have taken you, whatever the costs."

"But why, for God's sake, why? Even if you know what Will meant to me?"

"I made a promise to your father, and I broke it. I can still remember your face as I handed you over to Jones. You trusted me, and I betrayed that. I'll not do that again."

Naida frowned at that retort. She had never wondered if Jack had felt guilty about his betrayal of a young child. Although he must have felt something about it. She just had never thought, what had happened to her had almost blinded her to how others felt, only that she knew how she felt. She smiled lopsidedly at Jack. Spotting Will Naida went to call him, but thought better of it, and instead turned out towards the sea.

"Give it time luv, he'll come around, you'll see."

Author's note: Wow! Another chapter! I must be on a roll. Well, I hope you all enjoyed, and please take the time to review, it does mean the world to me.


	14. Chapter 13

sweetgirl8353: Thanks for the lovely review. I'm glad you're enjoying and hope you keep on enjoying, and that this doesn't take too long to appear for you.

Chapter 13

Naida stayed up on deck as the day wore on. She was not aware of how much time had passed, only dimly aware that it was passing. When next she looked up she saw that the sky had become an inky blue and clouds were obscuring the sky. A mist had somehow begun to roll in; the air here was not as still as it had been before. She shivered as the chill from the mist began to reach her bones.

Naida looked over the railings to see that bodies, or souls, or whatever they were, floating along in the water. She wondered what they had done to be condemned to the locker, but then she remembered. Davy Jones had not performed his task, and as a result he was cursed to become a monster. That was the price he paid for what he did not do, he had a purpose, and he had neglected it cruelly.

She walked down, towards the other crew members. Now lights were becoming apparent on the horizon. Small boats, each one carrying a single passenger, bearing a lantern aloft as they floated off through the locker, bound to a place. They could not move on, there was no one to show them the way. Pity for those poor lost souls tore at her. They should not be there; they should have passed on, to a better place.

"They're not a threat to us. Am I right?" Will asked Tia as he stopped Gibbs from firing a musket.

"We are nothing but ghosts to them," Tia explained.

"Its best just let them be," Barbossa advised.

Naida watched the boats as they approached the ship. She saw two young girls seated in one, and it almost broke her heart to see such innocence. But the way they stared showed that they were no longer alive, that their bodies were long gone, and that what was left was something unearthly. Suddenly Naida spotted a familiar figure, but was puzzled over it.

"It's my father," Naida pointed out, "Father over here!" she called out.

"We're not back yet," Jack explained.

"Naida, is that you, are you dead too?" Her father asked her.

"No, no, not yet," Naida replied.

"I am. They said you would be by to join me soon. I waited for you, just so I could see you."

"Father, please come aboard."

"They have the heart. He showed it to me. You know what happens if you stab the heart, you have to take its place. The Dutchman must have a captain."

"Please don't go," Naida was following her father.

"I am proud of you. You're a beautiful woman, who looks more like her mother than I ever imagined."

"One moment more, just stay one moment more," Naida begged as her father began to sail out of sight.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma protested.

However Naida had stopped moving. She was watching her father slip slowly away from her. She knew what she wanted, to reach out and touch her father, to be held by him once more. She wanted him to tell her that he loved her, that she was his special girl, and always would be. She wanted her mother to be with him, a happy family like they once were. But her parents were dead, and it was not her path to follow them yet.

"Tell mother I love her," Naida whispered the words carrying on the breeze.

"She always did know," her father replied.

Naida felt tears begin to fall down her face. For one moment she clambered up into the riggings, just to see her father one moment more. Will pulled her back down, stopping her from falling. When she struggled against him he held her firmly. She felt her entire body shaking with the force of her sobs as she gave into them. She didn't want to let her father go, not now, not ever. Even though Will has said he saw her father taken to the gallows she had hoped. But now that hope was gone.

"Is there a way?" Will asked.

"Him at peace," Tia Dalma answered after a few words.

"Take her below lad," Jack commanded to Will, indicating Naida.

Will nodded, and gently bent. He easily lifted Naida, and wondered again at how slight she was. For all that she was so very alive. She was capable of fits of passion, both in anger and affection. And she was capable of being so happy and gloriously alive one moment, and then in tears the next. Her contradictions were part of her, all woven closely bound together.

Naida felt herself being carried. She wasn't sure if she cared at that moment. She had begged to be allowed one more moment to her father, so she could say goodbye properly. Even that had been stolen from her. In that moment she knew she should hate Jack, for taking her away from all that she held dear. But she could not. All her anger had left her, and she felt so very vulnerable, and so very, very alone.

She felt herself being gently placed on a cot by Will. She reached out almost instinctively as he went to leave. He smiled lopsidedly as he kicked the door shut, before he sat down next to Naida. Instinctively she leant into him, and felt his arms wrap around her. She felt safe and protected there, and knew she needed Will's embrace more than anything in the world at that moment. She couldn't be Lady Stormcroft, capable of making decisions. Now she was just a lost little girl seeking comfort.

"I never got to say goodbye, not properly, neither of us did, and it's not fair," Naida eventually managed to choke out.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this," Will answered.

"At least I got to talk to him one last time."

"Beckett has a lot to answer for."

"I don't want to talk about Beckett, not now."

"What was he like?"

"Who?"

"Your father."

"He was a giant of a man. I don't know how tall he was, I always seem to think of him as I did when I was a child. He was loving and caring. He adored my mother. And she adored him, and I in my way, adored both of them for the love they had together."

"It sounds like you had the perfect childhood."

"Something like that. But I was protected and sheltered and above all loved. But things began to change after Beth was born."

"What did?"

"I wasn't special anymore. It took me a while to adjust to, but I suppose that I loved my younger sister, as all children will do. But she was different, she always wanted attention. And my parents had to give it to her. My father once said that she was going to break many men's hearts. I was upset because I thought that it was a good thing."

"What did your father answer?"

"That I wasn't destined to break men's hearts. I was meant to find one man who I could fall in love with, and be loved deeply in return. That was why my father took me to sea, so he could give me the attention he no longer could at home. I suppose that's part of the reason Beth is why she is, she felt that she never got enough attention. Especially after I disappeared."

"You loved your parents."

"They were my world. I have not known much of the world beyond the Dutchman and my life as my parent's child."

Will stared at this woman. It was so easy to forget she knew nothing of the world outside the small little sphere she had never left. She had suffered all the hardships life had thrown at her, and had emerged changed. Now she was sitting here, and even as her heart was breaking she was still inescapably beautiful. It was not just that she was simply beautiful, but she had such a generous kind heart.

"I suppose I got used to the idea I would never see my parents again. But to see my father, here, now. When I know I'm escaping…" Naida trailed off as fresh tears slipped from her eyes.

"I don't think your father would have it any other way," Will wiped away her tears gently.

"I know, and at least I got to see him one last time, I just wish… that he knew how much I loved him and that I wished I hadn't caused him so much trouble."

"I think he knew how much you loved him."

"I never told him."

"Just because you don't tell someone doesn't mean they don't know."

Naida nodded slightly at that, tears still slipping down her face. She nestled in closer against Will. She knew she loved him inescapably in that moment. It almost caused her to pull away; she knew that love had only brought her pain. And then in the same moment Naida knew she could not pull away, even if she wanted to. Will's arms were strong and warm, and he was very much alive, so alive it felt as if Naida had not been living before she had met him.

"Will," Naida breathed gently.

Almost immediately his arms tightened around her. He couldn't tell her what he most wanted to say. She needed him to be strong. She had just lost her father, and he had hurt her deeply before that. He didn't need to add to the pain. His actions earlier had hurt Naida; he had said words when he was hurt and angry. Perhaps not at her, but then it was the way she had seemed to be so patient, and he was worried she would have left him.

"Naida, listen to me, about earlier," Will eventually managed.

"You didn't hurt me, but you walked away from me, don't ever do that again," Naida silently murmured.

Will pressed a gentle kiss against Naida's hair. He wondered how she could think to reassure him when she was the one who needed the most reassurance. Naida had felt Will tense, and had guessed his thoughts. He did not need to be hurting; he had no burden to bear like her. She would have to confront her sister about Jack's murder, although it would have to wait until a time when she was not hurting so much.

"You should rest," Will gently spoke.

"Not without you," Naida answered.

Will sighed, and tensed almost as if he were about to leave. Naida had no time to think, but she drew away from Will and looked him full in the eyes. She slowly leant forwards and gently pressed her lips against Will's. He seemed to hesitate for a few moments, before he responded, gently grasping Naida and drawing her frame up against him.

She whimpered slightly but held Will in the kiss as he went to draw back, thinking that he had hurt her. She felt a smile ghost across his face as she held him pinned. Gently he lay down, pulling Naida with him, until they lay side by side, simply kissing. Will slid off Naida's coat, kicking off his boots and his coat. Naida smiled slightly as she nestled into Will's arms and fell off into sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

BloomFanatic95: To be honest with you, I don't think I made Annabelle to be nice. And to be honest with you, I think it was easier to think of all men as evil, rather than try to justify to herself what her husband did to her.

sweetgirl8353: I know, last chapter wasn't meant to be happy. However it did mean that Naida gets to talk a little about what she thinks of her past, and for her and Will to sort some stuff out. Well, I hope this didn't keep you waiting too long.

Chapter 14

The next day passed in a blur for Naida. She confronted Beth about what she had done, and had gotten nowhere. Beth had protested it was what she was forced to do, as she had always been forced to do, protect herself and those she loved. Naida doubted that her sister loved her as she once might have done, or ever done. Beth was by definition a very selfish character, one who thought only of herself and what her actions would mean to her, not what they meant to others.

So Naida sat on the deck of the Pearl as the sun began to sink listlessly below the horizon. The brief breeze had dropped, and there were no chances of another. Naida longed for the real world, one where she didn't have to remember that she was close to her father, and perhaps her mother, and yet separated from them by a wide and impassable gully. It seemed the same with her sister; they had been apart too long for things now to ever be truly right between them.

She was aware of Will's presence not too far from her. She realised that if it weren't for him she would have lost heart already. That was perhaps what Davy Jones' locker was, a place where everyone's emotions were heightened and changed, and made so unbearable. It would bring madness to anyone, they would try to escape. But even in their madness there would be no escape, for this was the Locker, a punishment as unending as the earth.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums before night, I fear we will sail on trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds, forever," Tia Dalma spoke from beside Will as she watched the sunset.

"With no water forever looks to be arriving a mite too soon," Gibbs commented as he walked over.

"Why doesn't he do something?" Will demanded as he walked over to observe Barbossa.

"There's no sense to it," Gibbs commiserated.

"And the green flash happens at sunset, or sunrise."

Naida didn't care to listen to anymore. She had no hope, and she did not need to hear that others had none. It was true, Barbossa had adopted a careless pose, and the crew were carrying on as normal, although there was something in the undertones of the ship, something desperate and needy. They all wanted to leave the locker; there was not one amongst them who wanted to be stranded in this godforsaken place.

Naida dimly became aware of a scurrying motion carrying on in the ships. As she looked up she saw everyone running around after Jack, who was running from side to side of the ship, making almost frantic noises. The crew were following him, all with puzzled looks upon their faces. Eventually Naida was puzzled and joined the crews at one side of the ship. She looked to Jack confused.

"What is it?" she asked.

Jack didn't answer her. Instead he made another panicked noise, before running back over to the other side of the ship. The crew all followed him, their pace increasing as the ship began to rock. Naida almost stumbled, but caught herself and sped to catch up after the others. This was strange, there was no rhyme or reason to it, it was almost as if they were trying to rock the ship!

"He's rocking the ship!" Pintel commented.  
"We're rocking the ship," Gibbs parroted in answer.

"Aye he's onto it," Barbossa agreed.

Realisation hit Naida like a spear. Of course, everything was bound to be backwards in a world like this. So up would be down. At sunset, or sundown, everything would again be reversed. Which meant that up would be down. That was the reason they were rocking the ship, so they could be part of the fact that up was down, or would be. The simplicity of it brought a smile to her face; she was going to be free.

"Time it with the swell," Barbossa commanded.

As he disappeared off below decks the crew began to labour to catch the ship. It was rocking more and more. From below decks could be heard the shouted commands of Barbossa for the cannons to be loosened, and that the cargo should be as well. It would shift with the ship, providing more ballast, and thus making it easier for the ship to flip over.

Suddenly the ship was beginning to turn. It was getting harder and harder to run; there was less time to reach the other side. Naida stumbled, but Will caught her, and hauled her up, to allow her to reach the side in time. She had no time to gasp her thanks; they almost had to run for the other side of the ship straight away. Finally if felt as if the ship were about to tip, as everyone's legs began to dangle.

With one last push the crew all ran, and threw themselves at the railings. Naida grasped it, and hauled both of her elbows so they were resting on the railings. Under no circumstances did she want to let go. Her legs lifted off the deck, and she turned and watched as one of the Asian crew let go. She watched as a cannon followed him, crushing him against the rope ladder. Everyone made the same painful sound.

"Now up, is down," Jack declared.

Naida heard the rush of seawater, and could almost feel it rushing towards them. She almost panicked for a moment, but looked to Will, and the brief smile he gave her reassured her. All of a sudden the water rushed up to meet the crew and ship, and soon they were all underwater, trying desperately to hold their breaths. For a moment Naida wondered what had happened to Beth, she had disappeared below decks, obviously with something in mind.

Naida watched as Will lost his grip. As he floated away Naida made a small screaming sound, careful to not let out any air. But by the time she reached out Will was already beyond her reach. She watched as one man clung to the rigging, and as another cannon began to float away. Everything it seemed was sinking towards the bottom of the ocean, including Will. She watched as he clutched to a rope, a meagre lifeline.

Suddenly a flash of green illuminated the water. Naida looked down as she heard a strange creaking noise. She watched as the water began to recede as suddenly as it had begun. Will ducked his head, covering his eyes as he emerged from the water. Suddenly the Pearl was above water, and all the crewmembers were gasping for air. Cargo was rolling around the deck, and the last of the seawater was emptying from the ship.

"Blessed sweet westerly's!" Gibbs exclaimed, "We're back!"

"It's the sunrise," Naida commented as she saw the orange glow in the east.

Barbossa smiled for a few moments. Suddenly he pulled out a pistol, and aimed it straight at Jack. Will aimed one at Barbossa, as did Naida. Jack pulled one of his pair, and pointed it at Will, who retaliated by pulling his other pistol. Jack, obviously in a fit of pique, pulled his other pistol and aimed it at Naida, who had aimed hers at Jack for aiming his at Will. She shot him a withering look, which he shrugged off with his usual aplomb.

The four seemed to look at each other for a few moments, each sizing the other one up. Barbossa suddenly started to laugh, as if seeing the ridiculous side to the confrontation. One by one the others joined in, including Naida. Slowly everyone lowered their pistols, almost as if it had been a strange and sorry joke. In a moment the laughter ended, and everyone aimed their pistols again.

"Alright then," Barbossa began, "The Brethren court's a' gathering at Shipwreck Cove. And you and I Jack are a' going and there'll be no arguing that point."

"I is arguing the point," Jack stressed, "If there's pirates a' gathering I'm pointing my ship the other way."

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett," Naida began, pointing both her pistols at Jack, "And you're a pirate," she stressed.

"Fight or not, you're not running Jack," Will aimed both of his pistols of Jack, who had his pointed at Naida. The captain then pointed one of his pistols at Will in obvious annoyance.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, 'till there be none left. But you," Barbossa explained to Jack.

"Quite like the sound of that," Jack answered, "Captain Jack Sparrow, last pirate."

"Aye and you'll be fighting Jones alone," Barbossa answered, pointing one pistol at Jack, and one behind him at Gibbs, "How does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that. But I will not be going back to the Locker mate, count on that."

At that moment Jack pulled the trigger on his pistol. The hammer came down, and there was a wet fizzle, and nothing more. Soon enough all of the pirates locked in the deadly dance let off their pistols one by one. Naida looked slightly disappointed that hers didn't go off, although she was secretly relieved as she hadn't wanted to kill anyone.

"Wet powder," Gibbs explained with a shrug.

The group assembled around a barrel and wooden box, where Will proceeded to open the charts. Everyone in the crew proceeded to look over his shoulder, observing the small island where Will was pointing. Some had only a vague and passing interest in it, and yet others were more interested. Obviously it would have something to do with the fact that the Pearl currently had no provisions.

"There's fresh water on this island," Will explained, "We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later."

"You lead the shore party. I'll stay with my ship," Jack commanded.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command," Barbossa suggested.

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command," Will suggested, before hastily adding, "Temporarily."

That course was soon agreed upon, and Barbossa and Jack both left to lean over the railings of their ship, examining the island with telescopes. Jack's, Naida noticed with a small smile, was much larger than Barbossa's and his former telescope had been. It was clear there was tension between the two captains, but before the end they would need to stand together, united, unless they wanted to all the pirates to fall, until the piratical way of life was little more than a memory.

Half the crew set off, rather bravely, laden down with all the water containers that could be found on the ship. Nadia watched them go, and looked at the lush green forests of the island. She wondered for a brief moment if she should have volunteered, but she thought better of it. She no longer missed or craved land, she had her freedom, and could where she wished without anyone to contradict her, or the worry that she would bring a punishment down on her head.

Jack and the crew had not been gone long when Naida noticed an almost familiar ship begin to creep its way alongside the Black Pearl. She frowned, and walked over to the railings to investigate. She gasped as she realised what was happening. She almost rushed to find the crew, but was stopped when one of the remaining men of Sao Feng's held a pistol at her. She knew her chances of drawing her pistol, cocking it and firing it before the others were pretty slim, and so she just sighed.

Soon enough Naida was being held by two Asian crewmen, chained at the wrists. The rest of the crew were similarly restrained, and the deck was swarming with foreign hands at the wheel. Naida watched as Barbossa walked confidently up the steps, turning to the pirate lord whose ship had now captured the Pearl. Naida was glaring at him, and she spared a glance to Jack, who was cowering on the ladder, afraid to show his face.

"Sao Feng, you showing up here is a remarkable coincidence," Barbossa spoke with a tone of irony clear.

"Jack Sparrow," Sao Feng declared.

Ignoring the other captain Sao Feng walked to look behind him, where Jack had rushed, still cowering away. The pirate had taken to biting the skin around his nail, showing how nervous he was. Naida couldn't understand why he was so worried, but she still managed a glare for Sao Feng as he walked past her. As Jack appeared from behind Barbossa he smiled, almost as if it had been his purpose to hide.

"You paid me great insult once," Feng explained.

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack explained. Suddenly Sao Feng punched Jack, and a cracking sound could clearly be heard.

"Shall we just call it square then?" Jack asked as he rearranged his nose.

"Release her," Will commanded as he walked through the crowds and pointed at Naida, "She's not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked.

"You heard Captain Turner," Sao Feng commanded, "Release her."

"Captain Turner?" Jack parroted.

"Aye the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us," Gibbs explained as Naida was unchained.

"I need the Pearl to free my father," Will answered, "That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

"Why did you not tell me?" Naida asked walking across to Will.

"You didn't need to know."

"He needs the Pearl. Captain Turner needs the Pearl," Jack tried to rationalise the statement to himself, "And Beth felt guilty. And you and your Brethren court. Why did you come?" Jack asked Naida.

"You think I felt guilty? Then you are more a fool than I thought," Beth laughed as she appeared, dressed as a proper lady.

"What are you doing Beth?" Naida enquired.

"Waiting for someone. But I do believe Jack asked you a question. Dear Naida," Beth almost spat out the last words.

"I came because Jack died, and he was our father's friend. And loyalty, to ones friends and family comes above all else."

"I'm sorry Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you," Sao Feng grasped Jack and span him to face an East India Trading Company ship.

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends," Jack declared, almost afraid.

"Ah, my husband is right on time. Perhaps now I can set you pirates behind me," Beth almost spat at Naida.

"Your husband?" Naida asked in disbelief.

"Yes Beckett. We agreed that when you did escape we would have you caught for piracy and hanged, and then I would be Lady Stormcroft-Beckett and Beckett would finally have control of the Caribbean."

"I see, then you and he are welcome to each other."

"Goodbye, dear sister," Beth smiled as she was escorted off by a uniformed soldier.

"You are not my sister," Naida answered as Beth walked off.

"Here is your chance to find out," Sao Feng answered Jack, interrupting the conversation.

Author's note: Sorry I forgot to put one of these one the last chapter. Ah well, water under the bridge isn't it really? However, I do hope you all enjoyed, and would love it if you would take the time to review, as it really does make my day!!!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Naida was soon to find out that there was no honour upon the seas. A large contingent of the East India Trading Company arrived, and caused much commotion. Among them was a man Naida noted she had seen before, in Singapore. But she did not know who he was, and this puzzled her somewhat. Of course the man worked for Beckett, and yet there was something more sinister about him than other men.

"My men are crew enough," Sao Feng addressed the man.

"Company ship, company crew," The man answered.

"You agreed. The Black Pearl was to be mine," Will argued as he walked up.

"And so it was," Sao Feng agreed.

At a nod from the pirate captain two men came up behind Will. One seized him while the other one punched him in the stomach, doubling him over so he would be incapable of fighting. Two more seized Naida, and she was soon chained alongside Will. She could almost not believe what was going on. First Beth betrayed, and now Will. She could understand his motives, and yet he had not told her, he thought it was not her business. She would show him what her business was in time.

As she was chained up she didn't look at Will. She couldn't. He had changed from when she had first known him. She had thought it was nothing, but her naivety had cost her dear. She had not lived in the world, so she knew little of people, or what they meant when they said one thing, meaning another totally. Beth had never come to rescue her, only to kill her and take what was rightfully Naida's.

"Beckett agreed the Pearl was to be mine," Sao Feng argued with the man, who Naida had learnt was called Mercer.

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship as can outrun the Dutchman now is he?" Mercer demanded in answer.

"Shame they're not bound to honour the code of the brethren, isn't it?" Barbossa asked seeing the look of utter fury on Feng's face, "Because honour's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There is no honour to remaining with the loosing side," Sao Feng answered, "Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business."

"What is it with everyone and it just being good business?" Naida enquired, hearing the term she had often heard her sister use.

"The loosing side you say?" Barbossa asked, ignoring Naida.

"They have the Dutchman," Feng answered, "Now the Pearl! And what do the brethren have?"

"We have Calypso."

Naida frowned as Sao Feng turned to her and looked her up and down. She was unsure of Tia Dalma, but she knew that it would not be the real Calypso if Barbossa were to sell the sea goddess to the pirate lord. However, she was not aware of how fey she looked, so thin and frail yet full of life, her pale skin almost luminous, and her eyes, a deep sea green, which changed with her mood.

"Calypso," Feng spat out, as Barbossa turned to look at Naida, "An old legend."

"No. The goddess herself, bound in human form. Imagine all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Brethren court," Barbossa explained, "All the court."

"What are you proposing captain?" Feng asked.

"What be accepting, cap'n?"

"The girl."

"What?" Naida demanded, shocked.

"Naida is not part of any bargain," Will disagreed.

"Out of the question," Barbossa agreed.

"It was not a question," Sao Feng explained.

"Done," Naida agreed.

"What?" Will demanded, before protesting, "Not done."

"If this is what it takes to free us, then done!"

"Naida, they are pirates," Will explained.

"I have spent almost my entire life dealing with pirates!"

"Then we have an accord?" Barbossa enquired.

Naida was unchained. She walked to Sao Feng's side almost confidently. He gently took her arm, and signalled for the men who had arrived with him to depart. She cast one last look at Will, who was looking at her disbelievingly. She shook her head slightly as she stepped across. She was supposed to be a goddess of the sea, not a woman who was very frightened and unsure. Everything hung now by a thin thread, which could snap at any moment.

Although, Naida reflected she had more chance than any to carry this charade off. She wasn't entirely human; she was half Selkie after all. She was tied to the sea, and felt its pull as surely as the goddess Calypso, tied in her human form, must feel. She could listen to the sea in the middle of a raging battle if she so chose, she had proved that to herself many times before on the Dutchman.

She was taken below decks as Sao Feng set off in one direction, and the Pearl in the other. Nadia quashed her panic, and the desire to know what was happening on the Pearl. She wanted to protect Will, but he had to face up to the consequences of his actions, and she could not change that. That this was the only option left open to them meant that they had to be separated, was simply a consequence of his decision.

She was dressed by the maids. Gone was her Chinese style trouser suit, with minimal padding. Instead she was dressed in another suit, one which had a long red dress, with gold embroidering. Over this were a deep green coat, and a hat with tassels. She accepted this as her due, she was pretending to be royalty, and as such would take all of this as her due, without any complaint.

Sao Feng appeared, dressed in looser clothes than before. He was reciting some poem in a language she didn't understand. As their master came in, the two girls who had dressed her bowed and backed away. He walked across in front of Naida's vision and over to a ewer of water, where fresh green leaves were floating. As he lifted the leaves he began to speak.

"By this time tomorrow, we will arrive at shipwreck Cove and you will be free," he explained, adding, "Calypso."

"Excuse me?" Naida asked, playing at innocence.

"Not a name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many you have… But it is what we call you."

"We being who?"

"You confirm it."

"Confirm what? You've told me nothing."

"The Brethren Court, not I. The First Brethren Court, whose decision I would have opposed. They bound you to human form, so the rule of the seas would belong to man, and not…"

"To me." Naida interrupted. "But I hardly think I need a history lesson."

"But one such as you should never be anything less than what you are."

"Pretty speech, from a captor. But words whispered through prison bars loose their charm."

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous as it may be."

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes."

"I offer simply my desire."

"And in return?"

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them."

"And if I should choose not?" Naida enquired flirtatiously.

"Then I will take… your fury."

In an instant Sao Feng rounded on Naida and pushed her back against a wooden bar. She struggled as he went to press his mouth to hers. She felt his lips against hers, and her entire body revolted. She pushed him away bodily, with a small scream. He turned and she watched as he brought his hand to his cheek where she had cut him. He had been too bold, and would be rewarded for such.

Sao Feng looked at her, panting heavily in fright. Naida could clearly see the desire written on his face, and she panicked. She slid around the pole, trying to edge away. However as the pirate came towards her, a cannonball careened through the wall. Naida cowered as her hat was thrown off with the force of the blow, leaving her dark hair caught in a bun.

"Sao Feng?" Naida enquired as she edged back around.

She looked at the pirate lord in shock. He had survived the initial blast; the ball had not hit him. Instead he had been pierced by a thick stave of wood right through his chest. Naida couldn't keep the look she knew must have appeared on her face. However the captain seemed to have more pressing things on his mind as he beckoned to the woman. Naida began to walk over to him, even as he began to talk to her again.

"Here, please," he begged her. Naida ducked to follow his command as another cannonball ripped through the cabin.

"With all nine pieces of eight… you will be free," Sao Feng explained as he handed over the necklace he wore, "Take it! You are captain now."

"Me?" Naida asked, afraid, as she took the token.

"Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove," Feng commanded as he drew Naida close.

"Captain, the ship is taken. We cannot…" Tai Huang trailed off as he saw his captain.

"Forgive me… Calypso," Sao Feng begged as he died.

Naida watched as the pirate released his hold on her. She saw him lean back, his eyes wide open in a death stare as he drew his last breath. Naida looked to the body, before at the trinket she was holding. She was now one of the pirate lords, and she would need to be in Shipwreck Cove. There was no other way. The men would have to follow her lead, or they would die.

"What did he tell you?" Tai Huang demanded as she stood.

"He made me captain," Naida breathed almost disbelievingly.

Tai Huang looked angry, before storming out of the cabin. Naida, after casting one more look at the body of Sao Feng, and sending up an apology for what she had to do, followed him. She was aware of the smoke and sounds of musket fire. She had no time to react as Tai Huang was seized by a man, with a sword to his throat, and Naida was soon to suffer the same.

"You are not my captain," Tai Huang spat at her.

"Lady Stormcroft?" Naida turned to see Norrington.

"Norrington, what are you doing here?"

"Your sister will be overjoyed to see you are safe," he ignored her.

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that? She betrayed me, I longer consider her my blood. She wants to see me hang."

"Who among you do you name as captain?" Naida heard Davy Jones command.

"Captain, her," Tai Huang pointed at Naida.

"Captain?" Davy Jones asked as he recognised Naida.

"Tow the ship; put the prisoners in the brig," Norrington commanded, "The captain shall have my quarters."

"Thank you sir," Naida spoke firmly, "But I prefer to remain with my crew."

"Lady Stormcroft," James pleaded, "I swear I did not know."

"What, which side you chose?" Naida pulled away from Norrington and stood with her men, "Well now you do."

Naida was herded along with the rest of the crew to the brig. She had been here before, but never locked up, and it had not improved with time. She sighed as she looked around her with the men; they would all be kept like this, little more than cattle, until it was their time to die. Hearing footsteps on the stairs Naida turned to see a familiar face.

"Hello my darling," Annabelle cooed.

"Go away, I have no need of company," Naida ordered.

"Is this new found confidence just because you're a captain?"

"Think what you will."

"I see something's changed in you. You have more of a fire now. I thought I quenched that. Don't worry, a few more years, that'll be gone, and then it will be time for you to die."

"I'm not part of the crew anymore, I'm a prisoner."

"Little difference when it comes down to it. You never knew what happened to Bootstrap did you?"

"What happened to him? What have you done?"

"I told you my dear. I want to see you hurt, and I know the best way to do that. Hurt those that you love and care for. Like your darling sister."

"Her, you're more than welcome to. You'd like her, I think; she's another version of you."

"You called," Bootstrap appeared from the walls, startling Naida.

"You don't remember Naida, do you Bill?" Annabelle asked as she reached in and stroked his face.

"My son William's going to come and get me, isn't he?" Bill asked Annabelle.

"He will, that I promise," Naida affirmed.

"One thing dear, I still have your skin. I could make you squirm for it."

"Could you really Annabelle? I am only half Selkie after all, and you know what they say about half-breeds, they are just as happy without as with."

"You will pay for your impudence."

"With what? Your curse has failed."

"It never fails my dear, don't you worry about that. You'll be burying your beloved William Turner before you even know it."

Author's note: Ohhhhh, we hate Annabelle. She is mean and horrible isn't she? Anyway, here's another chapter for you. I would greatly appreciate any reviews. We are fast speeding towards the end folks. Or is it really the end?


	17. Chapter 16

sweetgirl8353: I hope this comes out quick enough for you. I would say Naida is more upset at Will than angry, although whether or not she gives him a dressing down or not next time they meet has yet to be seen. And yes, Beth is evil, a living breathing model of Annabelle, don't you think?

Chapter 16

A short length of time passed, Naida had no way of knowing. She had left Bootstrap in peace; he had been upset by Annabelle. Naida could only guess at the woman's evil intentions, and she would stop at nothing to satisfy her wants. Naida saw Norrington with the keys, and regarded him calmly as he opened the door. She was not going to be the one to make the first move; she would let him grovel first.

"Come with me," he commanded, "Quickly." He added when no one moved.

"What are you doing?" Naida asked as her men filed out.

"Choosing a side," Norrington answered.

Naida led her men to a secret entrance she knew. It led to the side of the boat, a ledge balanced precariously over the sea. There was a larger, railed edge at the end, to which the tow ropes for Sao Feng's junk were tied. Naida watched her men through before following herself, balancing easily by grasping at the outcrops that seemed to grow off the Dutchman. Norrington was already there, watching her men board. Eventually she reached him.

"Do not go to Shipwreck cove, Beckett knows of the meeting of the brethren," Norrington begged, "I fear there may be a traitor among them."

"I have to go, I will not survive otherwise," Naida answered evenly.

"Your father would not have wanted this."

"What do you know of my father?"

"Lord Beckett appointed me his jailor, for a time."

"And then I supposed my father sailed for England."

"I fear he did not leave these shores, but it is not through my doing."

"It is too late to hope for forgiveness."

"I never wanted it, for my part, your father was a good man, who should not have died."

"You are a good man, who made some bad decisions. Come with us," she commanded him.

"Lady Stormcroft it was never my place," Norrington briefly kissed her hand.

Naida turned as she caught the tow lines. She saw Bootstrap and gasped. He seemed to have lost all reason, as he was calling the crew down. He stopped and looked at him, tempted to call out and see if he remembered her, but she did not. Time was of the essence now. She watched as she began to clamber along the ropes the drama that was unfolding.

She saw how Norrington was trying to order Bill back, but Bill had lost all reason, he had been on the Dutchman too long with nothing to hold to him to reason. A single pistol shot rang out, and Naida fell into the water as the two lines went slack. She looked one last time at Norrington, who fell to a stab wound to the heart from Bootstrap. Knowing there was precious little time left she turned her head and swam for the ship, every second now counted.

Naida clambered up on deck, and saw the crew all rushing to take their places. Tai Huang turned to her. He seemed to have forgotten that he said he would never follow her orders. After the escape from the Dutchman Naida felt drained but determined. Too many good men had died at the hands of Beckett, and he would pay dearly for every one of them. It felt strange the feeling of empowerment that decision brought her, but it was good, bringing fresh life back to her limbs.

"We sail for Shipwreck Cove, we should make there in time for the meeting," Naida told Tai Huang.

"Not the start," he explained.

"I never said we weren't going to be late."

"What of the previous captain?"

"We shall give him a decent sea burial, as he deserves. And tack some blanket over the hole in his cabin wall, I will want some privacy while I change."

Tai Huang bowed to her orders, and soon the late captain had been bathed somewhat rudely, and dressed in his finest. Naida decided against burying him in a hammock, it would name him as a simple sailor, not the pirate lord he had been. Although she had not liked him as a person, she knew the crew needed to give him his funeral, and she would not stop them. He was a pirate lord, or had been, and that still counted for something to Naida.

She stood back and observed as the captain was brought on deck. His men had held him in great reverence, the stories they told showed how they thought of him as almost immortal, rather like the crew of the Pearl believed Jack to be. Finally, all the tales had been sung. Naida stepped up before the body was placed into the water, and added a small bag, containing some coins to the captain's purse.

"So he may never want for anything in the afterlife," she explained to the crew members.

She walked slowly below decks as the body was committed to the sea, and the crew began sailing. They knew their heading, and had little use for her. She was superfluous, for now, but she knew she needed to prepare for the meeting at Shipwreck Cove. According to Tai Huang they were only a few hours away, and he was sure that if the meeting had not already started, then it would start soon.

Naida shed the elaborate robes she had been wearing. Instead she went in search of a different outfit. She found a suit, of black silk, again with gold embroidery on. This she donned slowly, methodically, arranging everything precisely. She chose some soft kidskin boots, instead of the flimsy shoes she had worn before. Lastly she let her hair down, combed it, before resecuring it, and adding another hat to the ensemble.

"We have arrived," Tai Huang explained as he came down into the cabin.

"I am ready then," Naida replied as she went to walk out.

"The captain of our ship always bears this, his sword, with pride."

With words that accompanied this, Tai Huang revealed a beautifully crafted blade, the likes of which Naida had ever seen. She grasped it, weighting it, before nodding her acceptance. She buckled the sword onto her belt, to accompany the pair of pistols she had managed to acquire. She smiled at Tai Huang, realising he had called her a man, in his eyes, which was the highest honour he could pay one such as herself. She bowed in thanks to him.

"If I die, you control the men," Naida told him before she stalked out.

The newly made captain stalked out of her ships and onto one of the many and myriad jetties of Shipwreck. She had been told the town itself, if it could be called that, was called Shipwreck, and it lay inside Shipwreck cove, which nestled within Shipwreck Island. The town was unusual, although Naida did not take any time to examine it. She walked straight in, until she found where she was meant to be.

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord?" Naida heard Jack enquire, "And I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

"Sao Feng is dead," Naida cried, accompanied by a few of her men, "He fell to the Flying Dutchman."

"The plagued ship!" Naida heard the only other female pirate lord cry as she inserted her sword into the globe.

"He made you captain?" Jack asked in disbelief, "They're just giving the bloody title away now."

"Listen. Listen to me," Naida commanded over the uproar she had caused, "Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett. They're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" a large black man stood and asked.

"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa explained.

"Where's Will?" Naida asked as she looked around.

"Not among us," Jack answered.

"It matters not how they found us. The question is: What will we do now they have?" Barbossa demanded.

"We fight," Naida replied sternly, a cause of laughter amongst the other pirate lords.

"Shipwreck cove is a fortress," the other woman explained, "A well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

"There be a third course," Barbossa interrupted the agreements, "In another age, at this very spot, the first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso."

"Shoot him," the turbaned lord ordered.

"Cut out his tongue!" the pirate lord form earlier spoke up.

"Shoot him, cut out his tongue, and then shoot his tongue. And trim that straggly beard," Jack commanded.

"Sao Feng would've agreed with Barbossa," Tai Huang interjected.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now!" the black man asked.

"It's unlikely her mood's improved," a man with a heavy French accent spoke.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso," another, short man stood up.

"You threaten me?" the Frenchman asked, looking at the pistol on the table.

"I silence you!" his opponent replied.

At that moment the Frenchman's fist shot out, and he punched the man in the nose, making him fall backwards, and his shot to go wide. Soon enough a brawl had broken out. Some men were fighting on the tables, others around it. One poor unfortunate was slid along the table, before having a bottle broken over his head. Accompanying this was a cacophony of noise that almost deafened Naida.

"This is madness!" she exclaimed.

"This is politics," Jack countered.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us."

"If they not be here already," Barbossa added darkly.

The fighting raged on for a while. It amazed Naida the depths of barbarism that there men fell to. Arguments amongst pirates were common, was that not proved by Barbossa and Jack? And yet so many pirates in one place was bound to cause frictions and fighting. If they were all to stay locked up like this together, bickering and feuds would emerge. Eventually Barbossa grew tired, stood on the table and fired his pistol into the air. At this signal, everyone stopped fighting.

"It was the First Court what imprisoned Calypso," Barbossa explained, "We should be the ones to set her free. And in her gratitude would see fit to grant us boons."

"Whose boons? Your boons?" Jack asked, "Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak says I."

"If you have a better alternative, please share," Barbossa demanded of Jack.

"Cuttlefish," Jack began as he began to walk around the table, "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flipping glorious little sausages. Pen them up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or fish nature. So, yes, we could hole up here, well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within a month. Which seems quite grim to me, whichever way you slice it.

Or… As my so learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. We are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe that the words are coming out of me mouth, Captain Stormcroft. We must fight."

"You've always run away from a fight," Barbossa challenged immediately.

"Have not," Jack shot back.

"Have so."

"Have not."

"Have so!"

"Have not!"

"You have so and you know it."

"Have not, slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit now that here now that is what we all must do: We must fight… to run away."

"Aye!" Gibbs affirmed, causing a storm of approval.

"As per the Code, an act of war and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king," Barbossa added.

"You made that up," Jack challenged.

"Did I now? I call on cap'n Teague, keeper of the Code."

"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly," a servant of one of the lord's proclaimed, "Hang the code, who cares a…"

At that moment there was a pistol shot, and the man uttering the words fell down dead. Everyone looked in shock up at a balcony of what had once been another ship. Standing there was a pirate in a red coat, and a smoking gun. Everyone seemed to be upset and shocked by this new arrangement, and Naida watched Jack as he seemed very uncomfortable. She wondered why, but had no time to dwell on it.

"The Code is the law," the man explained as he blew away the smoke from his pistol, "You're in my way boy." Teague explained to Jack as he walked across.

Jack moved aside, with a distinctly uncomfortable expression written on his face. The new Captain beckoned and two old men came, bearing a very old book between them. It was obviously heavy, as the pair were bowed down with it, although Naida could not be sure if it was their age or the fact that the book was so heavy. To astonished whisperings the book was set down on the table. With a whistle, Captain Teague summoned a dog with a bunch of keys.

"That can't… How did…" Ragetti tried to form a sentence.

"Sea turtles mate," Teague answered with a shrug.

The dog agreed with a bark, before running off once it had been relieved of its burden. Everyone sat and watched as Teague unlocked the heavy iron padlock that locked the Pirate Codex, as it was called. The captain opened it to a page; Naida thought he must know the book inside out to know the page. Then he began to read under his breath as his finger traced the page, obviously looking for the passage that he was searching for.

"Barbossa is right," Captain Teague said eventually.

"Hang on a minute," Jack looked at the book as Teague stepped away, and he read, "It shall be the duties as the King, to declare war, parley with shared adversaries… Fancy that."

"There has not been a king since the First Court!" The Frenchman exclaimed, "And that's not likely to change."

"Not likely," Teague agreed.

"Why not?" Naida enquired.

"See, the pirate king is elected by popular vote," Gibbs explained."

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself," Barbossa interrupted.

"I call for a vote," Jack announced.

"I vote for Armand, the Corsair," the turbaned captain stood up.

"Capitan Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman," the French captain stood up.

"Sri Sumbhajee, votes for Sri Sumbhajee," another speaker spoke for the mute lord.

"Mistress Ching," the Chinese woman declared.

"Gentleman Jocard," the coloured man declared.

"Naida Stormcroft," Naida sighed.

"Barbossa," Barbossa sounded bored by this.

"Vallenueva," the short man, whom Naida assumed to have a Spanish accent stood up.

"Naida Stormcroft," Jack replied.

"What?" Naida demanded in shock.

"I know, curious isn't it?"

At that moment there was uproar. Naida could scarce believe it, her a pirate king? She was only newly made a captain, and was unsure of her duties. So now to be thrown in at the deep end, well she would have to sink or she would have to swim. Throughout the whole interlude, including the argument that was now ensuing, Teague was simply sitting, playing on his guitar. Jack seemed to smile, before he began to speak.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the Code, then?" asked Jack.

At that moment one of the strings on Teague's guitar broke, and let off a resonating sound, almost as if it had broken at what the captain had just heard. He looked up, glaring at the assembled lords. To a man they all looked to him, and the sudden ending to his playing. Everyone sank down without a further complaint; there was still a body that said what Teague would do to any who dared to disobey the pirate law.

"Very well," Mistress Ching declared, "What say you Captain Stormcroft, King of the Brethren Court?"

"Prepare every vessel that floats," Naida commanded, "At dawn we're at war."

"And so, we shall go to war," Sri Sumbhajee declared, with a strangely high falsetto voice.

To this there were many roars of approval. The Pirate King had spoken, and her word was final. She had Captain Teague to back her up if anyone went against the code. Yet that comforted her only a little. She didn't want to be the Pirate King; she hadn't wanted anything that had happened to happen. But it had, and now it was her responsibility to see it through. Until the end…

Author's note: here ya go, another chapter. I know, I seem to be racing through these like there's no tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed and can forgive me for smudging all these scenes together, they would all seem a bit short on their own otherwise, well that's what I think anyway. Hope you all enjoyed, and would love it if you took the time to review.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Naida wandered along the jetties of Shipwreck Cove. She made it appear as if she were inspecting all of her ships. Instead she was really allowing her mind to wander as her feet conveyed her where they would. She needed time to think, and that time was running scare, dawn would soon be upon them, and everyone would be looking at her to lead, looking at her to be strong. She was willing to bet she was the youngest pirate lord, and now she was their king.

She asked numbers and guns of each pirate ship. She nodded, processing the information. She would have many ships, but she wondered if Beckett would have more. She shook her head. It didn't matter, she wanted revenge on him. He killed her father, and he controlled Jones, and thus Annabelle. All those people she had a score to settle with. Oh yes, and Beth. She needed to learn that her actions had consequences.

Naida was aware that she had hardened over the last few days. She wanted revenge for her father's treatment. She had once been told that revenge would warp her if she did not keep her eye on the reason why she wanted it. She wanted it for the life that had been stolen from her. And she wanted it for the hopes of the life she wanted. She would never be able to live in peace until those who murdered her father and ruined her life were gone.

Davy Jones and Annabelle would hound her whenever she took to the seas. She would always have to look over her shoulder, and would wonder when she would next hear the sparks and smell the thick acrid smoke of cannon fire. If she were to fall it would be the Locker for her, she had burnt her bridges as far as the option of joining the crew of the Dutchman again. She had changed her entire demeanour, had discovered who she was meant to be.

And Beckett would hound her wherever she went on land. She would not be able to take up her position as Lady Stormcroft; she would be hanged by Beckett for piracy. There would be no defence for her, she was a woman alone. So she had to make her way as Pirate King, and see the East India Company overthrown, and a new captain of the Dutchman, otherwise she would never be able to rest without looking over her shoulder.

Naida wondered what would happen if they were to win, against all the odds. She could be Lady Stormcroft. She would have Callisto with her again. And she would be able to have Will, as she hoped. He meant the world to her, and yet he had still hurt her. He had betrayed her, although she could find it in her heart to forgive him. But first he had to learn his lesson, so that he would never do it again.

Finally Naida had completed her rounds. She walked to the Pearl. She had asked to take it as her flagship, and her request had been granted. She wondered if Barbossa was planning something, but it had been Jack who she had asked, and he had agreed. With a sigh she wondered what Will was doing, and if he was thinking of her as she was of him. It hurt her to be parted from him, and yet she bore it, it would mean their reunion would be that much sweeter.

She turned as she heard footsteps. She saw Jack come aboard with Captain Teague, and both walked up to her. She nodded to them, acknowledging them. But she did not move, she stood stock still, staring out at the island fortress which she would soon be leaving the safety of for war. There was no turning back now, she just had to follow the road in front of her feet.

"I pledge my men and ship," Teague spoke.

"I thank you, but you are the keeper of the Code, you are too valuable asset to be lost to the Brethren Court," Naida politely refused the offer.

"There'll be no Code left to keep if all pirates die."

"There would. There would be a memory of all the brave pirates who sailed the seas, and who met their end. Their tales would need to be told."

"There are other better suited to telling tales."

"Are you determined?"

"I came to ask your permission."

"Would you fight without it?"

"I would."

"Then you are welcome to join."

Captain Teague nodded, before wandering off. Naida smiled briefly at Jack, before bending her thoughts upon her former course. Teague was right, hundreds of people would be under her command. And if they lost, it would not just be her hopes and her life ruined. With a sigh she wondered if she had done the right thing in voting for herself, should she have not voted for someone like Jack, who had an idea about how to lead, and how to fight.

"Did I do the right thing daddy?" Naida asked quietly.

Naida clutched at the locket her father had given her before she had left. Inside the delicately engraved silver lozenge was a miniature portrait of both her mother and her father. She opened it, and held it up to the lamp light. She saw her mother, with her raven tresses, and her father, with his burnished ones. They had loved each other, and they had loved their daughter.

A tear slid slowly down Naida's cheek. She wanted to mourn, for the life she wad meant to have, but never did have. But long ago had she finished mourning, and now she had to live. Her parents were gone, but they were not going to be forgotten, not along as she still had breath in her. She had to honour them by her actions. She knew that her father would not be wondering what would happen if he failed. He would be thinking how best to win.

Frowning Naida caught a few notes of a song. It started off slowly at first, but then grew in resonance. She gasped, grasping the locket tightly as she recognised her mother's voice. Here, in the witching hour, the lines between reality and unreality, life and death, blurred. Here spirits could reach across the ages and caress those they love. Naida could almost close her eyes and see her parents, and feel that a gently gust of wind that brushed across her cheek was a loving caress.

"Your mother would sing to you every night, a lullaby to bring you home," Naida gasped as she saw Callisto.

"Callisto, how did you come to be here?" Naida demanded.

"I have my ways. Some plan to free my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, Davy Jones has a daughter, although he does not know it."

"Callisto, Calypso."

"They sound similar don't they?"

"You're the daughter of Calypso?"

"I am, but my mother is not the reason why I'm here."

"You're here for me."

"You will need all of your strength before sun's setting, and even beyond it."

"Can you see the future then?"

"I can see many possibilities of the future. Tomorrow is a crossroads, where many things could happen."

"A crossroads?"

"Time is not a smooth running thread. For a time it may be, but then monumental events happen, that could change the course of history."

"I do not want to know what my future is."

"I could not tell you, even if I wanted to."

"I wish my parents were still here, I need my father. I can't make decisions alone."

"You can, you are strong enough, and you will live with the consequences of your actions, whatever happens. Your father is always with you. You are your mother and your father, the best parts of them, with some of their worst aspects as well. But never think you are alone."

"Callisto, I don't want to die."

"Most pathways don't end in you dying, you have more chance of living. But what of Beth?"

"What of her? I no longer claim her as my kin."

"Your heart is hardened and yet it bleeds at the same time."

"Exactly, but I need a heart of stone to get through this next day. I am looking for revenge."

"And what then? Beyond the revenge? How do you know you won't get caught up in the need for more revenge?"

"Because I have people who care for me, and will stop that from happening."

"Then you are ready, my child," Callisto declared, gently cupping Naida's cheek, "I have to go now."

"Do you have to leave me?"

"I will be waiting for you, whatever the outcome, never forget that."

Naida nodded. Her mother's lament was still going on, reaching to her from across the grave. The captain could understand the other woman's sadness. She had looked over her beloved daughter for years, even from beyond the grave. Naida needed her parents to walk with her tomorrow, and this was what her mother was sending her. Naida reached out and grasped at the faint spirit, drawing her mother's compassion. From her father she took strength and the ability to lead, no matter how her heart was breaking.

"I will not be alone, my mother and father are walking with me," Naida answered Callisto.

"What did you take from them?" Callisto demanded shocked.

"Nothing they would not give. I took my father's strength and my mother's compassion."

"Why compassion?"

"Because I am only looking for revenge on three people. And there will be many more there tomorrow than just those three."

"Your mother left something for you, when you came of age. I did not want to give them to you, fearing your heart was filled with hate. Now I look into your eyes, and can see only wisdom."

Callisto took out a deep blue leather box. Embossed on the lid, was not her father's coat of arms. Instead there was a picture of a slash of lighting a figure. At first glance it looked like a mermaid sitting on the rock. However, as Naida examined it more closely she saw that the woman was emerging from the skin of the seal. At her brow was a crown, and around her neck were many bracelets.

"Your mother's coat of arms," Callisto explained as Naida's fingers traced the box.

Gently Naida opened the box, and gasped at what she saw inside. Nestled there in a lining of deep blue silk, were two pistols. Embossed on the side of the guns was a riot of flowers and leaves that curled. These embosses had been filled with gold leaf, and Naida knew that the metal butts at the end had been faced similarly with gold. As she lifted them she marvelled at the feel of the cool metal beneath her palm, and the weight of them in her hand.

"Your mother had them made for you because she knew you would be travelling dangerous roads," Callisto explained.

"I wish I had something to give in return," Naida spoke quietly.

"You gave her your love, and she can feel it even beyond the grave, never doubt that."

"I never will again."

Naida turned at hearing calls. She saw the sky was beginning to glow with orange. Her mother's song finished, and Naida wrapped the memory tightly around her like a cloak. She turned to Callisto, and took out her pistols, inserting them into her belt. As she nodded, the tears swimming in her eyes, Callisto stood up, and cupped Naida's cheek in the palm of her hand. Bending forward Naida accepted a gentle kiss to her forward.

"It's dawn and we are at war," Naida spoke quietly.

"Remember that we are proud of you," Callisto added, before she disappeared.

Naida nodded. She was now ready to face the day ahead. Her limbs did not feel heavy because of lack of sleep. Indeed she felt invigorated. The sea was calling to her, and she would answer it. She was the Pirate King and she had declared war and she would see it through. Whatever the consequences. She would not run from them, she had to face them, whatever the personal cost.

Author's note: Yep, still on a roll. And so we draw ever closer to the final battle. Naida here is very scared, and unsure of her choices. But she's learnt she's made them, and she has to stick by them, whatever happens.


	19. Chapter 18

sweetgirl8353: Glad you're enjoying. I'm writing this as fast as I can for you.

Disclaimer: Just thought I ought to slip one in here saying that I don't own the brilliant speech made by Elizabeth Swann that I've put into the mouth of my character, although damn I wish I did.

Chapter 18

The sun arose, and all of the pirates were assembled on the decks of their respective ships. The pirates had formed a line, this was where they were to make their stand, and perhaps finish things. A soft mist blew from across the sea; the sun had not yet burnt it off. The entire horizon was obscured by the thick mist, so seeing anything was going to prove difficult. Seeing one ship, Mary began to jeer.

"The enemy's here, let's take them!"

This was followed by a multitude of cheers, as pirates drew their weapons, spoiling for the fight ahead. Naida didn't join in; she knew what was hidden behind the banks of mist. Slowly, the lumbering shapes of more ships could be seen on the horizon. Soon enough everyone was shocked into silence at the sheer size of the armada that they were facing. This could mean obliteration for them.

"Parley?" Naida heard Jack asked.

She nodded and asked for the signal to be run up. She ordered Jack and Barbossa to her side. They were to go and meet Beckett, and talk terms. Naida knew in her heart that the terms she wanted she would never be granted, and so she would not accept terms. Still it did not do for centuries of tradition to be washed down the drain simply because there was no chance that a peaceful resolution could be reached.

On a sandbar, in the middle of the two fleets, two lifeboats pulled up. Naida confidently walked out of hers, approaching her opponents on the field. She was flanked either side by Jack and Barbossa, she was the one who would agree terms or not. Naida saw Beckett, and Davy Jones, standing in a bucket of seawater as he could not touch land. She was surprised to see Will there, but she did not show it, instead met his intense gaze with one of her own. The trio came to a halt not too far from their opponents.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door," Barbossa accused Will.

"Don't blame Turner," Beckett corrected, "He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left."

"My hands are clean in this," Jack held them up as the other glared at him, "Figuratively."

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose," Will affirmed, "Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well said, listen to the tool," Jack retorted.

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett asked, producing Jack's compass, "You made a deal with me Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up. Claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied," Jones spat at Will, before looking to Naida, "One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman. For a start."

"That debt was paid mate, with some help," Jack explained.

"You escaped."

"Technically."

"I propose an exchange," Naida spoke suddenly, "Will leaves with us… and you can take Jack."

"Done," Will agreed.

"Undone," Jack added quickly.

"Done," Beckett added.

"Jack's one of the nine pirate lords. You have no right," Barbossa accused.

"King," Naida answered as she turned to Barbossa.

"As you command your nibs," Jack bowed as he walked.

"Blackgaurd!" Barbossa cried out, slicing off Jack's piece of eight from where it lay on his head. As it fell to the sand it was retrieved by Jack, the monkey. Barbossa walked up to Jack and added, "If ye have something to say, I might be saying something as well."

"First to the finish then?" Jack asked.

Jack walked past Barbossa as he walked forward. Will started forward, and the pair turned as they walked nearer to each other. Naida found the display almost laughable, but she kept herself under control. Jack walked up to Beckett, who simply smiled before holding up his hand pointing towards Jones, indicating that was where Jack was to go. Jack sidled up nervously to Jones, biting his nail as Naida noticed had become his habit when he was nervous. Will stood beside Naida for a moment and they shared a look.

"Do you fear death?" Davy Jones enquired menacingly to Jack.

"You've no idea," Jack replied looking distinctly uneasy.

"Advise your Brethren," Beckett commanded Naida, "You can fight and all of you will die. Or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die."

"You murdered my father," Naida stepped up to Beckett.

"He chose his own fate."

"And you have chosen yours. We will fight. And you will die."

"Shall I give your love to Bethany?" Beckett taunted.

Naida did not answer; instead she turned around and stalked off, walking through Barbossa and Will. They turned and walked after her. Naida thought she heard Beckett murmur something, but she was not sure. She had chosen her fate now, and what remained to be seen was whether her prediction or Beckett's would be proved right. She briefly touched one of her new pistols for confidence.

"King?" Will asked.

"Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack," Naida explained.

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing," Will summarized.

"We'll need to use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack," Naida commanded as Will helped her onto the deck, before adding to Barbossa, "I have a traitor to deal with."

"I have something that requires your attendance…" Barbossa began.

"And you will have it, in fifteen minutes, Mr Turner, the captain's cabin. Now!"

Naida stalked into the cabin after Will, slamming the door shut behind her. She was going to confront Will, and find what he was thinking when he betrayed her. She saw him watching her warily, he wasn't entirely sure about her, she seemed to be angry with him and yet he wasn't sure. She walked straight up to him and slapped him across the face. Will raised a hand to his cheek, before shaking his head.

"What was that for?" he asked, puzzled.

"You betrayed us," Naida answered hotly.

"I had no choice; I need to free my father."

"Even if it means loosing me?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you stab the heart of the Dutchman, you have to take the Captain's place, you know that."

"There has to be other ways."

"You think Davy Jones will just let your father walk off the ship?"

"Jack knows what he's doing."

"So you'll trust Jack and tell him your plans, but not me?"

"Perhaps I would do things differently if I could redo them. But I can't, although I can apologise."

"I can't loose you Will, it would kill me. You're the last person in this world that I care about," Naida admitted.

Will nodded at Naida. She smiled, and moved towards him. He met her halfway, and brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. She smiled briefly, before tilting Will's head. She saw, thankfully, that she had not left a mark when she hit Will, although she pressed a kiss against his cheek. Slanting his face Will soon caught Naida in a kiss that left her breathless.

"We should go and see what Barbossa wants," Will smiled when he broke away.

"I suppose we should," Naida agreed.

"So what be your plan Cap'n Stormcroft?" Barbossa demanded as the pair emerged.

"We'll use the Pearl as a flagship," Naida explained.

"Oh will we now?" Barbossa enquired.

Naida frowned as she saw Tia Dalma. She had been bound, and most of the crew were standing and holding her. She looked expectant. She didn't know what was about to happen for a few moments, but then realisation dawned. Naida didn't notice that some of the crew members had crept up behind her and Will, and were obviously waiting for something.

"Barbossa you can't release her," Will protested.

"We need to give Jack a chance," Naida explained as she and Will were seized.

"Apologies, your majesty. Too long my fate has not been in me own hands," Barbossa roughly explained, ripping Naida's piece of eight from around her neck, "No longer."

"Be there some manner of right or incantation?" Gibbs asked as the nine pieces of eight were revealed.

"Aye. The items brought together, done. Items to be burned…" Here Barbossa was offered a band for lighting the cannons, "and someone must speak the words: Calypso I release you from your human bonds."

"Is that it?" Pintel asked, sounding dissatisfied.

"'Tis said is must be spoken as if to a lover," Barbossa explained.

All the crew sounded excited at the thought. Naida realised that they all probably would want to have a lover like Calypso. But her eyes travelled to Will, and they locked with his. At the look in his eyes Naida felt a pang deep down in her stomach that made her bite her lip, almost as if she were in pain. It was not painful though, it was an incredible sweet rush that would have left her gasping, would she have let it.

"Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!" Barbossa exclaimed as he tried to burn the items.

"Is that it?" Pintel again asked as nothing happened.

"No, no, no. He didn't say it right," Ragetti protested, "He didn't… you have to say it right," he explained feebly. Ragetti turned towards Tia Dalma and stepped forward, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds," he whispered gently into her ear.

At that moment the nine pieces of eight spontaneously combusted. Pintel, who had been holding them, immediately let go after that, he didn't want to be the one left holding the metal tin if things were burning in it. Everyone seized a piece of rope that was securing Tia Dalma as she was held over the pieces, which were fast turning to little more than black ash. As the last objects burnt Tia Dalma was forced to inhale the smoke from the items.

"Tia Dalma," Will called as he broke away and lunged forwards, "Calypso." As she looked at him he carried on, "When the Brethren Court imprisoned you, who was it who told them how?" he demanded, "Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him," Calypso demanded.

"Davy Jones."

Tia Dalma looked directly at Will. Naida could see the hurt written on her face. She looked almost as if she were about to cry. She leant backwards, her face still a mask of pain. However she began to grow, and those who had held a woman now had to grasp for ropes. As she grew the ropes had to expand around her, ripping the rope through the crew's hands. Naida watched as Tia Dalma grew and grew, until suddenly she stopped.

"Calypso!" Barbossa called, kneeling. All of the crew followed his example, Naida and Will after some hesitation.

"I come before you as but a servant humble and contrite," Barbossa began, "I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favour. Spare meself, me ship, me crew… but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters… or mine."

The goddess seemed to smile for a few moments as she looked down on Barbossa. Suddenly she began to shout in some language, or in a tone that was almost impossible to decipher. As she shouted she shook from side to side, testing the ropes that were holding her desperately. Everyone stood from where they had been kneeling, and watched as the goddess began to disintegrate.

A torrent of crabs came raining down on all the pirates. Everyone was swamped, and most fell under the hail of crabs as they hit the deck. The ship began to rock with the force of it, and all the crabs began to pour down into the azure waters. Soon there were very few left, and they were all attached to people, who were trying desperately to disentangle themselves. Will stood up and looked puzzled.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Why she's no help at all," Pintel protested as everyone looked overboard, as Pintel turned to Barbossa, "What now?"

"Nothing," Barbossa retorted, "Our final hope has failed us.

Naida felt saw that the mist began to move slightly quicker than before. She had lost her hat when she had fallen under the crabs, and the tie securing her hair along with it. So now her long hair was left free to blow in the wind. It began to pick up, and blew one man's hat off. Everyone watched as flew up into the sky, which was clouding over rapidly. The rigging was beginning to creak in the breeze, a worrying sign.

"It's not over," Naida declared.

"There's still a fight to be had," Will added.

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance," Gibbs explained.

"There's only a fool's chance," Naida said simply.

"Revenge won't bring back what ye've lost, Miss Stormcroft, and its not something I'm intending to die for."

"You're right," Naida agreed, "Then what shall we die for? You will listen to me. Listen!" she commanded the crew as she climbed onto the ship's railings supporting herself with the riggings, "The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl to lead. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons. They will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do. By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs… and the courage of our hearts. Gentleman… hoist the colours," she commanded as she finished.

"Hoist the colours!" Will echoed with a smile.

The cry was soon echoed around the ship. Naida felt drained, it had taken a lot out of her to be there, leading the men. But her job was not yet over. She was the pirate king and she would lead her men in battle. Woe betide any if they thought that because she was a woman she was weak and inferior. She was her father's daughter, and she would make him proud of her this day, even if it meant she went to the grave.

"The wind's on our side boys, that's all we need!" Gibbs cried.

"Hoist the colours!" Naida shouted across as her men let up a mighty cheer.

Naida watched as her order rippled among the fleet. It was a cause for much rejoicing as each flag was furled. This was what pirates could do. Even in the face of insurmountable odds they were defiant; they would meet their end well. And there would be many who died today, that Naida knew. But she would honour their memory, and fight well. She was a pirate, and she would let Beckett know that she would not bow to him, ever.

Naida watched as the Pearls colours were unfurled. The skull and crossed cutlasses well matched her mood of defiant anger, and the need for revenge that was burning deep within her chest. Will stood beside her, her strength and her rock. Barbossa joined her, and together they watched as the flag rose higher, caught in the breeze, flying proudly. The enemy would know their death before they met it.

Soon the clouds had begun to swirl in upon themselves, forming a vortex. Lighting and thunder rippled across the sky, and rain began to pour down in earnest. Naida gave her command, and the Pearl began to surge forward to meet the oncoming Dutchman. She was a little afraid of what lay ahead, but she mastered it, she could not be controlled by her fear, she would need every ounce of her courage.

"Maelstrom!" Gibbs shouted.

"Captain Barbossa!" Naida turned to the man, who was simply standing there, "We need you at the helm!"

"Aye that be true!" Barbossa agreed, pushing Cotton out of the way before taking command, "brace up yards, you cackhanded deck apes. Dying is the day worth living for!"

"She's on our stern and gaining!" Will updated Barbossa at the helm.

"More speed!" Barbossa commanded, "Haul your wind and hold your water.

"Take us out, or they'll overbear us!" Will commanded Barbossa as Jones began to use the triple guns.

"Nay, further in we'll cut across faster water," Barbossa contradicted him.

"Prepare to broadside!" Naida commanded.

"Captain the guns. Bear a hand!" Gibbs shouted.

"Muster your courage men. At the ready," Will took charge.

Naida watched her men as they raced to comply with their orders. She was content to take a backseat, this was her first battle, and she was afraid. She knew she would be needed later, when the fighting was at its fiercest, but for now she was allowed to stay near the helm and watch as the men prepared their cannons for firing. She could never feel more proud to be what she was than in that moment.

"Batten down the hatches!" Gibbs commanded before he disappeared below decks.

"Fire!" Barbossa commanded as they drew level with the Dutchman.

"Fire!" Naida echoed the command.

Soon all the cannons below decks were firing, their smoke rising into the air. The Dutchman returned fire, and their balls smacked into the side of the ship, tearing holes into it. At Will's command the cannons above decks began firing as well. Naida watched as the cannon from the Dutchman ripped across the deck, narrowly missing Will, who had ducked to avoid being hit by the ball. Naida did not even have time to draw in a gasp, but she managed a small smile.

"It be too late to alter course now, mateys," Barbossa laughed from the helm.

The two ships moved ever closer in the maelstrom. Naida watched as the crew from the Dutchman prepared to swing across, and some men from the Pearl to do the same. She grasped the first of her mother's pistols and pulled it from her belt, waiting for the time when it would be needed. As the first crewmen swung across she took careful aim and shot, satisfied to see that the man fell down into the waters below. She then drew her sword and started on the hand to hand combat.

"Naida!" Will called to her, "Naida. Will you marry me?" he asked.

"But why Will?" Naida demanded as they both blocked a crewman.

"Now may be the only time," he replied, "I love you," he said as he grasped a hold of her. Before she could answer she had to deal with a crewman, and he a member of the East India Trading Company.

"I've made my choice, what's yours?" He asked her, grasping her arm.

"Barbossa," Naida called out, "Marry us."

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Barbossa replied.

"Barbossa now!" Will commanded as he dispatched another crewman.

"Fine then," Barbossa agreed as he dispatched two adversaries.

Will shot a small smile at Naida before she dodged away to avoid the blow of a Company man. She met his next strike with her own sword, before she brought hers under his guard and sliced his belly. She used his own momentum to flip the man over, where he lay sprawled on the deck. Next Naida dealt with a crew man, before Will briefly caught her in his arms.

"Dearly beloved we be gathered here today…" Barbossa began before he was interrupted, "To nail your gizzards to the mast you poxy cur!"

Naida frowned at that, but had no further time to puzzle it out, as two more men appeared. She ducked around the capstan, after slicing at the man. There she met Will again, where he caught her hands in his, and smiled at her. She smiled back in breathless elation.

"Naida Stormcroft, do you take me to be your husband?" he asked.

"I do," Naida affirmed breathlessly.

"Great!"

Suddenly a crew member attacked, and Will had to dodge beneath the blow. She followed him, at which point she was forced to enter into a duel with another one of the crew members. She wondered how many of the crew there actually were, and how many she would have to deal with. She grasped his arm, and smiled at him.

"Will Turner, do you take me…" she began to speak her vows as she fought, "To be your wife?" she asked, before Will spun her around underneath his arm, "in sickness and in health?" she asked as he caught her in his arms, and she blocked a crewmembers sword while Will thrust his sword into him, "With health being the less likely?"

Naida dodged out of Will's arms. She looked up briefly to see that Barbossa was fighting hard, and managed to stab one of his adversaries through his legs. Naida was furiously fighting one of the crew, and Will managed to dispatch his adversary, before warding Naida's off with a swipe of his sword, which she ducked.

"I do," Will answered.

Suddenly two crewmembers swiped at Will and Naida simultaneously. Naida and Will both ducked, thereby avoiding any wounds.

"As captain I now pronounce you…" Barbossa was still trying to conduct something like a ceremony, before adding, "You may now kiss…"

Will caught Naida, and leant her back, almost as if he were about to kiss her. However one man decided to try and attack them. Naida took control of the situation, and as Barbossa tried to finish his sentence she killed the man. Eventually Naida spun around and blocked a sword that was coming towards her head, only to see that it was Will.

"Just kiss!" Barbossa commanded.

Naida complied readily. She caught Will's sword arm in her hand, and pulled him towards her. Will's free arm wrapped around her as his mouth slanted and caught hers. It felt like the kiss would go on forever, and Naida wished it would. She felt safe, even in the middle of a raging battle. She was now Mrs. Turner, for better or for worse. And her first kiss with her new husband? It was better than she had ever hoped, because it was a snatched on in the midst of a pitched battle.

Suddenly Will was torn away from Naida. She watched as he swung across to the Dutchman to help Jack. She knew if things went well then Davy Jones would be defeated, and she would be free of the Dutchman once and for all. But still she was worried for Will; she didn't want to loose him so soon after marrying him. She shook her head and smiled at herself, it would not be any different from the times before. 

Naida decided to follow him. She leapt up onto the rails of the Pearl, and caught a rope that was flying. She looked behind her, but was reassured by Gibbs. Naida swung across, in time to see jack sent sprawling across the deck. As Davy Jones turned he saw the former member of his crew.

"Harridan!" He cried out, "You'll see no mercy from me!"

"That's why I bought this!" Naida called out as she drew her sword.

Naida entered into a furious duel with the man she had once called her captain. She slashed and hacked, but knew it was futile; nothing she did would hurt Davy Jones. The best she could do was to keep herself alive. However, as she was fighting she saw Annabelle reveal her skin. With a sharp knife she cut it, and Naida screamed as part of her soul was cut away. Blood soaked through her arm. Jones used this moment of inattention to knock away Naida.

Naida came around a few moments later, to see blood pouring down her hand. She looked to see Jones, a bent sword sticking out of his chest. She saw Will, who had been thrown to the ground. Davy Jones frowned at Will, before looking to Naida. She shook her head as understanding shone in his eyes. Jones simply laughed, before taunting the pair.

"Love. A dreadful bond. And yet so easily severed. Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" Jack asked, holding Jones' heart in his hand. Naida and Will shared a relieved look, "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand," the pirate explained.

"You're a cruel man Jack Sparrow," Jones spat.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective."

"Is it?"

Jones suddenly turned. Seeing William still sprawled on the floor he stabbed him through the heart. Naida gasped in shock. Jack seemed to look torn, should he let his friend die and take immortality for himself, or should he allow William the gift of life. Annabelle's shrill laugh reached Naida's ears. She ignored it though, as she edged over to Will's side. This was surely not happening, she was just married, and she was about to loose her husband?

"Will?" she asked, "Look at me, stay with me, you're alright."

"Will, Will! Look at me, look at me!" she begged.

Jack walked over to Naida, who was leaning over Will, desperately trying to keep him with her. She knew it was futile, but she was determined to nonetheless. He knelt down at his friend's side, and wrapped his hand around the broken end of his sword. Naida frowned in puzzlement, until she looked to Jones, who was fighting Bootstrap, who had obviously seen his son lying on the ground. As Naida thought Jones was about to kill Bootstrap, Jack let the sword fall, stabbing the heart.

Everything started to happen quickly after that, almost too quickly for Naida. One final cannon shot was heard and the Pearl began to move away from the Dutchman, who was sinking into the maelstrom. Naida watched as Bootstrap reclaimed his knife. She knew what they were going to do, and she was afraid. She soon turned to Will, who's breathing was becoming more laboured. She shook her head as she watched him breathe his last.

"No, no, no!" Naida screamed in pain.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew," Naida heard the dreaded chant.

"Don't leave me," she begged Will one last time, knowing it was fruitless.

Jack dragged Naida away then. The ship was going down, and she would too, but she did not care. No matter that she would not survive this time. As Jack secured his ropes Naida watched as the crew walked towards Will. Jack commanded her to hold on, which she did with some reluctance. Jack let off a musket shot and both she and the captain were carried out of the maelstrom.

Naida watched as the Dutchman went down with what was left of her heart and soul. She could not mourn; there was nothing left for her now. As Jack steered the makeshift parachute Naida buried her head in the pirate's chest, looking for comfort. She found none, and soon they landed in the water, only to have the Pearl come up alongside them. Nadia was pushed up the stairs ahead of Jack, unheeding of her sword arm which was now slippery with blood.

"Thank goodness Jack," Gibbs sighed with relief, "The armada's still out there. The Endeavour's coming up hard to starboard, and I think its time we embraced the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

"Never actually been one for tradition," Jack retorted before commanding, "Close haul her. Luff the sails and lay her in irons."

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck," Barbossa challenged.

"Belay that, belay that," Jack shouted.

"But the armada…" Gibbs tried to protest.

"Belay," Jack repeated whenever Gibbs tried to talk.

"The Endeavour…" Gibbs tried again.

"Stow, shut it." Jack commanded.

Naida clasped her right hand shut, ignoring the pain and the blood coursing down her arms. She wanted to see Beckett dead. Jack had his plan, and she was willing to go along with it. There was nothing left in this life for her. Naida turned suddenly, to see a disturbance in the water. She gasped as she saw the Dutchman emerge. Naida gasped in disbelief as she saw Will at the helm, he had died, and now was Captain of the Dutchman.

"Full canvas!" Jack commanded with a smile.

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa agreed finally.

Both the Pearl and the Dutchman pulled alongside the Endeavour. Naida knew she would get what she wanted now, but her victory felt hollow. She glared across at the ship, and knew that her victory would not be entirely hollow; Will was still alive after all, even if he didn't have a beating heart in his chest. She nodded to Jack, who gave the command to fire.

Naida watched as the Endeavour was destroyed. She sighed slowly; she knew that she had avenged her father's death. She released her hand from the fist she had held it in. Fresh blood poured down her arm, and Naida knew she would have to get it seen to. Pulling away her sleeve Naida saw her arm awash with blood. She could not tell where the wound was, or how deep it was. She gasped slightly at the sight of her bloodstained arm. The armada had gone, the threat was ended.

"Your chariot awaits Your Highness," Gibbs indicated a longboat, before adding; "the oars are inside."

Naida nodded, and walked down towards the lifeboat. She saw that everyone had lined up to see her off. These men had become her family, and her life. She didn't know how she could just go back to being a quiet lord's daughter after this, running her family business quietly. She smiled and nodded as she reached Barbossa.

"Mrs Turner," Barbossa nodded.

"See you soon poppet," Pintel waved her off.

"Jack," Naida spoke as she stopped in front of him, "Thank you for everything."

"Get on with you love," Jack answered, brushing her thanks aside. Ignoring his protests she placed a gentle kiss to the side of his face. After all she did have a lot to thank him for…

Author's note: phew, that was a lot. I hope you all stayed with me. Well finally, we're almost there. Or are we? I guess you'll just have to read on and find out…


	20. Chapter 19

sweetgirl8353: well hopefully this will satisfy your curiosity as to what happens next.

Chapter 19

Naida stabbed her sword into the sand almost venomously. Luckily she had not missed high tide, so it had not been too hard for her to drag the boat up onto the beach. However not her wound was pouring with yet more blood. She gasped as she turned her hand over, to see her entire hand awash with blood. She knew she needed to get it seen to, and yet it had seemed so important for her to be here, to see Will.

"Naida!" Naida jumped before she smiled as she saw Will.

"Will," Naida answered.

"What is it?"

"I was wounded," Naida explained.

Will frowned at that. He held out his hand, and Naida held out her wounded hand. Will started at the amount of blood that was drying on Naida's arm. He guided her to sit down in the sand, and slowly he peeled up her sleeve. Most of her arm was awash with blood, which made it harder to see where the wound was.

"Stay here," he commanded, before disappearing.

A few moments later he reappeared, carrying a bandage, and with some water. Naida frowned as she smelt the salty tang of sea water. He knelt again before pouring a little of the sea water onto her wound. Naida winced slightly, and her hand automatically contracted. Will smiled at her reaction. Gently he wiped the blood away, whilst cleaning the wound with the water. Eventually he finished, and smiled at Naida's grimace.

"Are you done trying to murder me?" she teased.

"It's not a large wound, it runs deep though," Will smiled, but otherwise ignored her comment, "It will scar though."

Naida bit back a sharp retort. It did hurt yes, but she was more soothed by Will's gentle actions. The pain was receding, it had been sharp like a knife wound, but now there was an occasional deep throb. She watched as Will gently took a length of linen bandage and began to wind it around her arm, applying pressure to help stem the bleeding. Eventually he finished, and looked up at Naida. She smiled, pulling him up against her for a kiss.

"Marry me," she begged as he pulled away, her eyes fluttering open.

"I thought I already did that," Will teased, gently kissing Naida again.

"Not quite you haven't."

Will gently leant over, knocking Naida back so she was lying, her body supported by sand. She briefly thought that it was lucky she had bought a blanket... And then, the memory faded, and Naida cursed as she fell out of the cot she had been sleeping on. She felt a pang shoot through her arm as she pushed herself back up. It hadn't quite healed, and she wondered idly how long it would take.

Stretching she knew she would get no more sleep that night. She would only be plagued with memories of that one day. And though they were so incredibly sweet, they were only that, memories. Although only a few weeks earlier it felt like a lifetime ago, Naida had hardly smiled since that day. She was now almost home, back where she wanted to be, and yet it was not the place she wanted to be at exactly the same time.

She wanted to be at Will's side. She could not though; Will had soon convinced her of that. Her life was no longer on the Dutchman. She had pretended to accept it with good grace, and she could understand the logic. But that didn't make it any easier to bear, nor did it make the pain disappear any quicker. She wondered if it would given time, a lot of time. Even if it did, it did not solve the burning pain in Naida's heart.

Shaking her head she grabbed a coat and pulled it on. She had not worn any of the Chinese style clothing left to her by Sao Feng; instead she now preferred to dress as she did aboard to Dutchman, as an ordinary man. Opening the door she stalked out onto the deck of the Pearl. The crew mostly gave her a wide berth. If she were not staring out over the sea then she would be pacing, and likely to be testy when disturbed.

"Not long now love," Jack nodded to her.

Naida didn't answer. She couldn't. It was hard enough returning to a large empty house that had once been filled with light and laughter. But alone, it was almost too much to bear. Although, as Naida gripped her locket she realised that she wouldn't truly be alone. She had been given a piece of Will to take with her. The chest was down in her cabin, kept away from prying eyes. Sometimes, when she felt really alone, she would listen to the heart.

Naida was still in mourning for the life she had wanted. Soon enough she would realise that she would have to get on with living. For now though, it would be hard, and every breath would feel like a knife to the heart. She would come through it; she was her father's daughter and had weathered worse storms than this in her short life. The sun would shine again, and she would enjoy it as she always had.

"I'll be fine Jack," Naida reassured the pirate as he glanced at her, "He could be dead."

"You're putting a brave face on it love."

"What's ten years really? Besides, I think between you, the pirate lords, and the need for me to look after my father's shipping interests, I won't have a quiet moment in them."

"Now what would you want a quiet life for love?"

"It would have its merits, being free of you, for a start."

Jack grimaced at that. Naida smiled, for what felt like the first time in ages. She wondered how she managed it, to find a ray of sunshine through even the thickest clouds. She had to go on; she had duties and could not forget them. Perhaps for a time that would be all that would keep her living. In time she would perhaps come to enjoy them. Naida gasped as she caught the first views of the inlet that concealed her home.

"I'm home," Naida stated simply.

"I'll get Gibbs to row you to shore," Jack went to walk off.

"Wait Jack! If you ever need anywhere to come and lay low you're welcome. And if you ever need anything…"

"Aye love," Jack nodded to show he understood.

Soon Naida was standing on the beach. She waved at Gibbs, and stood on the beach for a few moments, clutching at the chest containing Will's heart. It was not yet dawn, the sky was still dark, and yet there was the pre-dawn grey light that lit the world. She decided to stand and watch the sunrise; she had always loved to as a child, and knew somehow it would soothe her. The sun arose as it always did, and always would do.

Naida found herself watching for the flash of green. She knew it may not come, but suddenly, just as the sun began to crawl its way over the horizon, there it was. She felt her breath catch in her throat, and she raised her hand. As soon as it had appeared, it disappeared. With a small smile Naida turned and trudged up the path to her gardens. She stopped for a few moments as she realised, that yes they were her gardens. This was her home, she owned it now.

As she walked through her gardens, which were now tended, and all the skeletons of furniture removed, she looked around her. Everything seemed unchanged. It brought a small smile as Naida saw her rope swing that her father had erected for her, still hanging down from her weeping willow. She could almost imagine herself sitting there, kicking up her legs and seemingly flying. Next Naida turned to the veranda and gasped.

All of the old furniture had been taken away, and the entire house had been given a fresh lick of paint. The wooden furniture had been replaced with wicker options, something which Naida found she did not mind. She turned and smiled bravely up at Callisto, who was holding her arms. For one moment Naida was a child again, and she threw herself and the chest into Callisto's arms.

"Welcome home love," Callisto smiled.

"I am home now," Naida agreed.

"Oh Naida," Callisto sighed as she saw the chest.

"Don't worry; it'll only be ten years. And they'll soon pass; there are many things for me to do yet."

"Not least you have things to learn."

"Learn, still at this age?"

"You have many skills from your mother that you were never taught."

Naida groaned, almost as if she were in pain. However, the smile that split her face betrayed her. She wondered how she could ever have dreaded this. Her home had always been a place of safety and refuge for her. How could it be any different after all these years? Even with her almost broken heart she could find a place here to give her time to rest, and recover, ready to face the world again with her bright smile.

Naida nodded to Callisto, who smiled at her mistress. She had gained the courage she would need to pull her beyond this trail. Whatever life threw at her Naida was determined to take in her stride. However, there were many problems that would demand her attention. For now though, she would be content to rest, and reacquaint herself with the house and its grounds, most of which she had left when she was not out of childhood.

"Is father's cave still there?" Naida asked.

"With all the treasures inside," Callisto nodded in affirmation.

"Well then, I think I shall have to go and inspect."

Callisto nodded, and moved to let her mistress find what she was looking for. Silently Naida walked through into the large kitchens of her family home. Finding the cellar door unlocked the lady grasped at it, and threw it open. Taking a candle with her she descended down into the darkness. The cellar held no fear for her, only the breathy anticipation of childhood memories. She was to go further into her domain, to find the hidden place that only a gifted few knew where it was.

Coming to the end of the cellar was a trapdoor. There was no obvious handle, but Naida knew how to open it. Confidently she knelt down before it, her fingers tracing over the wooden slats. Finding what she was looking for she twisted her hands suddenly, and something clicked as she rocked back, to allow the doors to roll away. Suddenly, a blast of air scented with the tang of the sea blasted Naida, and she gasped at the familiar smell.

Barely stopping, she stood and felt out the first step with her foot. As she picked up her candle she began to light her way down the passageway. The flickering light revealed a winding stairway which led downwards. As her head disappeared through the trapdoor she heard it automatically click shut behind her. She walked down the roughly hewn steps easily, knowing her path well enough, even after all these years.

Eventually, the stairs stopped, and the pathway seemed to narrow. As Naida passed through her small candle suddenly illuminated a large cave. She looked around her in awe at the wealth her father had managed to amass over the years. There seemed to be even more than there had been when she was a little girl. It was an impressive sight, but one that Naida did not stay to view for long, she slowly made her way back upstairs.

She was right; ten years would not be long. Especially not if she had things to learn, and a business to run. And the pirates would not let her forget that she was their King no doubt. There would be other threats that needed to be fought apart from the East India Company. Ten years, measured in the prospects of Naida's life did not seem to be that long at all…

Author's note: So… Naida's back home. And she is looking forward instead of backwards, although we do have to wonder what new adventures she has to face. Well, hope you all enjoyed, and would really appreciate any reviews you care to give. By the way, remember any flames will be used to barbecue.


	21. Chapter 20

sweetgirl8353: I can assure you its not over. And as to your other question, I guess you'll have to read on to find out, although there is a method in my madness.

Alexei Winchester: I don't really care how long it takes you to review; it is just a lovely experience to have a review!!!

Chapter 20

A few years later…

A figure cowered in a dark corner. The room he had been thrown in contained no furniture, only a bucket and a pile of straw. The window had been boarded up, allowing only a few slits of moonlight to illuminate the room. Across the stone flagstones were deep bloodstains, some only recent. The door was made of thick wood, barred with iron to prevent the prisoner escaping. As the bar drew back and two figures entered, the figure in the corner shrunk back.

"I will ask you one more time," the smaller of the two figures spoke, a female voice, "Where is the map?"

"I already told you, my brother took it," the man whimpered.

"I may ask my companion to help you remember again, if you do not tell me what I want."

"My brother has it!" The man screamed, suddenly afraid.

"And where is your brother taking it? That's all I want to know," the female cajoled.

"I don't know where he took it please believe me."

"Oh, but you see I don't. We both know you know where he is taking it. He may even be there as we speak."

When the man did not reply the woman made a small sound. She turned to her companion, and nodded. The large burly man approached the prisoner, and turned him over from the huddle he had collapsed in. The man pulled away one of the prisoners' hands, and roughly yanked off a dirty, bloody bandage. The stench of rotting flesh permeated the room. The burly man drew a knife, before laying out the last finger of the hand. The prisoner was shrieking in sheer terror.

"Lady Stormcroft! Lady Stormcroft!" the man screamed as his finger was cut off.

Naida shot up in her bed, gasping for breath. Her hands clutched at her coverlets, looking for purchase on the silken coverlets. Her body was bathed in sweat and her stomach was roiling from the stench of the decaying flesh. She barely had time to grasp her chamber pot, before she was doubled over retching, and bringing up her dinner. Once she finished she stood, and wiped her face with a cloth from her washstand.

Disturbed Naida pulled on her robe. Walking across her room she threw open her balcony doors and walked out. The fresh air revived her, and removed all traces of the horrible stench of the dream from her. But she could not forget the sights she had seen, or the things that she had heard. That poor man was being tortured for some reason. And it had something to do with her, or the man's brother, who was bringing something to her.

With a sudden movement Naida tore away from the balcony. She dressed herself quickly in what she had come to call her pirate garb. Briefly she swilled her mouth out with water, before turning to walk out of the room. The balcony doors caught in a brief gust of wind, banging and reminding Naida that she had forgotten to shut them. Walking over to them she closed them, but not before she noticed the small lantern that seemed to be bobbing on the ocean, approaching her house.

Without a second thought Naida grasped a candle and hurried downstairs. The darkened rooms were lit ominously by the flickering candlelight as she rushed through them. At the doors out to the gardens Naida paused and lit a lantern. Opening the doors she rushed out into the darkened night, towards the beach where her unexpected visitor was arriving.

Naida reached the beach before the longboat had. A man jumped out not too far from land, a lantern in hand, and began to haul the boat up onto the beach. Naida helped him and the task was accomplished quickly between the pair. Once done, the man turned to Naida, and went to talk. She hushed him, and beckoned him to follow her. She could not be sure of those who listened to her talks outside, but at least inside her house she had set wards to stop any prying ears from hearing.

Once inside the house she did not stop, but walked straight through to her father's old study, which she had adopted as her own. She set her lantern down and motioned for the man to do the same. She had chosen this room because the windows were shaded from the outside by ivy, so it was impossible to see two small lights in the darkness.

"I have something for you," the man began.

"I know, your brother told me," Naida replied evenly.

"But how, he's been imprisoned."

"Let's just say, that I know you have something to give me."

"You really do have fey blood."

"That is not the issue at question here. What do you have to give me?"

The man sighed, before nodding. Naida's face was closed. Whatever legends there were about her parentage, she would neither confirm nor deny them. That was not the issue at hand. The man sighed, before nodding. He reached into a bag he had slung over one shoulder. He reached in and pulled out a few pieces of parchment that had been bound together roughly. Naida ripped away their bindings and laid out the parchment in front of her.

The first piece was covered in a map. Naida frowned as she studied it; it made no sense to her. There was nothing recognisable about it, it was almost as if the image was fragmented, although there did not appear to be any recognisable image anyway. The next parchment was covered in scrawling handwriting that Naida wanted to spend time deciphering. However, before she did she turned to the man.

"You deserve some payment for your services," she spoke gently.

"I will only settle for one payment, death to the woman who has killed my brother," the man spat.

"Your brother is not yet dead."

"But how much longer will he survive for now?"

Naida nodded at the man, before letting him go. She sighed; she had not promised the man anything. But the female voice had sounded strangely familiar. A memory stirred briefly, before fluttering back into the deep recesses of her mind. Although first Naida needed to work out what the woman wanted. She had the keys sprawled out across her desk, that much was clear, and the woman wanted this thing badly.

Naida sighed as she picked up the piece of parchment with writing on it. She couldn't tell who was after her, although she could work out why they wanted it, and perhaps beat them to it and steal it away. So Naida began to look at the crablike scrawl, trying to make some sense out of it. It was hard enough to read, Naida guessed, in daylight, let alone by the light of a single light. But somehow she began to extract meaning from it.

_To find that which drives men mad, seek within the cusp of the known seas. To search for that one must look within another facet. Then the answer will become crystal clear. What you are searching for is dangerous, it is meddles in the rule of Davy Jones and those others who have come before him. When you find it, it will soon become clear that your answer will be in a haze the ruby shadows._

Naida sighed as she translated. That was it, in the tiny crabby hand written on a scrap of parchment. There were no clues as to what the woman wanted, or was there? Naida grabbed a fresh piece of paper as two words came to life. Davy Jones, and others before him, it had said. Well Davy Jones was a monster, and had been for a long time. From the look of the parchment it seemed like it was old, but there was no date so Naida could not positively find any of the answers she sought.

It was like a puzzle, ones she used to sometimes play at with her mother. They always took the form of riddles, or perhaps a jumbled picture that she would have to use a special crystal to help her to define the pictures. This time it was no game, it was in deadly earnest. This woman wanted the maps to find a certain object, what Naida did not know. She did not even know the name of her adversary, perhaps if she knew what the object was then she would have clues as to the identity of the mysterious woman.

Naida rolled the scrolls up and secured them again. She placed them in her desk drawer, locking it firmly behind her, and pocketing the small key. Her desk was almost safe from lock picks, the locks themselves had been made so small, and the keys were never left in them, unless of course there was only trivial information kept within. The new information, whilst anything but clear, had importance.

Naida sighed as she looked at the massive library that her ancestors had amassed. She was unsure where to start looking, and it could take years for her to find what she wanted. She trailed her fingers along dusty tomes, hoping for inspiration to strike. She jumped as she heard the clock in the large hall chime three o'clock. It was very early, and yet it felt like every second was precious time wasted, there was an unknown and unwanted danger lurking around the corner.

Naida stopped and cursed as she cut her hand across the binding of one of her books that had come loose. She looked at the title carefully, before she opened her eyes in wonderment: _The legendes and tayles of pyrates upon the High Seas_. Nursing her cut finger she pulled the book down. It was incredibly thick; pirates did have an incredible amount of oral tradition, which of course no one had thought to write down apart from this… unknown author. No- one had signed their name claiming the work surprisingly, it was incredible.

Naida walked back through to her study. She jumped as she saw Callisto, walking silently through the room, lighting lamps as she went. The lady wondered how her servant did it, some sixth sense perhaps, that all was not well in the house. Naida herself was sure things were well, it was just that she herself were in grave danger, as if the point could not be emphasised anymore than it already was.

As the book was set down on the table it opened almost of its own accord. Naida frowned as she studied the page. Seeing it was not something that she wanted she idly began to flip through. Her eyes were caught by a printed picture of a person, holding aloft a ruby. That was the only item in the picture that had been inked, along with the rest of the pictures. Coming to the person were all manner of skeletons. Puzzled, Naida began to read.

_The Shadowed Ruby_

_Long ago, when Calypso first began her rule of the seas, one small fishing village were hit hard, and lost almost all of their fisher-folk in one season. They wanted to look for a way to capture Calypso, or failing that, subvert her will to their own ends. Seeing this desperation an evil spirit took the form of a human and came down to the village, to set about achieving his own ends._

_He told the villagers that he could bring their loved ones back from the dead. They believed him, and heaped upon him all their gold and their riches. But it was not enough for the sprite. He had heard tales of a fabled ruby. This he said he would turn into the very means of foiling Calypso. In due course it was produced, and the sprite began his work._

_He subverted the will of every being on this earth. The ruby he produced meant that men could be brought back from the dead. This the villagers did, greedily, looking for their fisher folk and living back. Though their reason was pure, every person brought back to life gave the sprite more and more power. Eventually he was able to enslave the villagers, and turn them into his servants, undead and immortal. Those who were mortal were resurrected using the terrible ruby, until all the village was under his spell._

_Calypso, fearing the power of the sprite, stole away his ruby and constructed a cage for him and his people. The sprite was not yet powerful enough to stop his fate, and so he set about enchanting men from beyond his cage. He promises them that which they want most, the returning of their loved ones. There were maps constructed, but they were all rumoured to be destroyed, with the exception of one, which is still said to survive to this day. _

_The dreaded ruby was granted a name by those enslaved to its evil purpose. They called it the Ruby of shadow, for the dreadful pall of undeath that hung over them. They can never be free until the Ruby is destroyed. It is said that the map exists only to lead the one who is meant to destroy it to its location, so that they can accomplish their task. It must be one who is renowned and known across the pirating world. If they fail the sprite will gain control of the seas, and then the world and everyone will be under the pall of the evil sprite in undeath._

"The Ruby of Shadow," Naida breathed as her fingers traced the picture, "It has the power to bring the dead back to life."

"Against the rules of man and nature," Callisto added with a shudder.

"It has to be destroyed."

"And I have the map, and the way to find it. But it is indecipherable."

"It brings you closer to your adversary."

"I know of many who have lost loved ones, and who would want to claim them back… myself included."

"But who thinks that their loved one was taken wrongly from them?"

"Still, the same answer… many people."

"But who would have a fairly recent and personal vendetta against the Brethren Court, and especially its king."

"It can't be Beth."

"Lady Beckett wants her husband back so he can claim the power belonging to him."

"She wants the rule of the seas."

"But she does not know the cost for the world if she does what she wishes."

"I do not think she would care, she looks out only for herself."

"I'll need to find out where it is."

"Will you take to the seas?"

"It will keep Beth off my trail… temporarily."

"It will buy you some time," Callisto conceded.

"Nowhere near enough, I can only hope that we'll have enough time," Naida agreed with a sigh.

Suddenly Naida started as she heard a knock at the window. She crept silently over to it, her pistol at the ready. She clicked the latch, and pulled the window slowly inwards. She watched as two hands appeared, before a body, and slowly Jack clambered into her study through the window. He smiled as he stood up, dusting himself off. He seemed not to be put off by the expectant stare of both Naida and her maid, instead dusting himself off.

"Why are you here Jack, and why the window and not the door?" Naida enquired, unsure whether to be amused or exasperated.

"Because you're in danger," Jack explained.

"So what's new?"

"It's your dearest sister Bethany, looking for her revenge."

"I know Jack, she wants the Shadow Ruby."

"Shadow Ruby?"

"Look, I'll tell you later. But you must let me come with you."

"Where are going?"

"To sea for a while, I'll give you a direction when I have one."

"Your case is packed, taken down to the caves, Jack's crew will be waiting," Callisto commanded.

Naida nodded. She rushed forward, to briefly embrace her maid. However the woman held onto her tightly, and whispered something in the strange language she was so fond of using. As Naida pulled away, she frowned to see that her maid was looking at her with sadness written clearly on her features. Callisto shook her head at Naida's expectant expression, at which point the younger woman shrugged and turned to face Jack.

"I'm ready," she said quietly, but firmly.

Author's note: So here we are the beginning of the next chapter. Naida's prophecy about her not being able to have a quiet life was well founded, although I suppose she didn't mean this…


	22. Chapter 21

sweetgirl8353: I'll do better than tell you… I'll let you read and find out for yourself.

Chapter 21

Naida sighed as she looked at the map again. She tried squinting, before she threw it down on the desk, thoroughly disgusted. A week at sea and she had come no closer to finding out the mysterious whereabouts of the Ruby. One week since she had received her maps and clues. One week since her sister found out it was Lady Stormcroft who had the maps, and one week for her to set up her pursuit.

"You should take a break," Jack sighed as he walked into his cabin.

"I know how to solve this, I know I do," Naida protested.

"That still doesn't get us any closer. Perhaps a new perspective is all that's needed."

At that moment a commotion could be heard up on deck. Naida raised her head, and frowned for a few moments, before burying them back in her pile of papers. She had thought to make a very rough copy of the legend of the Ruby, perhaps to remind her of why she needed to destroy it. Or perhaps it was because any information that she had was better than nothing.

Jack peered out of the door nervously, before quickly shutting the door behind him. Naida looked up, puzzled by Jack's display. However, her attention soon turned to the doorway as heavy footsteps approached. Instead of knocking and waiting for a reply the figure burst into the room, and in that instance their eyes focused on Jack, and narrowed in anger.

Naida gasped as she saw Will. He had hardly changed in all these years. He was as handsome as she remembered. However, at that moment he seemed to be very annoyed. Naida slid out from behind the desk, and placed herself on top of the desk. She knew she should probably intervene, and save Jack a lot of trouble, but it would be more fun to watch for a while, wouldn't it?

"Where is it Jack?" Will demanded, sounding annoyed.

"Where is what?" Jack asked the picture of innocence.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I most certainly do not."

"My heart, it's aboard this ship. I know you stole it."

"I most certainly did not."

"Then why is it aboard this ship?"

"Hello Will," Naida interrupted.

Will stopped, and his head twisted slightly, almost in shock. Naida watched as he looked towards her, to see her sitting there on Jack's desk. A look of disbelief flickered across Will's face briefly. A smile spread across his face, and he walked across to stand in front of Naida. She felt her smile grow, almost lazily as she held out a hand, almost as if to touch Will and reassure herself that he were real, and not some figment of a dream. Her hand came to rest against Will's chest.

Without warning Will stepped forward, his lips slanting to catch Naida's. She responded eagerly, and soon she was captured in a bruising kiss. She hardly minded, she had even forgotten about Jack. One of her hands tangled in Will's hair at the nape of his neck. One of his hands was grasping her hip, burning through the thin fabric. Eventually Will pulled away, and rested his forehead against Naida's. She smiled still trying to keep her breathing even.

"Hello," Naida almost forced out breathlessly.

"You gave my heart to Jack?" Will enquired, with a smile still written on his face.

"Its still safely in my possession."

"I was worried, thinking Jack had it."

"Hey!" Jack protested.

"I would never let it go," Naida reassured.

"But why are you here?" Will enquired.

"It's a long story mate," Jack answered for Naida.

"Beth wants something to bring Beckett back from the dead," Naida explained.

"She can't do that!" Will protested, "I saw him pass on!"

"Apparently she can," Jack replied.

"She wants the Ruby of shadow." Naida added, seeing that neither of the men understood, "It brings people back from the dead, at a price."

"There's always a price," Jack added with a nod.

"This time there's a lot more at stake then just one person. The ruby wasn't created by any wholesome being, it was created by an evil sprite that wants to rule the world. Every time someone uses the ruby then they give the sprite more power. Eventually he'll be able to break free and enslave the world," Naida sighed as she picked up the piece of paper.

"What does this have to do with you?" Will enquired gently of Naida.

"Well some needs to lay it to rest, and someone thought I would be the best candidate, hence why I have the map, or rather it would be, if I could work it out," Naida sighed in frustration.

"Let me look," Will suggested.

Naida indicated the map, and watched as her husband stood over it, looking down upon the strange jumbled image. She felt a small stab of satisfaction at the look of puzzlement that passed over his face, before she quashed it. The more heads that were working on this mystery the better. Will sighed, turning away, and picking up the scrap of paper. Naida removed it, before placing a more legible copy that she had made into his hands. Will barely looked up, but nodded his thanks.

"Facets… crystal clear, Naida this makes no sense," Will protested.

"Unless it does, a crystal has many facets, and can distort light, so why not an image?" Naida demanded as an idea suddenly formed.

Naida rushed out of the captain's cabin, to the smaller cabin that she had asked for aboard the Pearl. She didn't notice the puzzled looks both Jack and Will cast each other. Once inside her room she made her way across to the trunk. She wanted to see if she had some small cut diamond or something else, she normally did. Instead she found a small velvet bag, whose contents were a large cut crystal.

Naida raced back through, triumphantly holding up the pouch. Both men looked at her puzzled, even when she poured the crystal out into her hand. Jack looked greedily at the crystal when he realised the size, and probably its real worth. Naida shook her head. Neither of them had managed to work out what it was. Naida hoped that her trick would work as she gently smoothed out the parchment, and placed the crystal on top.

Her idea was soon proved right. The image on the paper seemed to resolve itself almost instantaneously. It became a map, one where continents were visible. Dissecting the world was a single dotted line. As Naida traced the line, her finger stopped at a point where a blood red spot marred the line. Leaning forward, she could make out the shape of a gem, the ruby.

"We've found it," Naida declared, her finger resting on the ruby.

"Great, we have a heading," Jack declared confidently, walking out on deck.

"What now?" Will asked Naida as the door closed.

"We find the ruby and destroy it," Naida explained with a shrug.

"You make it sound so easy."

"Not so easy, the sprite will probably protect it somehow, even though he's imprisoned. The ruby is his life-force, and he won't just let someone break it like that," Naida clicked her fingers for effect.

"You should not be here?"

"If not here, then where else? Sitting at home to wait for Beth to find me, and torture me?"

"Torture?"

"I have a small gift of the sight, I can sometimes see what's happening at other places around the world. And I saw Beth and a prisoner, the man whose brother brought me the maps. And I saw… I saw… they were cutting off his fingers one by one, and it was rotting, and horrible."

Naida shivered at the memory of it. It had haunted her dreams, although she would not admit it to anyone. Will gently enfolded her into his arms, sighing. She shivered again, briefly, before relaxing. It had been horrible, but if she admitted to herself, it was not so much the horror of the wounds, that faded. It was the horror of knowing that her sister was capable of it, and would think nothing of killing her to get the charts she wanted.

Eventually Naida, drew away, calmed. She smiled up at Will, how was it he knew best how to calm her, better than even she knew? She reached up a hand, and traced his face, almost as if trying to commit his face to memory. He closed his eyes and leant into her gentle, innocent caress. The reaction made something in her heart melt, something that had frozen as soon as she had left Will behind her.

"I missed you," Naida admitted.

"I would hope so," Will replied, with a grin.

"I don't want to do this, but I have to, I can't let my sister do this."

"I want to help, but…"

"You have a duty to the Dutchman."

"Hang duty, you could be killed."

"That's a risk I take every time I take to the seas. I'm the pirate king remember?"

"That still doesn't reassure me."

"I managed to capture a navy vessel without gaining a scratch! I've sailed these seas countless times! What could possibly go wrong?"

"Naida, we're going beyond the seas that you know."

"Don't remind me," Naida shuddered at the thought.

"You need a guide."

"Are you suggesting yourself for the job?"

"Who else knows the seas across the world?"

"But you have a duty, Mr. Turner," Calypso's voice made both start.

Naida frowned, and turned to see the goddess. She had not changed much, she was using the form that the pair both knew her best as. Tia Dalma seemed not to have changed, apart from the fact there was wildness in her eyes that Naida had never seen before. She smiled at the couple, who both frowned back at her, not trusting her. She laughed at this, staying a distance away, so as not to alarm the pair too much.

"You have a duty to the Dutchman, Captain Turner," Calypso reminded, "Or do you need to be reminded?"

"I don't need to be reminded," Will growled, reaching out and grasping Naida, holding her to him.

"You know what Beth is trying to find, and what it means if she does," Naida reminded.

"You think you need to remind me?" Calypso demanded, "I lived the stories, I did not just read them. I've been guiding you all this time."

"Why do I have to find it and destroy it?" Naida demanded back.

"Who better? You know the woman trying to find it," Calypso answered with a shrug.

"What if I said I didn't want to do it?"

"That is your decision, if you want the world to be enslaved, then so be it."

"If she is to do this, I will help her," Will declared.

"Will you now?" Calypso asked him.

"If its that dangerous to you, then you won't mind sending me to help."

"What about your duties?"

"It should not take too long, I'll be back at them before you know it."

"Will you want your crew?" Calypso enquired.

"Of course, they may provide insights to this."

"Thank you," Naida spoke suddenly, startling the goddess.

"You'll have need of him before this is through, and I will not leave those who belong to me helpless," Calypso explained.

"I do not belong to you," Naida protested.

"The sea, it is your blood and your life," Calypso explained.

"Not my entire life," Naida corrected.

Calypso did not answer, she just shrugged. That gesture spoke volumes, and yet meant nothing at all to Naida. The goddess soon left, and Naida felt some of the tension bleed out of Will. There was something that made him dislike the goddess. Naida shook her head, Calypso, as always, had chosen to speak in riddles. But she had Will with her for a time now, and she would make the most of it, even in these troubled times.

"I would have disobeyed her," Will assured Naida.

"I would not have let you," Naida challenged.

"You mean more to me than any duty."

"As do you. You know you do."

"Captain Turner, your first mate wants to know his heading!" Jack shouted through suddenly.

Will sighed, and Naida smiled. There it was again, the perfect moment, gone in a second. It was amazing how hard it was to manage to sneak away on any ship, let alone one where you were in a position of power. It seemed that Jack had engineered to give them some time alone, and had managed. Now though, it was time for the world to intervene.

Will went to walk out, before Naida decided to pull him back. She pressed a heated kiss, one that left her gasping for breath once she pulled away. Will briefly rested his forehead against hers. A knock on the door disturbed the pair, and Will growled. He grabbed one brief kiss before he was gone. Naida bit her lip as she watched him go, she had forgotten how his kisses tasted, and the feelings that they excited in her.

Author's note: here we are, another chapter. And the plot thickens. I thought it would be a bit silly not to include Will, so here he is. Hope you all enjoyed, and would love any reviews you send.


End file.
